My angel, My demon
by Sora Lucis Caelum
Summary: Su deseo es no ser la misma clase de monstruo que su propia madre... ¿pero como poder refrenar ese deseo si el amor de su vida tiene esa sangre que el tanto desea?
1. Secreto

La noche se apoderaba poco a poco de Twilight Town…

La noche se apoderaba poco a poco de Twilight Town…

La gente hacia su vida diaria mientras que compraban cosas en Market Street. Lejos de aquel barullo normal había una mansión rodeada de un pequeño bosque. Cualquiera pensaría que la protección de aquella seguridad privada y la de la naturaleza seria suficiente como para que cualquier persona se la pensara dos veces para entrar. Pero nadie se había percatado de que un chico siempre lograba llegar a una de las ventanas de las habitaciones.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el chico rubio de tez clara, sentado sobre la rama del árbol más cercano a aquella habitación. Aquel chico rubio iba diariamente a visitar a un niño de pelo café en punta y unos inocentes ojos azules que al ver a aquel "intruso" se iluminaban como unos bellos zafiros, pero a pesar de la alegría que le traía verlo… su cuerpo permanecía débil, pero eso no lo detenía para seguirle sonriendo a su visitante.

-¡Ojala lo hubieras visto! ¡El tarado de Seifer creyó que me había arrodillado ante el, pero fui mas rápido que el, tome la espada y lo vencí en un dos por tres!

-¡Genial! ¿Que más paso?

-¡Pues muy sencillo! ¡El cayó como un saco de arena y luego dijo que yo había tenido suerte! ¡Ja, eso no fue suerte! ¡Fue muestra de mi gran habilidad! ¿O tú que crees, Sora?

-Tú…sabes muy bien que… para mí tu eres el mejor de todos…

Dijo ruborizándose un poco, se hinco en el suelo y recargo su rostro en el filo de la ventana, el rubio lo miro muy preocupado y de un salto logro llegar a la ventana, entró a la habitación y se hincó a un lado de Sora

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Me sentí un poco cansado…pero estoy bien

-Seria mejor que te recostaras

-No, quiero seguir oyendo lo que tu y tus amigos hicieron hoy, Roxas

-Mira, te recuestas un rato y yo te sigo contando

-¿Pero y si papá o mamá te ven? Además, mi hermano Cloud se molestara bastante si te ve

-Tranquilo, nunca me han atrapado y nunca lo harán

Asintió y Roxas lo cargo hasta la cama del chico, movió el dosel de esta y lo recostó delicadamente en la cama, mientras que Sora le sonreía muy contento. Aquella dulce e inocente sonrisa era algo a lo que uno se podría aficionar a primera vista… quizá más que nada por lo diferente que era Sora a la demás gente, y mucho menos a lo que era un chico de su edad.

Roxas era solo un chico normal que vivía con sus padres y su hermano menor de 15 años llamado Ven, y su familia tenia una tienda de pociones para los viajeros. El tenía 19 años y su cuerpo era muy atlético, ¡Claro! Sin exceder lo normal a un joven que se la pasa metido en problemas junto a sus mejores amigos Hayner, Pence y Olette.

En cambio Sora estaba en "otro" nivel. Provenía de una familia muy rica que a pesar de eso era sumamente amable. El era lo más parecido al tesoro preciado de la familia Strife, ya que una enfermedad lo retenía en su habitación. A pesar de tener 16 años, era algo bajito para su edad y su cuerpo era delgado, lo cual detonaba aun más su debilidad física. A decir verdad, Sora era un ser dulce, pequeño y amable. La clase de chico que despertaba la necesidad primitiva de un hombre de querer y proteger. Quizá esa era la principal razón por la que Roxas sentía una gran atracción por Sora…atracción que iba aumentando día a día.

-Roxas ¿vendrás mañana?

-Claro que si, sabes muy bien lo que diré, ¿no?

-"Yo siempre vendré contigo para hacerte sonreír…no importa si no puedo acercarme a ti, estaré cuidándote"

-Exacto

Le acaricio el rostro y Sora cerro sus ojos, disfrutando las caricias del chico. Sonrió un poco y se quedo dormido, Roxas admiro un rato como se veía al dormir y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios sin siquiera despertarlo, lo tapo con el edredón y corrió el dosel, cubriendo a Sora

-Lastima que solo pueda besarte cuando duermes…espero poder tener el valor suficiente para decirte lo que siento por ti

Vio como Sora se acurrucaba un poco mas y seguía durmiendo placenteramente, Roxas sonrió y salio del cuarto, bajo el árbol y logro brincar la barricada sin que ninguno de los policías lo detectaran… hizo lo mismo el día en que lo había conocido… todo por recuperar aquella esfera azul que había pertenecido a su familia… quizá fuera por obra del destino o la mera coincidencia… pero al ver al castaño, supo que el era la persona especial a la que había estado esperando.

Todo eso había pasado un año antes

-Bueno Sora, hora de dormir

-¡No hermano! ¡Un ratito más!

-Nada de un ratito más, ya es hora de que te duermas para que te cures más rápido

Arropo a Sora y le dio un beso en la frente, el sonrió y se acurruco en la cama. Cloud lo estuvo mimando y de pronto se percato de lo triste que Sora se veía. Se detuvo un poco y le movió el pelo del rostro

-¿Sucede algo?

-Hermano… ¿es necesario que el señor Xemnas este aquí?

-¿Eh? Pues si, sabes bien que es socio y amigo de nuestro padre, además el nos regalo esa valiosa esfera sin pedir nada a cambio

-Pero oíste al señor que vino en la mañana, el dijo que el señor Xemnas había robado esa piedra de su familia

-Pero Xemnas dijo que ese hombre estaba mintiendo, además ¿Por qué Xemnas nos mentiría?

-No lo se… solo que no me agrada…además odio que entre a mi cuarto sin permiso

-¿El hace eso?

-Si, entra como dos o tres veces y se pasea como si fuera suyo

-Ya veo… yo me encargare de ver que le pasa, ¡pero ahora es tiempo de que descanses! Así que a dormir

-Sipi

Se acurruco de nuevo en su cama y cerró sus ojos. Cloud siguió mimándolo y le dio un beso en la frente. Salio de la mansión, tomo su moto y se fue de Twilight Town.

Un chico estaba escondido entre los árboles, viendo como el Strife se alejaba de ahí. Subió ágilmente el muro y permaneció esperando a que los policías dejaran de rondar, brincó al otro lado y entro por una ventana entreabierta. Camino lentamente por la mansión, entrando a varias habitaciones y revolviendo varios cajones en busca de la esfera. Termino de revisar el primer piso y se dirigió al segundo, encontrándose su tesoro sobre un pedestal, la tomo muy feliz y la guardo en su mochila. Le sorprendía bastante la poca seguridad interna que había en aquella mansión, quizá seria por que no había nadie ahí en ese momento.

-¿Quién es usted?


	2. Esfera

Se le erizo la piel al oír aquella dulce voz, volteo hacia donde lo había oído

Se le erizo la piel al oír aquella dulce voz, volteo hacia donde lo había oído. Sora tenía sus manos frente a su pecho, viéndolo con singular inocencia mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza. Roxas se ruborizo al verlo y se acerco un poco a el sin poder responderle

-Se supone que nadie puede entrar aquí ¿Cómo se llama?

-So…soy Roxas ¿y tú?

-Sora… ¿usted es el dueño de esa esfera?

-S… ¡Si! ¡Vine por ella y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión!

-Lo sabía

Dijo dando una pequeña pero bella sonrisa, Roxas al verlo sintió que su rostro elevaba la temperatura al ruborizarse. Era como si el mundo se detuviera solo para hacer durar aun más aquella sonrisa sumamente pura. Dejo de sonreír se acomodo el pelo

-Sabia que el señor Xemnas es un mentiroso…su padre no podría ser alguien malo

-¿Mi padre?

-Lo conocí en la mañana, pero el señor Xemnas no lo dejo hablar y dijo que eran unos ladrones

-¡No somos ladrones!

Sora se ruborizo e hizo una reverencia, Roxas se sorprendió bastante por eso

-¡Discúlpeme! No fue mi intención ofenderlo

-E…esta bien, no te preocupes

Oyeron unas pisadas que se dirigieron hacia ellos. Roxas se puso pálido al ver que no tenía escapatoria, pero sintió que Sora lo tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba a una de las habitaciones. Cerró la puerta y lo acostó en la cama, corrió el dosel rápidamente y se sentó sobre Roxas, tapándole la boca

-Si hace silencio, quizá no vengan

Asintió un poco y sin darse cuenta, sus manos fueron a parar a la cintura del castaño… si alguien los hubiera visto en esa pose hubiera pensado que estaban en plena intimidad, pero Sora estaba muy atento al ruido que venia de afuera, uno de los guardias tocó a su puerta y los dos dieron un respingo. Sora lo soltó y le susurro al oído.

-No se mueva de aquí, me encargare de el

Se bajo de Roxas y corrió nuevamente el dosel. El rubio se llevo una mano al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba con fuerza…quizá x lo riesgosa de la situación…u otra cosa quizá.

-Disculpe las molestias joven Strife, ¿no a oído o visto algo extraño en este momento?

-Nop, solo un ave color rojo que paso por el bosque hace un rato…ah! Y que me hayan despertado cuando se supone que debería estar dormido

-Oh, disculpe haberlo despertado ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Si, no quiero que nadie venga a mi cuarto a molestar, tengo muchísimo sueño y si alguien me despierta les diré a mis padres

-Je, veo que esta irritado el día de hoy, que descanse

-Buenas noches

Cerro la puerta y espero a que las pisadas de aquel hombre se dejaran de oír, ya que todo estaba en silencio fue rápidamente hacia Roxas, se subió a la cama y se sentó frente al rubio.

-Muchas gracias, Sora. Es asombroso que hagas esto por mí

-No se preocupe, lo dejare irse con la esfera si me hace dos pagos

-¡¿Dos pagos?! Pero si tu familia es rica

-No me refería a pagos monetarios

Se acerco a Roxas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el se ruborizo y Sora le sonrió nuevamente

-Como pago por haberlo salvado, quiero que usted duerma conmigo el día de hoy

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por que?

-Es que…yo…

Bajo un poco la cabeza mientras su mirada se volvía realmente triste, Roxas sintió ganas de darse un tiro al ver como lo había dejado…se acerco a el y lo recargo un poco en si mismo, Sora se ruborizo un poco y lo abrazo, acurrucando su rostro en el pecho de Roxas

-¿Que sucede?

-Es que llevo mucho tiempo solo…mis papás siempre están trabajando y mi hermano también…por eso quiero que alguien me acompañe aunque sea una noche

-Ya veo…no se vale estar siempre solo…

-¿Entonces si lo hará?

-Sip, no hay problema

-Muchísimas gracias

-¿Y lo otro?

-Lo otro…bueno, ¿sabe que? Mejor olvídelo, es demasiado egoísta de mi parte

-¿Oh? No, en serio, dímelo

-…………

-¡Oh, vamos! No eres alguien que parezca egoísta, dime ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Po…podría venir a visitarme todas las veces que pueda?

Se separo un poco de Roxas y lo vio un rato, esperando a que respondiera, el se quedo pensando un poco por lo curiosa que era aquella propuesta

-¿Por donde podría entrar? Por que por la por la puerta seria muy arriesgado

-Por la ventana se puede

Dijo señalándole hacia ella, había una gruesa rama que iba hasta los muros, Roxas lo vio sorprendido por la inteligencia del niño

-Cuando escapo a la ciudad, bajo por ahí

-Ya veo…un momento, ¿que acaso no te dejan salir de aquí?

-Nop, mi papá dice que es muy peligroso que salga por que me puedo enfermar aun mas

-Con razón quieres que venga…

-¡¿Entonces si lo hará?!

-Claro, pero con una condición

-Nada pervertido

-¿Por quien me tomas? -.-

-Disculpe, no quería ofenderlo

-Esta bien, muchos dicen que tengo cara de acosador

-Jiji

-Bueno, lo que quiero es que me dejes de hablar de "usted", solo Roxas

-Pe…pero es que mis padres me dicen que a la gente importante ahí que hablarles con respeto

-Pero no soy importante, a tu lado no soy mas que un simple pueblerino

-Para mí si es importante

Se ruborizo nuevamente y se dejo caer en la cama del castaño, no podía creer lo cómoda que era, ya que le vino una enorme pesadez. Sora ladeo su cabeza, confundido por como el rubio había actuado

-Nadie me había dicho eso…

-¿En serio? Me sorprende que nadie se lo diga

-Sora…

-Dígame

-No me hables de "usted"…me haces sentir viejo

-Oh…bueno…

Cerró los ojos y sintió como una brisa llegaba a su rostro, de repente sintió un peso sobre su pecho y vio que Sora estaba recostándose tímidamente a su lado.

-No suelo llamar de "tu" a la gente

-Oh, iras aprendiendo

-Gracias

Se acurruco con mas seguridad en el y Roxas lo abrazo, el castaño se durmió rápidamente mientras que el lo veía de pies a cabeza. Seguramente seria castigado por sus padres al saber que no había llegado a dormir a la casa…y Ven estaría molestando hasta que lograra sacarle la verdad… pero podría dormir abrazado con el niño mas lindo y adorable del mundo…y eso valía todos los regaños y molestias de su hermanito que de seguro le darían.


	3. Amiga

**Misato Irving**: **Jeje, perdon por la tardanza **"

**Black-Song-xx-: Eje, estoy intentando quitarme la costumbrita de usar las "x"...segun yo en ese capitulo no hay ninguna**

**SoritaK: Ojala este tambien te traiga bonitos sueños XD**

**skyer-10:Para serte sincera, Roxas no se le resiste**

**

* * *

**Sora comenzó a despertar y tanteo por la cama en busca del chico, no encontró a nadie y se incorporo rápidamente. No había absolutamente nadie, todo estaba igual a como Cloud lo había dejado. Volteo a ver hacia abajo y comenzó a llorar... ¿en serio estaba tan desesperado como para haber soñado que conocía a alguien?...De repente vio un pequeño destello azul en su cara y volteo a ver que era eso. Allí estaba la esfera azul que Xemnas les había dado, se acerco a verla y vio que había una nota bajo esta, tomo ambas y desdoblo el papel, lo leyó poco a poco y comenzó a reírse, mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos. Se acostó en la cama y la releyó hasta aprendérsela. Algo así decía:

"Buenos días Sora"

"Bueno, supongo que días, ya que no se si despiertes tarde. En fin, perdón por haberme ido tan temprano, pero es que era peligroso que yo siguiera ahí, además no quería que te regañaran por mi culpa"

"Sobre lo de ir a diario a tu casa a cambio de la esfera, pues he decidido mejor pagarte primero y ya luego me la das. Así que cuídala mucho por mi"

"P.D."

"Buena idea con lo de la rama, me asome y muy poquitos guardias pasan por ahí"

Abrazo la carta contra su pecho y se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas, saco una cajita de cartón de debajo de su cama y la guardo ahí. La esfera la coloco sobre un trapo de seda de modo que no cayera y rodara a sabrá dios donde.

El día pasó rápido y en la noche Sora se levanto al oír unas piedritas chocar contra el vidrio de su ventana, Fue corriendo rápidamente a abrir y vio como Roxas iba subiendo hasta quedar a la misma altura que el castaño.

-Buenas noches Julieta

-¿Oh? ¡Ah! Ya entendí, buenas noches Romeo

-Jeje, ¿como has estado?

-Muy aburrido... no ha pasado nada interesante en todo el día...

-Oh! Entonces presta atención, ¡por que tengo algo que contarte!

-¡En serio! ¿Sobre quien?

-Bueno, tengo que empezar explicándote quienes son Olette, Hayner y Pence

-¿Roxas? ¿¡Hola!?

Dio un respingo y vio que Olette estaba sentada frente a el, se tallo los ojos y se estiro en su silla. Ella le sonrió y recargo su rostro en sus manos.

-¿Se acabo la clase y ni cuenta me di?- Dijo Roxas algo adormilado

-Eso parece

-¿El maestro Luxord no se dio cuenta?

-Creo que no ¿Sucede algo malo?

Puso sus manos tras su nuca y se recargo en su asiento, resoplando un poco. Olette era la única de sus amigos que sabia sobre las visitas a Sora y los sentimientos del rubio hacia el, así que suponía el por que de aquel resoplido.

-Se trata de Sora, ¿No es así?

Se llevo un dedo a los labios y señalo disimuladamente a unos compañeros que estaban cercas, así que solo se limito a asentir. Olette espero a que menos chicos hubiera ahí, ya que se aclaro el panorama, siguieron con la charla

-¿Pelearon o algo así?

-¡No, que va! Nos va mejor que nunca

-¿Entonces por que la cara larga?

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre

-¿Lo de siempre? ¡Ah! ¿Sigues con la idea de llevártelo?

-Aja... Odio verlo encerrado en ese cuarto, además ya viste que cuando escapo de ahí se perdió, ¡Y eso que Twilight Town no es tan grande!

-Te meterás en problemas, además ¡Piénsalo bien! Sora es de las familias más ricas y tú y yo somos...plebeyos a su lado

-Se que no podré darle tantos lujos como en los que ahora vive, pero a el no le importa eso

-Mmmhhh...aun así...

-Sora es un ave encerrada en jaula de oro- dijo el rubio algo exasperado

-Corrección, es un ave HERIDA encerrada en jaula de oro

Resoplo rendido y se llevo un dedo a los labios, quizá por lo mucho que lo veía olvidaba por completo lo débil que se veía. Oyeron un leve barullo y vieron que no era mas que Tidus y compañía haciendo tonterías, el le hizo señales a Roxas para que se uniera, pero el solo agito una de sus manos, como diciendo "Sigan ustedes"

-Aprovechando que están entretenidos con Tidus dime ¿Ya te le declaraste?

Abrió mucho los ojos y se puso colorado, negando levemente como si se tratara de un robot

-Ah... te lo quieres robar pero no le haz dicho nada- dijo en un tono algo irónico

-Lo se, no tengo mis planes acomodados

-Ya dile Roxas, no pierdes nada

-Lo se- respondió Roxas, pasándose una mano por el pelo- pero no deja de haber cierto nervio

-Como quieras

Tomó una lapicera de Roxas y comenzó a jugar "gato" con el, después de 6 victorias seguidas por parte de Olette, el dijo

-¿Sabes? Puede que tengas razón

-Claro que si, eres un asco jugando esto

-Ehmm...eso no- dijo mientras dibujaba un círculo

-¡Gane de nuevo!...-hizo una línea, uniendo sus tres cruces- ¿Entonces de que hablas?

-Iré hoy con Sora y me le declarare

Rompió la puntilla de la impresión y de repente tomo la mano de Roxas, el se puso un poco rojo mientras que los ojos de la chica brillaban de la emoción

-¿¡De veras!?

-Espero que si...Oye, ayúdame para que esto salga perfecto, ¿si?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Te ayudare en lo que quieres!- Se levanto de su silla y su falda ondeo un poco, haciendo que Roxas se ruborizara un poco mas- ¡Por eso soy tu súper amiga cupido!

-Ya pues- La jalo por la falda y la acerco a su silla, intentando ocultar su sonrojo-siéntate...


	4. Solo tú

**Uhm...En este capitulo habra yaoi algo subidito de tono, si a alguien le molesta, puede ignorarlo n.n**

**skyer-10:Lo se, soy una pervertida bien hecha, pero no me vas a negar que estamos igualitas en ese sentido...Por cierto! No me culpes! Yo sembre la malvada semillita yaoi, pero tu la regaste! .  
Misato Irving: Jeje, muchas gracias. Con lo de que Roxas se lo robe, creo que eso estara dificil XP  
Black-Song-xx-: Lo se TT.TT...Olette es ignorada varias veces y eso es algo frustrante, aunque no puedo negar que a Kairi tambien la quiero mucho. Despues de este capitulo creo que empieza todo el "despapaye" de los vampiros...sobre como Roxas se le declarara...ehmm...quiza debi haber hecho una declaración mas inocente  
**

* * *

Llego la noche rápidamente y se despidió de Olette, tomando las flores que la chica le había aconsejado regalarle al castaño. Vio la mansión Strife y le entro el nerviosismo, fue subiendo el árbol y llego a la ventana del cuarto, esta estaba abierta y entro a la habitación, pero tuvo que esconderse rápidamente bajo la cama, ya que unas personas habían entrado al cuarto.

-¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡Lárguese de mi cuarto!

-Joven Strife, no se lo tome tan a pecho- Roxas vio un pequeño espejo tirado cerca de el y lo tomo para ver quien era. Pelo largo blanco, ojos color ámbar, piel morena…el indeseable Xemnas había vuelto-Si usted actúa como un vulgar pueblerino, así será como lo trataran.

-¿Cómo un pueblerino? ¿Acaso eso es un insulto? A los que usted llama "vulgares pueblerinos" son unas personas muy amables y humildes

-Pero también son unos ladrones, así que debería de estar agradecido con su padre de que lo mantiene en un rango social alto

-¿Agradecerle a mi padre? ¡El nunca viene a la casa! ¡Nunca esta en las fiestas que hacen! ¡Mi hermano es el único que se preocupa por mí!

-Oh…cierto…olvidaba el secreto de su padre…

-¿Se…secreto?

-Nada importante, solo haga el favor de refinar mejor sus modales para nuestra siguiente fiesta. No quiero que vuelva a poner en vergüenza al apellido Strife

-Quiere que le demuestre lo que es ser vulgar- musito Sora-Esta bien pues…

Comenzó a aventarlo mientras que daba unos cuantos puñetazos al pecho de Xemnas, no eran muy fuertes (dada la condición de salud de Sora), pero si molestos. El se quejo nuevamente por su comportamiento y varios guardias llegaron al oír aquel barullo

-¡LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-Disculpe, pero el señor Cloud nos ordeno que si lo molestaba, debíamos sacarlo de aquí

-Yo se donde es la salida, con su permiso, Joven Strife

-Por mi puede irse mucho a la fregada…

Xemnas lo vio indignado y todos (incluido Roxas) dieron un respingo, sorprendidos al oírlo hablar así. Aun así el hizo una mísera reverencia ante Sora y se fue de ahí.

-Joven Sora, esta bien

-Si, por favor…no quiero que nadie entre a mi habitación hasta previo aviso

-¿Pe…pero si su hermano o hermana vienen?

-No importa… dígales a los dos que no estoy de humor o algo por el estilo

-Esta bien, estamos a su servicio si nos necesita

-Gracias por todo

Hizo una reverencia ante Sora y se fue. El cerró la puerta con seguro y se acostó en su cama, llorando en silencio mientras que Roxas salía de debajo de esta, puso las flores en la mesa y se sentó al lado del castaño, susurrándole al oído:

-¿Sabes algo? Eres el chico mas educado que conozco

-¡Roxas!- Se levanto de la cama y se sentó, quedando frente a frente con el rubio- Creí que…no podrías venir hoy

-Si quieres me voy, comprendo muy bien que ahora estés molesto

-No-Sacudió un poco su cabeza y tomo una de las manos del rubio, haciendo que el se ruborizara un poco-Lo que yo dije no aplica a ti…

Lo abrazo y se acurruco en su pecho, Roxas se ruborizo un poco más, pero eso no lo detuvo a no abrazarlo y acariciarle el pelo…pero poco a poco sus ojos dejaron de ver lo que era el rostro de Sora

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sin querer fui bajando poco a poco la mirada para ver el cuerpo de Sora…la ropa que este día traía lo hacia ver tan normal…un suéter negro con unas cuantas rayas blancas en las orillas sobre una camisa sin mangas color azul oscuro y un pantalón del mismo color, pero lo suficientemente corto para dejar ver la mitad de sus piernas… ¡Wow!...Si lo sigo viendo así y pensando cosas que no debo terminare desangrándome sobre su cama XD. Le doy un beso en la frente y el se ríe de una manera sumamente adorable…uff…esto acabara mal y solo quedare como un pervertido frente a el

-Roxas…

-Dime

-Para ti, no soy solo un niño rico que necesita mejorar sus modales, ¿cierto?

-Jeje-Sora me mira con curiosidad y ladea su cabeza. ¡Oigan! No me regañen, solo me sacó risa su comentario-Eres una muy buena persona. ¡Eres amable, inteligente y muy educado!

-¿Soy lindo?

Genial…de todas las preguntas que podría hacerme… ¿tenia que hacer esta?... ¿¡Que digo!?...Hum.… ¿Eres mas que lindo? ó ¿Para mi eres el chico mas atractivo del universo?...ahg, que cursi sonó eso…Mmmhhh… ¿Eres tan lindo que me he estado enamorando de ti por casi un año?... ¡NO! ¡No puedo decirle aun que me gusta! ¡Maldición! ¿¡Que me aconsejaría Olette!?

-¿Que sucede?- Sora puso su mano sobre mi rostro, haciendo que me pusiera aun mas rojo… ¿es mi imaginación o a este niño le encanta andarme provocando?- Te pusiste muy rojo, ¿No estas enfermo?

-No…estoy bien- Si claro, bien al grado de entrar en un shock de nerviosismo, claro, si es que eso existe- Es que…yo…mmmhhh…no se como responderte eso

-Oh, ya veo. Es que eso lo pregunte por que…- hace una pequeña pausa y me mira con unos ojos dignos del cachorrito mas adorable del planeta…Dios…dame fuerzas para no echármele encima y convertirme en violador TT.TT-…yo…me siento muy a gusto contigo

-¿E…en serio?-¡Ja! ¡Trágate esa Axel! ¡Tu que dijiste que nadie podría estar feliz a mi lado!- ¿Por que lo dices?

-Es que yo me siento muy feliz contigo- ¡Mua! ¡Ves Axel! ¡Salio de sus labios, no de los míos!- Cuando yo me imagino en el futuro… no importa como, siempre me imagino a tu lado- se encoge de hombros y me sonríe de esa manera tan pura… ¡si sigue haciendo eso de seguro me lo como!- Se que no puedo irme de aquí, pero si pudiera, me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos

-Pienso lo mismo, Sora…yo…quiero decirte algo importante

- ¿¡En serio!?- se sienta frente a mi y pone sus manos sobre su regazo… ¡uy! ¡Parece como un lindo príncipe o algo por el estilo!- Dime

-Bueno…es que yo…- ¡Oh grandes deidades¡ ¡Denme fuerza para no regarla toda!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Bueno…es que yo…- tragó un poco de saliva y respiro profundamente-Tu me…me…me gustas…

Se puso colorado y cerró los ojos, apretando mucho los dientes. Sora se puso algo rojo pero no hizo comentario alguno, se llevo una mano al pecho y sintió su corazón algo agitado. Pasaron un rato en silencio y Roxas abrió poco a poco los ojos, viendo la ruborizada cara del castaño

-Discúlpame…no debí de haber dicho eso…se que es muy raro, pero yo…

-Mejor cállate- a pesar de que el tono que Sora había usado había sido muy suave, Roxas cerró sus ojos, sin poder seguir viéndolo, pero de repente sintió que el castaño lo abrazaba de nuevo y pasaba la yema de sus dedos por los labios del rubio- Cállate y dame aunque sea un beso, ¿si?

Se ruborizo y sintió los labios de Sora acariciar los suyos, el rubio a fin reacciono y comenzó probar lentamente los labios del castaño… Siguieron besándose y Sora se quito el suéter, sintiendo como Roxas besaba su cuello y hombros, resoplo levemente y se vieron a los ojos, ambos ruborizados por lo que pasaba. Aun así no pararon y fueron recostándose en la cama, el rubio corrió el dosel, y así ocultándose los dos del mundo. Se quitaron sus tenis y Sora estiro un poco su cuello, dejando a Roxas seguir probándolo, escurrió sus manos por el pecho del rubio, fue deshaciéndole el nudo de la corbata y le desabotono la camisa, quitándosela y tocando la piel del rubio. El fue levantándole la camisa y besó el pecho de Sora, el gimió un poco y Roxas fue bajando hasta el ombligo del castaño, entreteniéndose un poco ahí. Se sentó un poco, se quito la camisa y le acaricio el pelo al rubio. Paró y siguieron con esos besos que a ambos derretían. Abrazó con fuerza a Sora y lo tumbo nuevamente a la cama, los dos comenzaron a reírse y el castaño movió uno de los mechones que Roxas tenia en el rostro…Le desabrocho el cinto y despojó fácilmente al castaño de la ropa que le quedaba, lanzándola al suelo, Sora se llevo las manos al pecho y se encogió un poco, ruborizándose al saber que estaba a la completa merced del rubio, pero el le sonrió y negó un poco, como diciéndole que no le haría nada que el no deseara. El castaño sonrió y asintió un poco, haciéndole señales a Roxas para que también se desnudara, el se ruborizo un poco, pero aun así hizo caso a la petición del chico y lanzo la ropa a un lado. Sora estaba rojo y entrecerró sus ojos al volver a sentir al rubio probar su cuerpo, ruborizándose al ver a lo que el deseo los había llevado. Roxas paseaba sus labios por el cuerpo del castaño, aprendiéndose cada milímetro de su piel y siendo encantado por los gemidos que el producía en cada diferente beso. Volvió a los labios del chico y Sora acarició provocativamente los muslos del rubio con sus piernas, haciendo que el gimiera un poco y deseara poder entrar en el… pero aun así…quizá la preocupación era aun mas grande que el deseo que sentía…paró por completo y se sentó, tapándose un poco. Sora lo vio muy preocupado y se sentó frente a Roxas

-¿Hi…hice algo malo?- musito Sora, viéndolo algo apenado

-No eres tu…soy yo…- Sora acaricio su rostro, pero el rubio lo detuvo-…Sora… no quiero hacerte algo indebido…yo soy el mayor y debo de ser el responsable… si me dejo llevar y te hago algo vergonzoso… no soportaría saber que arruine algo tan importante para ti como tu primera vez…

-No lo estabas arruinando…- Roxas levanto la mirada, pero Sora estaba viendo al suelo con las mejillas algo ruborizadas- to…todo lo que estabas haciendo… todo eso yo lo deseaba-el rubio se acerco un poco a el y lo abrazó, volviéndose a acostar juntos- No quería decírtelo por que… temía mucho que tu me dejaras solo al saberlo…pero me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi… por eso… quería que vinieras a verme todas las veces que se pudieran… por eso te abrazaba y te besaba…en cierta manera quería ser correspondido por ti…

-Eres un pequeño tramposo- susurro Roxas y el menor le sonrió muy feliz.

Volvieron a besarse y el rubio poco a poco fue entrando en el, Sora gimió adolorido y estrujo la sabana, aun así le pidió a Roxas no detenerse, siguieron con aquel tranquilo ritmo y el castaño pidió besarlo de nuevo, disfrutando el creciente placer que estaba obteniendo del rubio…sus cuerpos se perlaban de sudor y comenzaron a gemir cada vez mas alto, Roxas volvió a probar el cuello del castaño y fue aumentando el ritmo, el se deshacía en gemidos y excitaba con su voz al rubio. Fue yendo mas profundo y comenzaron a besarse mas apasionadamente, temiendo que si al dejar de besarse, alguien los oyera y detuviera el placer que ambos tenían. Llegaron al límite y poco a poco fueron deteniéndose, Roxas sostuvo el cuerpo del castaño y siguieron besándose mientras se acomodaban en la cama, el rubio se acostó a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente

-Eso…estuvo increíble…

Sora rió un poco y se acostó sobre el rubio, moviéndole el pelo del rostro y tapándose con la sabana

-¿Tanto como para repetirlo otra vez?- preguntó Sora de manera picara. Roxas asintió y volvieron a besarse

-Todas las veces que tú lo desees

El sonrió de manera adorable y se acurruco en el pecho de Roxas, tomando una de las manos del rubio. Sora se puso un poco serio y se acurrucó un poco mas en el

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué es lo que Xemnas sabe sobre mis padres?

-¿Lo de su "secreto"?

-Si…si me pongo a pensarlo…no se nada sobre ellos…solo conozco a mi hermana y a mi hermano… ¿y si mis padres no me aman y por eso no vienen conmigo?

Se puso muy triste al decir eso ultimo, tomando con mas fuerza la mano de Roxas y acurrucándose mas en el… quizá no lo querían y por eso no se preocupaban ni un poco por el…lo habían abandonado ahí y solo Cloud lo seguía queriendo…salio de sus pensamientos al sentir que Roxas lo giraba y quedaba sobre el

-No pienses en eso…- le acaricio el rostro y Sora entrecerró sus ojos, disfrutando los mimos que le hacia Roxas-…esta noche es solo para ti y para mi…así que ignora todas esas mentiras que Xemnas te dice

-Muchas gracias, Roxas

Comenzaron a besarse y la noche se alargo solo para ellos, disfrutando su segunda, tercera y cuarta vez. El sol los tomo por sorpresa y se sonrieron al darse cuenta que lo habían hecho toda la noche. Roxas se puso nuevamente su uniforme y Sora estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama, tapado de la cintura hacia abajo por la sabana. Acurruco un poco su rostro en la almohada, sin dejar de ver al rubio

-¿Vas a volver?

-No lo se, tengo un monto de tarea que hacer y no se si Olette tenga tiempo de ayudarme

-Ya veo…

-¿Que pasa Sora?

El negó un poco, pero Roxas se sentó a su lado se recostó sobre el

-Es que no es justo…

-¿De que hablas?

-Tú dijiste que lo íbamos a hacer todas las veces que yo quisiera

-¿Te quedaste con ganas de más?- dijo Roxas sorprendido, pero Sora se puso boca arriba y negó un poco

-Me quede con ganas de seguir a tu lado

Sonrió un poco y le dio un beso en los labios, tomo las manos de Sora y dijo:

-Solo me queda una semana de clases…7 días mas y hallare una manera de que estemos juntos…ahora solo descansa, ¿si?

Asintió sonriendo muy contento y se volvió a acurrucar en la cama. Vio a Roxas salir y de repente vio algo extraño, algo parecido a un par de alas de murciélago en la espalda del rubio, se tallo un poco los ojos y tallo su rostro contra la almohada, suponiendo que lo que había visto había sido solo el producto del sueño.

**Para el siguiente capitulo seguira ya todo lo relacionado con los vampiros...pero en realidad queria hacer esto para que cuando ya me meta de lleno a eso, no tener que detenerme por hacer cosas asi (Jeje, en otra pagina me tienen bastante acostumbrada a que siempre me piden este tipo de cosas). !Ah! Sobre lo de Axel, pues aun no he escrito gran cosa de el, solo que en realidad se burlaba mucho de Roxas...y sobre el rubio, ¿fue mi imaginación o en este capitulo sus pensamientos eran muy parecidos a los de Sakura Haruno? XD**


	5. Novios

**Black-Song-xx-: A mi tambien me gusto mucho el PoV de Roxas, aunque a veces sonaba bastante pervertido o bobo...humm...quiza Sora entorpece bastante las neuronas del rubio XD...sobre las caritas, es que como que traia ganas de que se entendiera mejor por lo que el estaba pasando  
rikku-haruno: Y dale con el perver-tifa ¬¬ ¿verdad one-chan?...mejor no empezemos "Lemon-Rikku" XD...Aun asi gracias por el apoyo hermanita  
Roxy'Pamevellsz: Me alegra que te guste el fick OwO...¿Hombres Lobos? Creo que ahi si te voy a quedar mal por que a mi me dan miedo :P Perdon...  
skyer-10: ¿!Volver a poner algo asi!? Hasta Sora estuvo satisfecho de eso O.O...Bueno, vere si luego se puede...aunque lo dudo U.U...(bien por seguir regando la semillita yaoi XD)**

* * *

-Aquí se agrega un "delta x" a todas las "x" de la función original y se le resta la función original, después de eso se divide entre "delta x" y…

-¡YA! ¡YA! ¡YA! ¡Me rindo! ¡Reprobé en algebra!-Exclamo Roxas de manera infantil mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa de la cafetería en donde estaban

-¡Pero si no es tan complicado! Solo debes de dejar de pensar que esto es difícil- Dijo Olette como intentando consolar al rubio, pero el sacudió la cabeza y la castaña guardo el cuaderno- Esta bien pues, después seguimos con esto

-Es lo último que me queda hacer…y aunque entendiera… el maestro Marluxia la trae contra mí

-Admite que ponerle una tachuela en el asiento no fue una gran idea para hacer las pases con el

-Pero fue divertido-(N/A: Es muy divertido en realidad XD)-Por cierto Olette ¿por que venimos a estudiar aquí?

-¿Oh? ¡Ah, eso! Es que estoy esperando a una amiga

-¿A una amiga?-Levanto su cabeza con curiosidad y vio directamente los verdes ojos de la chica- ¿Quien?

-Ella es de Midgar y a veces viene aquí- se encogió de hombros y sonrió dulcemente- Se la pasa estudiando mucho y al fin salio de vacaciones

-Entonces debe de ser una cerebrito aburrida

-¡No digas eso! Ella estudia criminología

-Una futura chica policía… ¡Genial!

-Ehmm… Roxas…nada de fetichismos…

-No soy fetichista…- dijo algo avergonzado, clara señal de que había pensado por ese lado.

Paso un rato y Olette comenzó a agitar muy contenta uno de sus brazos. Roxas volteo a ver quien era a quien llamaba y vio a una muchacha como de 17 años, de pelo rojo y un vestido rosa que resaltaba aun más su buena figura. El rubio se quedo un poco embobado al verla, sacudió su cabeza y se fijo bien en su rostro, tenía los ojos azules casi violetas y su rostro era un poco infantil, al rubio le sorprendía que a su edad ya estudiara una carrera tan difícil.

-¡Olette! ¡Cuanto sin verte!

-Jeje, lo mismo digo… ¡ah! Déjame presentarte a un amigo, su nombre es Roxas Nakahara

El levanto una mano a modo de saludo y la pelirroja se le quedo viendo seriamente y vio desde el pecho subiendo hasta su rostro, vio detenidamente los ojos de Roxas y se encontró con que sus pupilas tenían la forma de un espiral.

-¡Ah! ¡Un albhed!-dijo sorprendida, señalando los ojos de Roxas. El solo se agacho un poco, viendo al suelo mientras pensaba que la chica quizá aborrecería a los albhed- ¿Tu eres el hijo de Auron y Rikku?

-A si es-Dijo Roxas algo confundido y viendo a los ojos a la chica- ¿Pero tu como sabes eso?

-Jeje, gracias a dios estas aquí

-¿Ah?

Comenzaba a molestarle las respuestas vacías de la pelirroja, pero para sorpresa de ambos, ella se regreso a la escalera (estaban en el segundo piso) y después de un rato regreso "arrastrando" a un chico que tenia el rostro tapado por la capucha de la chamarra blanca que traía. Kairi sonrió muy contenta y lo sentó a un lado de Olette, el volteo a verla algo preocupado y la pelirroja le guiño el ojo.

-¡Vamos hermanito! Tú me dijiste que querías venir a buscarlo

-Pe…pero es que no creí que tan rápido lo hallaras…-Roxas abrió mucho los ojos al oír la voz de aquel chico e intento verlo a la cara-…además si Cloud se entera nos va a regañar

-Entonces me culpas a mí, así de sencillo- respondió Kairi ladeando su cabeza

-¿Sora?-El se recargo aun mas en la mesa, intentando ver bien al chico- ¿Eres tú?

Olette dio un salto emocionada al oír eso y se acerco aun mas a el para verlo a la cara, Sora se descubrió el rostro y sonrió algo nervioso al verlos, poniéndose un poco rojo

-¡Que lindo!-Grito Olette de repente- Wow Roxas, no era mentira cuando decías que era un niño muy adorable

Los dos se ruborizaron al oír eso y Kairi comenzó a reírse, se sentó a un lado de Roxas y tomó las manos del rubio

-¿Así que tú eres el amado de mi hermanito?- Roxas no supo que responder y solo volteo de reojo hacia Sora, el solo se encogió de hombros sonriéndole-¡ah! Entonces debo de decirte algo muy importante

-Dime- dijo el algo curioso

-Bueno, como eres el amado de mi hermanito, debes prometerme que nunca, nunca, nunca harás llorar a Sora, ¿ok?

-¡Ah! ¿Y que creías? ¿Qué solo iba a jugar con Sora o algo así?

-Ah, perdón- Hizo una reverencia ante el igual a como Sora solía hacer cuando se apenaba al decir algo- Es que…me da miedo que a Sora lo traicionen como muchos tienen costumbre

-Muy razonable- dijo Olette, asintiendo- Últimamente los chicos son bastante infieles…

-Y en Midgar no son muy diferentes

-¿Oh? Pero la última vez que me llamaste me dijiste que tenías novio ahí

-Tenia novio-respondió Kairi jugando con uno de sus mechones, con un poco de tristeza en el rostro-Pero el muy idiota me fue a engañar con mi mejor amiga

-Clásico- dijo Olette como si no le importara- Se creen "don Juanés" e intentan ligar a todo aquello que lleve una falda

-Aja- Sora y Roxas las veían con una ceja alzada y las dos comenzaron a toser con nerviosismo- ¡pero tu no hermanito! Tú eres el chico mas lindo del mundo

-No, esta bien- agito una de sus manos, sonriendo nervioso- Si digo que ese chico no era un tarado seria una mentirota

-¡Uy! Gracias hermanito- tomó una de las manos de Sora y sonrió muy contenta, vio a su reloj y dio un brinco sorprendida-¡ah! ¡Las cuatro! Vamonos Olette

-¿Pero a donde?- pregunto la castaña, viendo a Roxas

-Vamos a ver a Selphie, dijiste que me ibas a presentar a tu amiga

-¡Oh! ¡Cierto!- Sora se levanto y dejo a Olette levantarse

-¿Entonces nos vamos hermana?

-Nopo, tu te quedas aquí con Roxas- respondió Kairi sonriéndole, volteo a ver al rubio y agrego- Lo cuidas bien, ¿si?

-Esta bien…

Las chicas se despidieron y se fueron de ahí. Sora pidió un café y comenzó a tomárselo, viendo al pueblo por la ventana. En cambio Roxas estaba algo embelesado al verlo…no podía creer que al fin lo tuviera enfrente de si…que por fin estuvieran juntos sin el clásico miedo de que alguien los atrapara. Pensaba en que así debían de ser las cosas, poder estar tranquilamente con ese niño al que tanto amaba…pero el alma se le vino al suelo al recordar la "cruel" realidad. Lo vio de nuevo y se dio cuenta de lo refinado que en ese momento se comportaba…esa extraña fijación de imaginarse a Sora como un príncipe era aun más fuerte en ese momento, el se dio cuenta de que Roxas lo miraba y dejo la taza a un lado

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Que? ¿Ah? No, nada

-De repente te quedaste muy callado-tomo una de las manos de Roxas y el se ruborizo un poco-¿Estas bien?

-Contigo lo estoy

Sora sonrió con las mejillas rojas y tomó con más seguridad las manos de Roxas, el suspiro profundamente y dijo:

-Sora…tú…tú quisieras…

-¿Eh?

-¿Qui…quisieras ser mi novio?

Sora abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió de oreja a oreja, asintió tan rápido que era sorprendente que no se hubiera mareado. Roxas se ruborizo y siguió viendo al chico

-¡Claro que quiero! ¡Sipi! ¡Sipi! ¡Sipi!

Las personas se iban yendo y los dos se quedaban solos, el rubio se sentó a un lado del castaño y lo recargo en si, el sonrió y se acurruco en los brazos del rubio, rápidamente se quedaron completamente solos y Roxas se acerco un poco mas a el, pero cuando sus labios estaban a pocos cm. de hacer contacto, un fuerte estallido retumbo por todo el lugar e hizo que los vidrios se rompieran. Roxas abrazó con fuerza al castaño y los vidrios cayeron sobre el, cortando el cuerpo del rubio, unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeron al rostro de Sora y el dio un gemido aterrado, pero el rubio lo tomó de la mano y lo alejo un poco de ahí, un poco de su sangre bajaba por su rostro pero el no le tomo importancia

-Ro…Roxas…

-Tranquilo, estoy bien…- a pesar de lo que le decía a Sora, sentía toda la espalda adolorida por los vidrios- Esto no me gusta para nada…

**Ya empezamos, pero los dejo hasta aqui para que el interes se eleve XD**

Consejos, criticas, amenazas de muerte, todas bienvenidas n.n


	6. Otra pareja TerraxVen

**Black-Song-xx-: Jojojo, lo se, muy adorable Sora. Al fin comienzo los vampiros! O bueno, al menos sangre ahi  
skyer-10:Que si quiere su sangre...jojojo...ya lo veras! ya lo veras! OwO  
Roxy'Pamevellsz: Al fin de novios! Lo se, lo se. Aunque en realidad tenia miedo de que quedara muy cursi :P  
rikku-haruno: Mi amarte tambien X3...Sip, te casaste con Auron y Roxy es tu hijo...Roxy y Ven son tus hijos ...y con lo del maravilloso mundo del yaoi...pues ustedes tambien ayudan XD

* * *

**

Se quito la chamarra y le sacudió la sangre, la puso sobre la cabeza de Sora y salieron de aquella cafetería. Un poco de la sangre llego a sus labios y solo la relamió un poco, pero al hacer eso se había sentido bastante mareado, tomo a Roxas por el brazo y siguieron caminando por el ahora desolado lugar, dieron vuelta en una esquina y se encontraron con algo que les helo la sangre a los dos

-Ro…Roxas…

Había un montón de cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, varios aun respirando y otros totalmente fríos, el olor a sangre calo con fuerza en la nariz de Sora y el intento evitar aquel olor

-Tenemos que refugiarnos lo más rápido posible

-¿¡Donde esta Kairi!?

-N…No lo se…

-¡Tengo que hallar a mi hermana!

-Lo importante es que ahora tú estés a salvo

-¡No me importa lo que me pase! ¡Debo encontrar a mi hermana!

Se soltó de Roxas y corrió sin rumbo alguno, Roxas fue tras el y los dos cayeron al suelo al sentir otro fuerte temblor. El rubio llego a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, protegiéndolo de lo que fueran esas criaturas negras que aparecían frente a ellos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

-¡PRIMO TERRA! ¡VEN!

Una chica de pelo y ojos azules llego hacia donde ellos estaban, separando a los dos de los besos que se estaban dando, ella se recargo en la pared, recuperando su aliento y Terra soltó a Ven para acercarse a su prima

-¿Qué pasa Aqua?

-¡Paso algo horrible en el pueblo! Unas cosas negras llegaron y… ¡comenzaron a atacar a todo mundo!

-¿Que?

-¿Y mis padres? ¿Y mi hermano?- pregunto Ven aterrado- ¿Los has visto o…?

-Perdona-sacudió su cabeza y sus cortos mechones siguieron aquel movimiento-Estaba aterrada y…no me fije en la gente…

-¡Te…Te lastimaron!-dijo Ven señalando a una herida que sangraba en la pierna de la chica

-No importa…debemos salir de aquí o…

Hubo un fuerte temblor y varias piedras se desprendieron del techo, Ven abrazó a la chica y se hincaron en el suelo, Terra levanto ambas manos y con un hechizo detuvo las piedras, pero eran bastantes y poco a poco comenzaba a cansarse

-¡QUI…TENSE DE…AQUÍ…!

-¡Pero Terra…!

-¡QUITENSE!

Ven jalo el brazo de Aqua y la puso a salvo, el hechizo ceso y todas las piedras cayeron sobre el, los dos gritaron aterrados y se acercaron a aquel montón de piedras, moviéndolas con gran dificultad. Pero de repente un rayo salio del centro de aquellas piedras y Terra salio, con solo unos cuantos arañazos en el cuerpo

-Terra, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Ven mientras pasaba un brazo tras los hombros de Terra

-Si…es muy peligroso seguir aquí…-Salio de aquellas piedras y sacudió una de sus manos, apareciendo una enorme espada azul, pero de repente las luces titilaron y se apagaron, Aqua junto sus manos y una pequeña llama apareció, iluminando aquel lugar-Vayan a mi casa y cuida a Aqua, Ven

-Déjame pelear a tu lado

-No, pónganse a salvo y…

Se acercaron a la entrada y vieron a una chica pelirroja que intentaba levantarse del suelo, Terra corrió hacia ella y la cargo en sus brazos, quitándole la sangre que tenia en el rostro

-Oye, ¿Estas bien?

-Tengo que…Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano…

-A tu…-repitió lentamente Ven al recordar a Roxas

-¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme a buscar a mi hermano! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Sora!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡¿QUE…QUE DEMONIOS?!

Una enorme criatura de color negro apareció frente a el, con uno de sus puños impacto al suelo y Roxas tomó al castaño en sus brazos, poniéndolo a salvo de aquella cosa. Sora estaba completamente aterrado e hinco las uñas en el brazo del rubio…un momento… ¿uñas?

-Sora…huye de aquí…

-Pe…pero…

-¡HUYE DE AQUI!

-¡NO QUIERO DEJARTE CON ESA COSA!

-¡SI NO TE VAS TE VA A MATAR!

-¡ENTONCES QUIERO MORIRME A TU LADO!

Grito Sora sin siquiera titubear, la criatura ataco nuevamente y lograron evadirlo nuevamente, pero Sora se torció el tobillo y cayo de bruces al suelo, Roxas intento levantarlo pero la criatura ataco nuevamente.

Oyó un fuerte estallido y los dos voltearon a ver que era, la criatura cayo al suelo y unas volutas negras se desprendieron de el. Aparecieron más criaturas y fueron cortados por una enorme espada. Un hombre de ropa roja se puso frente a ellos y enterró la espada al suelo

-¿Pa…Padre?

-¿Estas bien Roxas?-pregunto una mujer de pelo rubio con una extraña garra amarrada en su brazo

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué diablos sucede?

-Esas cosas son los heartless

-Heart… ¿¡que!?

-Luego te explicamos, ve por Ven y quédense en la casa

-Pero es que…

-Ve a la casa y deja a tu amigo ahí, luego vas a buscar a Ven, ¿entendido?

Roxas respondió en albhed y Rikku sonrió, mas criaturas aparecieron y ella las corto a la mitad con su garra. Tomo la mano de Sora y se fue corriendo de ahí, el castaño se sentía bastante extraño mientras seguía viendo la sangre desperdigada por el suelo. Llegaron a la casa del rubio y el saco las llaves bastante nervioso, por fin logro abrir e hizo que Sora entrara a la fuerza, lo abrazo con fuerza y beso al castaño, el se quedo atónito por lo que pasaba y Roxas cerro la puerta, poniéndole seguro

-¡ROXAS! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUI!

Comenzó a girar la perilla desesperado, pero no logro abrir. Comenzó a golpear la puerta y siguió oyendo aquellos gritos desesperados, ¡Quería salir de ese lugar en ese mismo instante!... El olor de la sangre lograba penetrar por la puerta y calaba en la nariz de Sora, el seguía lanzando puñetazos a la puerta y sus ojos cambiaron a un color amarillo ámbar. Dejaba de pensar en todo y solo se concentraba en aquel olor a sangre, ya era solo como un animal enjaulado que intentaba soltarse de aquella celda. Sus uñas crecieron y comenzó a arañar la puerta desesperado, de repente dio un puñetazo y la puerta cayo al suelo. El olor de aquel liquido lleno los pulmones del castaño, pero de repente detecto uno diferente al de los que tenia cercas…era muy cautivante para el y fue corriendo hacia donde venia aquel aroma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

-Quédese aquí señorita-dijo Terra caballerosamente

-Pero es que debo de…

-Eres amiga de Olette, ¿no es así?- pregunto Aqua, a lo que Kairi asintió- Ella esta en el piso de arriba, esta con su padre, el señor Squall, así que si lo deseas puedes ir con ella

-¡Pero es que…! ¿¡Si a Sora le pasa algo malo!?

-No pasara nada- respondió Ven viendo hacia la calle- Encontraremos sano y salvo a tu hermano

-Mu…muchas gracias

**

* * *

****Mua... es poquito lo que les escribi...pero se pone emocionante en el siguiente OwO**

**Ya saben: Consejos, criticas, amenazas de muerte, todas bienvenidas n.n**


	7. Cloud

**Black-Song-xx-: Maldicion de la familia Strife?...Suena genial OwO!! Lastima que no se me ocurrio U.U  
Roxy'Pamevellsz: Si...le falto emoción al anterior...pero es que no me tuve que quitar y no pude poner nada mas...Gomen  
rikku-haruno: Lo se...soy genial! w...jajajajajaja, no te la creas, aqui nomas de creida. No te quejes ¬¬...Auron es mayor...pero es tan sexy!! ¬ Eres una suertuda por haberlo podido cazar OwO  
skyer-10: Desde cuando te gusta tanto la sangre? XD...a veces me da miedillo tu gusto por la sangre...No seras vampiro? O.O  
Lucil Hikari: Oh Gracias!! Ire de volada a ver mi debut OwO Ojala este capi tambien te guste n.n  
Aerith-Pink:Weeeee!! Mi primer amenaza de muerte X3!!Bueno, ya para que no me odies, ahi esta lo que sigue de la historia :P**

* * *

¡Maldita sea! ¿Ahora en donde se metió ese tarado?...Lo he buscado donde mayormente esta y ¡nada! Me sorprende aun seguir con vida si ni siquiera tengo un arma o algo por el estilo…solo unos cuantos hechizos que en realidad no son de gran ayuda…Me siento mal…me siento mareado y que la sangre siga saliendo de mis heridas no ayuda en nada…Si Ven no esta en el bosque…mis posibilidades de regresar con vida serán nulas…ya no aguanto…llegue a mi limite y si sigo perdiendo sangre no saldré de esta…me siento en el suelo y me recargo en un árbol…nunca me había sentido tan cansado en toda mi vida…esto no debería estar pasando…este solo seria un sábado mas en que Olette me ayudaría con la tarea y al terminar me hallaría con Pence y con Hayner…los tres…ojala estén bien…solo me alegra que Sora este a salvo en mi casa…

-¿Sora?

Iba caminando hacia mí de manera extraña, estaba algo encorvado y sus ojos eran amarillos. Levanto su cabeza como oliendo algo y me vio de una manera un tanto atemorizante…quizá solo lo imagine por lo cansado que estoy…me levanto poco a poco del suelo, por que si ese niño es Sora, se aterrara al verme tirado en el suelo…Jeje, lo sabia. Es Sora…

-Eres tu…tu eres el dueño de esa sangre…

Al oírlo solo di unos pasos atrás…su voz era diferente…sensual, si…pero terrorífica…sin aviso alguno me toma por los brazos y me lanza hacia un árbol… ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Sora no tenia tanta fuerza! Aun así lograba inmovilizarme por completo con solo una mano…Se relamió los labios y logre ver dos colmillos puntiagudos en su boca…fue tanta mi sorpresa que ni siquiera note que con una de sus largas uñas me había hecho un corte por el cual mi sangre ya emanaba…lamió la sangre que bajaba por mi cuello y yo solo pude cerrar los ojos aterrado… ¡Que diablos estaba pasando! ¿¡Por que Sora actuaba de esa manera!? ¡De esa manera tan!... ¿vampirica? El volvió a verme a los ojos y vi una mancha de mi propia sangre en sus labios, abro la boca y sus colmillos relucieron con la luz de luna… ¡MALDICION! ¡ME LOS VA A ENCAJAR!

De repente oigo un fuerte aleteo y mis pies se separan del suelo, volteo a ver quien era y solo logre ver a una chica con alas negras… ¿un ángel? ¿Un ángel caído ha venido a salvarme? Aterrizamos suavemente en el suelo y vi que ella tenia el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, máximo era como uno o dos años que yo y un chico de pelo blanco se puso entre nosotros y Sora, pero a diferencia de la otra chica, el tiene unas alas como de murciélago

-Traes hambre, ¿no es así, Sora?

Solo se le queda viendo con indiferencia a ese chico alado ¿¡Que acaso no le teme!? Además que sabia su nombre ¿¡Acaso eso no podía inmutar en lo absoluto a Sora!?

-Bueno ¿Qué tal yo? ¿No seria una pena herir a un humano inocente?

-¡ESPERE! ¡ES PELIGROSO QUE…!

La chica de alas de ángel me detiene y se lleva un dedo a los labios, diciéndome que no hablara. De repente Sora se lanza hacia ese chico y lo tumba al suelo, encajándole los colmillos directo al cuello…esto es tan macabro… ¿Por qué el actúa como un demonio?... ¿y quienes son estos chicos?

Sora poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, sus colmillos volvieron a ser de tamaño normal, sus ojos volvieron a ser azules y volteo a ver a ese chico algo confundido, puso su mano sobre su frente y le acaricio el rostro

-duerme…

Fue lo único que musito el y Sora cayo dormido sobre su pecho ¿¡Como diablos pudo hacer eso!?Se levanto del suelo y cargo a Sora en sus brazos… ¡Pe…Pero si el le acaba de succionar sangre! ¿¡Como es que puede moverse como si nada después de que algo así pasara!?

-Agh…a pesar de todo, muerde muy fuerte

-¿Quieres que te cure Riku?

-¡Nah! Veras que al rato se cerrara, mejor cura la herida de ese niño

Se arranca una pluma negra de sus alas y la pone sobre mi cuello…fue una sensación sumamente calida…contrarrestando completamente el frió que sentía por todo mi cuerpo…la retiro de ahí y me lleve la mano a la herida, estaba cerrada por completo y solo estaba lo húmedo de mi sangre al salir

-¡SEPHIROT!-Grito el chico que supongo es Riku

Un hombre de largo pelo plateado llego con nosotros y tras el iban otros, para mi mala suerte uno de ellos era Cloud, pero el otro era…

-¡Se…señor Zack!- ¿De donde lo conozco? Sencillo, es el padre de Terra

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! Hola Roxas ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscaba a Ven y…y luego Sora apareció y…

-¿De donde conoces a Sora?-Me interrumpió Cloud viéndome con unos ojos que gracias a dios no eran cuchillas, por que si no ya hubiera caído muerto

-L…lo…lo conocí hoy-Ni modo que dijera "¡Ja! ¡Llevo un año con el y ya hasta lo hicimos y tu ni enterado!" si lo dijera de seguro muero…

-Ya veo…-dijo aquel hombre de pelo plateado, Zack se me acerco y puso una mano sobre mi hombro

-Oye Roxas…lamento mucho que hayas visto eso…se supone que nadie debería de enterarse de la verdadera naturaleza de Sora

-¿La verdadera…naturaleza de Sora?-parezco retrasado mental, ¿no?

-Es como ellos dos-Sephirot se llevo un dedo a los labios y se corrigió-Bueno, casi como ellos dos

-¿Cómo que casi?

-Casi un vampiro-dice Cloud con tristeza

…U…un vampiro… ¿¡EN SERIO UN NIÑO TAN LINDO COMO MI SORA PODRIA SER UN VAMPIRO!? ¡NO! ¡ESTO SOLO DEBE DE SER UN MAL CHISTE! Además, si Sora es un vampiro, ¿Por qué vino tras de mi?...buena pregunta…

-Si Sora es un vampiro cualquiera, ¿Por qué vino tras de mi?

Riku tomo mi brazo, lamiendo la sangre que tenia en el…ahora si me la creo…ese chico es tan atractivo…y su forma de actuar es totalmente sensual…y sus ojos son tan bellos… ¡Nya! Creo que me sonrojo… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿¡ESTE OJETE ME ESTA LAMIENDO Y YO SE LO PERMITO!?

-¿¡QU…QUE TE CREES!?

-Eres un albhed, ¿no es así?-Oye…no respondiste mi pregunta…

-Si ¡Pero con ver mis ojos te bastaba!

-Lo se, pero hace siglos que no pruebo la sangre de tu especie

¡Maldito ojete! Solo jale mi brazo y me solté de el, si sabe lo que le conviene ¡mas le vale que no vuelva a hacerme eso!

-Así que Sora le tomo gusto a la sangre albhed…-dijo la chica de pelo rubio, ella cerro sus ojos y cerro también un poco sus alas, estas desaparecieron entre un montón de plumas negras y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado

-Bueno, no es como si hubiera muchos albhed aquí, ¿no Namine?

-Yo solo olí tres

¿Namine? Bueno, una chica tan bella como ella debía de tener un nombre bello… ¿es mi imaginación o los "vampiros" son muy bellos?

-¿Que hacemos?-Pregunto Zack, sin siquiera soltarme

-Todo esto es tu culpa Cloud- dijo Sephirot dirigiéndose al rubio

-Lo lamento…-bajó un poco su cabeza algo entristecido…Wow…nunca creí que ese hombre pudiera comportarse así-Nunca creí que Sora y Kairi se fueran a escapar de la mansión…

-¿Por qué los humanos siempre hacen eso?

¿Hacer que? No alcance a preguntarle eso a Riku, ya que el hizo lo mismo que Namine, pero sus alas desaparecieron entre volutas negras

-No entiendo, sus vidas son cortas y se la viven lamentando por lo que no tiene remedio

-Piénsalo Riku- respondió Namine con una linda sonrisa en el rostro-Quizá de esa manera ellos olvidan que su tiempo corre

-¡UN MOMENTO! ¿¡USTEDES SON INMORTALES!?

Los dos asintieron y Cloud se me quedo viendo…humm…creo que comienzo a verme muy sospechoso

-Haces muchas preguntas como para solo conocerlo el día de hoy, ¿no?

-Es que el es una muy buena persona y…no se, me preocupa todo esto

-Muy normal en ti, Roxas

-Es imposible que Sora sea inmortal, ya que nunca ha sido mordido por un vampiro-Respondió Riku, acomodando a Sora en su pecho…como lo odio

-Entonces Sora no es un vampiro por que ninguno lo ha mordido, pero es un vampiro por que le gusta mi sangre… ¿¡PODRIAN EXPLICARME MEJOR ESTO!?

-Es un experimento-respondió Sephirot secamente-algo así como un vampiro artificial…

-¿Un…va…vampiro artificial…?

-Es un niño al que le injertaron las células de varios vampiros en pos de darle los poderes de estos…-Zack hizo una pausa y volteo a ver a Cloud, el solo asintió con la cabeza, como diciéndole que prosiguiera-Fuerza, inteligencia, longevidad…algo que cualquier persona ambiciosa desearía

-¿Por qué Sora?

-Ahí varios motivos-dijo Zack de nuevo, ¿Qué acaso solo el me va a responder?

-¿Como cuales?

-Es suficiente-respondió Cloud, tomando a Sora de los brazos de Riku-Ya tienes la información que querías y ya te hemos pedido disculpas por lo sucedido

-¡No es suficiente!-Cloud me mira perplejo y me llevo una mano a la boca… Oops… creo que esta vez si la hice en grande…pero ya tengo su atención, así que a armarme de valor-¿Por qué le hicieron eso a Sora? ¿Qué acaso es algo mas que hijo de un Strife o que?

-Es por que su padre no escogió bien a la madre con la cual tener a Sora-respondió Sephirot y Cloud bajo la cabeza muy triste… ¿Qué diablos le pasa a el?

-Pero tu y Sora son hermanos, ¿no?-Sora movió uno de sus brazos y se abrazo del cuello de Cloud…desearía ser Cloud en este momento…-Por que fueron tras Sora y no tras de ti…es decir…bueno, supongo que tu…

-Suficiente información-volvió a repetir Cloud…algo me dice que me oculta algo mas que solo el hecho de que le hicieron esa barbaridad a Sora

-¡ONI-CHAN!-Voltee a ver quien me llamaba y vi a Ven y compañía correr hacia mi, lo curioso es que junto a ellos venia Kairi-Oni-chan, ¿estas bien?

-Si…algo magullado, pero entero

-Pe…pero estas lleno de sangre y…

-Estoy bien-Si se entera de todo lo sucedido…de seguro Ven no se dejara de preocupar por mi en toda la vida

-Cloud…lo lamento mucho…nunca creí que…-unas lagrimas rodaron por el rostro de Kairi, pero ella las quito rápidamente

-Esta bien, lo hecho, hecho esta…

Ella sonrió un poco y asintió…uhmm…no entiendo…si Kairi es hermana de Sora…y Sora es hermano de Cloud… ¿Kairi no debería de llamar hermano a Cloud? Creo que esta familia no es lo que aparenta…

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo!- Le doy un zape a Ven en la cabeza y el solo dice un "auch" como respuesta- ¡Tarado! ¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados y tu sabrá dios donde¡

-¡Pues yo no sabia! ¡Encontramos a Kairi y decidimos ayudarla!

-Vaya excusa, ¿de cuando acá eres tan dadivoso?

-Ella estaba buscando a su hermano- volteo al suelo y se puso algo rojo… ¿eh? ¿Y eso que el se pone así?-Así que decidimos ayudarla

-Mmmhhh…como sea

Tomo a Ven por la cintura y lo levanto hasta ponerlo sobre mi hombro, el solo comenzó a patalear y a golpearme la espalda… ¡mua! Inténtalo hermanito, pero no te soltare

-Espero que la siguiente vez sea mas sincero conmigo, joven Cloud

-Je, espero que no haya siguiente vez…dudo que podamos salvarte de nuevo

-No lo decía por eso… Sora ya es muy importante para mí y quisiera ayudar lo más posible

-Ya veo

Ven sigue peleando por bajarse, pero no lo dejo y me voy caminando de ahí…si mis padres me ven llegar sin Ven, de seguro se molestarían mucho

-¡ONI-CHAN! ¡BAJAME!

-No…

-¡BAJAME! ¡ONI-CHAN! ¡NO ME TRATES COMO UN BEBE!

-Para mi lo eres, así que cállate

-¡ONI-CHAN!

Comienza a gritarme varias cosas en albhed que, gracias a dios, los demás no entendieron…a veces es una ventaja saber albhed…

* * *

**Ya saben: Consejos, criticas, amenazas de muerte, todas bienvenidas n.n**


	8. pelea

**skyer-10:Roxas? Parecido a mi? En serio? O.O...bueno, esa te la paso...Pero es imposible que Yunnie se parezca aunke sea un pokito al lindo de Ven!! X-X  
Roxie'Kastillo: Si!! Sora ser muy sexy!! OwO jajajajaja, que bueno que te halla gustado el capi n.n  
Black-Song-xx-:Jeje, despues de jugar los tres FFVII, el tema de los experimentos se te hacen muy cotidianos :P Sobre de que no entendiste, tranquila, Roxas no se quedara de brazos cruzados y hara que Cloud le cuente TODO el asunto  
Aerith-Pink:Wow! Sin amenaza de muerte esta vez, debo tener suerte XD...ah! por cierto! lei tu perfil y nombraste a un "Cali in kingom"...el tiene un metro con ese mismo nombre, verdad? OwO...es que hace mucho platique con el y me cayo muy bien...uhmm...eres su hermanita Aerith, no es asi?**

* * *

-Roxas ¿te sientes bien?

-¿eh?

Los cuatro iban en camino a la escuela, Roxas no había podido dormir en esos días ya que seguía pensando en lo que Cloud había evitado decir. Todos se le quedaron viendo mientras que el se tallaba el rostro

-Mmmhh…es que… no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche

-Creí que ya habías hecho la tarea- exclamo Olette sorprendida

-No por eso…otras cosas

Olette asintió un poco al entender a lo que se refería. De los cuatro, Roxas era el que peor aspecto tenia, ya que varias vendas rodeaban sus brazos y tenia unas cuantas curitas en su rostro. Ven y Aqua pasaron corriendo a su lado con el uniforme "medio puesto" ya que ellos entraban más temprano…Roxas siempre había creído que ellos serian algo mas que amigos, pero desde hace tiempo ya se había enterado de que en realidad era pareja de Terra…tal parecía que los dos estaban en igualdad de condición…por así decirlo…Vio a su hermano tomar la mano de la chica para no dejarla atrás y el solo sonrió, quizá lo de Ven y Terra fuera pasajero…o quizá no, nah! En ese momento en lo único que se podía concentrar era en Sora

-Wow, Ven no esta nada perdidito-Dijo Hayner llevándose una mano al mentón

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué no viste la lindura de la que estaba tomado de la mano?

-…mmhh… ¿te refieres a Aqua?...ese tonto esta tan perdido que solo son amigos

-Eso no me lo esperaba-respondió Pence, pero Roxas movió una de sus manos como diciéndole "¿No estarás bromeando?"

-Seria raro que en vez de andar con ella andará con Terra, ¿verdad? ¡Jajaja! Eso si seria raro

Hayner siguió riendo y Pence se tallo la nuca, un poco apenado por la actitud del chico…en cambio Roxas solo pudo voltear a otro lado, como evitando a ellos dos…si decía eso de un chico al que conocían poco, ¿Qué dirían de el? Olette carraspeo un poco y volteo a verlos seriamente

-¿Y cual seria el problema si ellos dos fueran algo mas?

-Yo solo dije que seria raro-se excuso Hayner

-¿Y a ti en que te molestaría?

-No, en nada, pero…

-¡Oh! Entonces no digas ese tipo de tonterías, Hayner

-Ya pues, no vuelvo a decir nada

Volteo a ver a Roxas y el le sonrió muy agradecido, al menos se quitaba un peso de encima al saber que Olette lo seguía defendiendo. De repente volteo hacia enfrente y vio a la misma chica vampiro que había visto en la noche ¡Pero a plena luz del día!

-Hola Roxas

-¡Na…Namine!

Se quito la chamarra y tapo a la chica del sol, todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados por aquel comportamiento

-Roxas… ¿que te fumaste el día de hoy?

-Eh…es que…ella es…ah…

-Soy su prima

Respondió la chica muy sonriente, se quito la chamarra de encima y se lo regreso a Roxas, el se le quedo viendo un rato, ya que creía que los vampiros no podían estar bajo el sol

-¿¡Su prima!?-Exclamo Olette sorprendida-¿En serio?

-Sipi, pero no le avise y por eso esa actitud

-¡Oh! Ya veo-Dijo Hayner sonriendo-Mucho gusto…uhmm…

-Me llamo Namine

-Yo soy Hayner-se señalo a si mismo con bastante orgullo en realidad-el es Pence- señalo al chico que emitió un pequeño "Hola"-Y ella Olette-Ahora señalo a la chica y ella sonrió

-Ehmm… ¿Por qué no se adelantan? Me quedare hablando algo importante con mi prima

-Te esperamos-respondió Hayner algo distraído, pero en eso Roxas les dijo algo muy rápido en albhed que ninguno de los cuatro logro entender-Esta bien pues, ya nos vamos

Los tres se fueron en camino a la escuela y Roxas llevo hacia la sombra a Namine, ya había visto que el sol no le hacia nada, pero un poco de prevención no hacia daño

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Que si no se iban los iba a golpear

-Vaya amigo que eres…

-No importa, ellos no saben hablar albhed. En cambio tú tienes un montón de cosas que explicarme

-Mh? Dime

-Bueno, antes de todo ¿Cómo rayos puedes estar bajo el sol sin siquiera?…no se… ¡Derretirte o morir o yo que se!

-No creerás que a nosotros nos afecta el so, ¿o si?

-Las leyendas dicen…

-Las leyendas mienten, ¿no lo crees albhed-cito?

-No me llames así…-se tallo el pelo y reviso la hora en su celular, le quedaban 20 minutos para llegar temprano a la escuela, así que debía apurarse- ¿Qué conexión tienes con el señor Zack?

-Oh, soy su nobody

-¿Su nobody?... ¿Su nadie? Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Jeje, un vampiro y un humano pueden hacer algo así como un pacto; en estos tiempos es difícil cazar a un humano y lo es aun más si se supone que no existimos. Así que hacemos esta especie de trato con un humano y el se convierte en algo así como nuestro amo, el obtiene nuestra obediencia y…

-¿Obediencia?-la interrumpió Roxas, llevándose una mano a la barbilla-¿Algo así como cuando le pides a un perro que haga trucos?

-Ehmm…algo así, quiero decir que nuestros poderes quedan a su dispocisión

-¿No seria mas fácil transformarlo en un vampiro también?

-¿Te gustaría tener mis poderes? ¿A pesar de que eso significara que tu serás inmortal y veras morir a tus seres queridos al pasar el tiempo?

A Roxas se le erizo la piel al oírla, había hablado de una manera muy serio y profunda, casi ajena a esa apariencia tan bella que ella tenia, el rubio no pudo articular palabra y Namine solo le sonrió

-¿Lo ves? La inmortalidad no es tan buena que digamos…

-Y entonces ¿ustedes que obtienen a cambio?

-Alimento y refugio

-Un momento… ¡¿Muerdes a Zack y a Terra?!

-Nop, Terra no sabe nada, solo a Zack

-¿Lo muerdes a el?

-No es necesario, el se hace una herida lo suficientemente profunda para que la sangre fluya y listo

-Su relación es un poco sádica, ¿no?

Le sonrió algo apenada y se quedaron en silencio, con que por eso los habían ayudado tan fácilmente…si se ponía a pensarlo, de seguro Riku era el nobody de Sephirot… ¿y Cloud?… quizá algo así tuviera con Sora…no podía pensar en algo diferente…o quizá Namine supiera algo al respecto, así que:

-¿Cloud que es de Sora?

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

-La otra noche vi a Cloud muy sospechoso…hablaban del padre de Sora y el hacia varios gestos raros… ¿algo malo le paso a ese hombre o que?

-Es que…Cloud…el…

-¿El que?

-El…en realidad…C…Cloud es el…es el pa…

Oyeron unas campanas a lo lejos y Roxas reviso su reloj, ya era hora de entrar y se le había pasado por completo

-¡AH! ¡LUEGO ME DICES!, ¿¡SI!?

Se fue corriendo de ahí y dejo a Namine agitando una de sus manos, ella oyó un aletear y dio un respingo al ver a Riku tras ella

-Vaya vaya Namine…vos tenéis una gran boca, ¿no?

-Riku…

-Menos mal que esa campana ha sonado…si no de seguro vos tendrías graves problemas

-No era mi intención…solo…

-Lo se…ese chico tiene un fuerte lazo con Sora…pero no por eso rompas vuestro hechizo…

-¡Pero Sora merece saber la verdad! ¡Además se que el señor Cloud sufre mucho por esa mentira!

-Quizá si, quizá no. No es de nuestra incumbencia meternos en los asuntos de los humanos…

-¡Pero Riku…!

-Pero nada, vos ya habéis hecho mucho al contarle esas cosas a Roxas…mejor regresemos

-No quiero regresar contigo…solo me estarás regañando por lo que sucedió

-Merecido te lo tienes…pero dejare el tema en paz, ¿vienes?

Lo ultimo ya no había sido una petición, sino una orden. Ella solo resoplo tristemente y se fue con el.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo que siguió del día escolar paso con la misma tranquilidad cotidiana, no vampiros ni criaturas negras atacando a todo mundo…solo el, sus amigos y su almuerzo

-Sabes Roxas, haz andado muy rarito el día de hoy- dijo Hayner mientras le robaba comida a Pence

-¿Yo? ¿Raro? Pues me siento muy normal

-Aja…el sábado no fuiste con nosotros y Olette nos dijo que no te había visto, después atacaron esas cosas y ni así apareciste ¿Dónde estabas?

Roxas se llevo un pulgar a la boca, pensando en que poderle decir a Hayner, ni siquiera le había hecho un comentario a Olette, y sus heridas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para darse a notar que había estado en el ataque

-Cierto ¿Dónde estabas cuando los heartless atacaron?- pregunto Olette ladeando su cabeza- Vimos a tus padres vencer a esas cosas…pero tu no apareciste

-Oh…pues…-intento no aparentar estar nervioso por esas preguntas-Creo que…humm…no lo recuerdo bien

De repente Hayner se levanto y jalo a Roxas por la corbata, acercando el rostro del atónito rubio al suyo

-Bueno ¡Ya estuvo!- dijo agarrando con mas fuerza la corbata del rubio-Ya estuve esperando mucho tiempo y no me haz dicho nada

-¿Qué te pasa Hayner?- susurro Roxas, ya que varios se les quedaban viendo-¿De que estas hablando?

-Deja de hacerte el inocente, ¿crees que no se lo que pasa?

-¿¡Pasar que!? ¿No estés inventando cosas, quieres?

-¿Crees que no se que tienes un amante?

Roxas abrió los ojos de par en par al oírlo, poniéndose muy pálido. Volteo a ver a Olette y vio que ella tenía su misma cara, así que no les había dicho nada al respecto

-¿Qu…Que quieres decir con eso?

-No te hagas el que no sabes-solo a Roxas y se cruzo de brazos frente a el- ¿Acaso creías que nunca nos enteraríamos de tu "pequeño" secreto?

-Déjame explicarte Hayner- se tallo la nuca y volteo a todos lados, intentando llamar menos la atención-Esta bien, ya no lo negare. El y yo somos pareja, pero nunca lo dije por…

-Mejor ahórrate las palabras, ¿quieres?

-¡¿A ti que te pasa?!

-¡¿Qué que me pasa?! Como demonios querías que reaccionara si me vengo a enterar que andas con un mocoso

-¡HAYNER!-Los dos voltearon al instante al oír a Olette, ella tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por el coraje y los puños cerrados- ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera? Creí que eras su mejor amigo, ¿no?

-¿Y solo por ser su amigo debo de perdonarle que ande con un chico?

-Entonces tu problema no es que Roxas no te halla contado, ¿sino que anda con Sora?

-¿Sora? ¡Un momento! ¡¿Tu lo sabias?!

-S...si…-se encogió un poco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y prosiguió-Roxas me contó al respecto, pero es que…

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Se acerco aun mas a la castaña, viéndola lleno de furia-¿Cómo es posible que tu lo supieras y yo no?

-¡Fue exactamente por esto! ¡Por que el sabia muy bien que actuarías así!

-¿¡Así como!?

-¡Así de inmaduro!

Pence y Roxas vieron aterrados como Hayner comenzaba a temblar lleno de furia y levantaba uno de sus puños. Roxas se puso rápidamente entre los dos y aventó a Hayner lejos de ella, protegiéndola del chico

-¡Ey! ¡Este pleito es entre tú y yo! ¡Ni Olette ni Pence tienen que ver en esto!

-Ah pues si. Ahora Olette es tu única amiga y en la única que confías, ¿no?

-¡Ya párale a tus jodederas! ¡Entiendo que estés molesto, pero no es razón para golpear a una chica, Hayner!

-Mira que bien, ahora si la defiendes, pero en la noche te vas a revolcar con ese mocoso, ¿¡Verdad!?

No soporto más y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Hayner cayó al suelo y Olette chillo asustada. No permitiría que nadie hablara mal de Sora ni que lastimaran a su amiga

-Mira Hayner, a mi me puedes decir todo lo que quieras…golpéame si eso hace que desquites tu rabia…pero no te voy a permitir tocarle ni un pelo a Olette o que digas algo malo de Sora, ¿¡Entendido!?

Hayner solo se limito a hacer un leve gruñido y a verlo con ojos dignos de un asesino, Roxas tomo la mano de Olette y se la llevo de ahi

* * *

**Que onda con el acento medio español de Riku? Bueno, crei que seria interesante oir (en este caso leer) a Riku asi...yo tengo el Kingdom Hearts de Estados Unidos, así que con mas razon tenia ganas de oirlo hablando de esta manera OwO...y sobre Hayner...agh...pues no es que sea malo o algo por el estilo...solo terco e impulsivo -.-...se reconciliaran esos dos? Eso ni yo lo se**

**Ya saben: Consejos, criticas, amenazas de muerte, todas bienvenidas n.n**


	9. Madre

**skyer-10:Waaaa!! Que envidia! Tu si lo tienes en español de España...uhmm...me pregunto cuando lo traduciran a español mexicano? Y ya tranquilizate con** **la sangre...comienzas a aterrarme T.T  
rikku-haruno:Wow! Es el review mas largo que he tenido, jua! Yo tambien te quiero mucho! A como nos echamos flores entre las dos, no?**  
**Roxie'Kastillo: Bueno, así seguira n.n...lo de Hayner...juajaja...TOP SECRET...XD  
Aerith-Pink: Ah! Perdona si te ofendiste con eso de lo de "acento español"...pero es que aqui cuando alguien dice "vos", "vuestro" o algo por el estilo nos vamos directamente a pensar en España (o a Argentina XD)...uhhmmm...es algo así como si alguien dice "pa´su mecha" va a pensar directa o indirectamente en un mexicano Un.n...Sobre lo de Cali, si puedes preguntale que si se acuerda de una chiquilla enfadosa que lo llamaba "Papi Sora" :P**_En la isla Besaid_

* * *

-.-Isla Besaid-.-

-Al fin te halle, Aerith

Dijo una mujer de largo pelo negro y ojos carmín, ella levanto una pistola y la recargo en la espalda de la otra chica, ella de pelo café amarrado en una trenza y de ojos color verde

-Cuanto sin verte ¿Cómo haz estado?

-Eso a ti no te interesa…

-Jeje, vamos Tifa, ¿no podemos actuar como las amigas que somos?

-Tú y yo no somos amigas…

Resoplo un poco triste, pero Tifa la ignoro y cargo el arma, Aerith se volteo y el arma quedo directo a su corazón

-¿Dispararas? No creí que me odiaras tanto

-Equivocada como siempre, Aerith

-Quizá debo aprender a escoger mejor mis amistades, ¿verdad?

-Lastima que de esta no escapas

-Mmmhhh…quien sabe, quizá si escape

-¿Qué es lo que estas buscando?

-¡Vamos Tifa! Tú eres muy inteligente y de seguro sabrás a quien busco

Se le quedo viendo un buen rato y Aerith le sonrió, su sonrisa era idéntica a como la de Sora, cosa que la hizo reaccionar

-¿¡Vas por tu hijo!?

-Jeje, así es… ¿cuantos años tenia mi bebe la ultima vez que lo vi?... ¿3? ¿4? Aahh… ya ha de tener 16 años, ha de estar igual de lindo que su padre

-¡Lo abandonaste!

-Pero fue por ti, tu querías matarme y me lo arrebataste…ahora de seguro querrás matar a mi hijo, ¿no?

Tifa comenzó a reírse sin dejar de ver a Aerith, levanto su rostro y toco el gatillo

-Los hijos no tienen que pagar por los pecados de los padres, no tengo por que matar a Sora si tu eres la culpable de todo

-Je, al menos mi hijo seguirá a salvo

-Te equivocas de nuevo…ya ahí varios que andan tras el, contándote a ti

-¿De que hablas, Tifa?

-Sora no es un humano, pero tampoco un vampiro. Es el único en su clase y genéticamente valioso, ¿acaso no pensaste en eso al dejarlo en las garras de Hojo?

-Eso fue culpa de Sora- dijo como a manera de excusa-Si tan solo el hubiera sido un vampiro puro, no hubiera habido la necesidad de haber hecho eso- sonrió igual a como su hijo lo hacia y prosiguió-Al dejarlo experimentar con el, esperaba que lograra hacer a Sora un cetra

-En cambio ahora es un hibrido…transformaste en algo y en nada a tu propio hijo

-Quizá si, quizá no- se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír, pero el frió semblante de Tifa no cambio- Solo deseaba que fuera como yo

-¿Cómo tu?... ¿Una bestia que solo vive para asesinar humanos?

-Curiosamente, Tifa-dijo sin tomarle importancia a lo ultimo, su rostro cambio por uno mas frió y oscuro, pero aun así sonriendo-Quería que alguien me acompañara, un vampiro real y no solo un "convertido"-Tifa tembló levemente por el coraje, aun con el arma en alto-Quizá si llegue a obsesionarme por Cloud, pero el no es mas que un humano inferior. Logre engañarlo y cayo en mis encantos…jeje, en realidad el solo es un tonto hombre mas, pero sus habilidades como "Soldier" son increíbles. A pesar de que el fuera joven, decidí que conseguiría un hijo de el, y lo logre. ¿Pero sabes? Nunca creí que tu te interpusieras en mi camino e hicieras saber a Cloud sobre lo de nuestro hijo- levanto sus manos y aplaudió un poco- Bravo Tifa, lograste arruinar mis planes

-Eres una maldita…nadie te importa…no te importo engañar al hombre que te amaba ni convertir a tu hijo en un hibrido

-Mmmhhh…creo que lo que te hiere es que halla matado a tu padre…jeje…fue una de las "cenas" que mas he disfrutado…su sangre era simplemente exquisita- Sus ojos se pusieron algo cristalinos, pero no flaqueo-¡O ya se! Quizá lo que te hirió aun más fue que tuve una familia con Cloud y tú no…

-¿Cloud? ¿Hiciste todo esto solo para herirme?

-Jeje, no solo de sangre me alimento- era sorprendente que una chica con una sonrisa tan dulce fuera tan cruel-El sufrimiento y dolor humano pueden alimentar muy bien a…

-Un cetra-la interrumpió Tifa, temblando furiosa-Los vampiros más poderosos que existen. Estos se alimentan de la sangre humana y de sus sentimientos negativos…tanta es su necesidad, que crean conflictos entre los mismos. Pero su apariencia es tan amable e inocente, que nadie los culpa

-Muchas gracias, que lindo dijiste lo último

-¿Así que…yo soy tu cena?-Aerith asintió sonriendo muy contenta-Ya veo… si lo pienso…Sora tiene apariencia de cetra…pero el es mas una fuente de alegría que de tristeza, ¿no lo crees?

-Si, lo se-jugueteo con uno de sus mechones y prosiguió-Me defraudo mucho…creí que al ser la líder de los cetras, mi hijo seria uno también- vio a Tifa y se acomodo el mechón de pelo-Pero fue completamente humano…solo su apariencia asemejaba a un cetra

-El destino te jugo una cruel jugarreta. En vez de dar luz al vampiro que tanto deseabas, nació un lindo angelito que hace feliz a la gente

-No puedo creerlo-Dijo Aerith sorprendida, mientras se llevaba unos dedos a los labios-En serio, ¿No te enteraste?

-¿Enterarme de que?

-Jeje, que raro que no sepas-Tifa sujetó con más firmeza el arma-¿Si conoces a Kairi? ¿La niña pelirroja que siempre esta con Cloud?-Tifa abrió los ojos sorprendida al recordar a la chica-Ella fue adoptada por el, su madre murió

-¿Y que? La gente muere a diario

-No es que este muerta, sino como murió-abrió un poco la boca y toco sus puntiagudos colmillos-Ella murió por el ataque de un vampiro que se tomo completamente su sangre

-¿Tu…tu la mataste?

-No Tifa, recuerda que intento que Cloud no sepa mi localización

-Entonces… ¡Imposible!

-Todo es posible. Sora tenia 7 años cuando la mato…me sorprendió bastante saber que el experimento de Hojo haya funcionado a medias

-¡No mientas! ¡Sora nunca actuaría como un cetra!

-Tu creíste que eras mi mejor amiga…pero aun así mate a tu padre y tuve un hijo con el hombre de tu vida, si paso eso ¿Por qué el no mataría?

Tifa disparo, pero Aerith desapareció entre volutas negras. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, recordando todo lo que la castaña le había hecho pasar. Ella apareció tras Tifa y la abrazo, causando un escalofrió en la morena

-Nos veremos en Twilight Town…

-Si vas a matarme…hazlo ya…

-Tranquila…primero deseo que vuelvas a ver a Cloud y a Sora…intenta protegerlos de mí y quizá acabe con tu vida…

Una de sus uñas creció y con ella corto un poco la piel de Tifa, haciendo que la sangre brotara de ella…lamió aquel liquido color carmín y la morena cayo desmayada, Aerith sonrió nuevamente y la dejo ahí

* * *

**No saben lo mucho que deseaba ver de mala a Aerith! Siempre es una niña buena y no he hallado ni un solo fick donde ella sea mala...solo uno, pero quedo a medias, así que aproveche el mio para hacer eso realidad XD...nya! Ya se supo el secreto de Cloud! Queria revelar ese secreto desde antes, pero se me olvido :p**

**Ya saben: Consejos, criticas, amenazas de muerte, todas bienvenidas n.n**


	10. Regaño

**Aerith-Pink:Muchas gracias por avisarme n.n...comenzaba a preocuparme por esos dos XD...Aunque eso del Clob de fans...Vamos! No soy tan buena...Un.n...Ademas...cuando me dicen cosas así se me suele subir a la cabeza y soy odiosa así...Aun así, muchas gracias por tu apoyo OwO  
skyer-10: Lo de la mamá de Kairi, pues si, Sora la mato tal y como Aerith dijo...pero luego sabras el por que...Cloud? Si, es un idiota a veces...pero se la perdonamos por que es sexy, verdad? OwO  
pppaola:Jeje, muchisimas gracias, es un placer que te halla gustado n.n  
Roxie'Kastillo:Ouh...Perdona...pero es que aun no acomodo eso...No es por otra cosa  
Black-Song-xx-:En serio te gusta Tifa!! OwO! Genial! A casi todos les gusta Aerith...U.U...Sobre de que es sorprendente que Cloud sea su papá...pues si es sorprendente, pero se ven lindos los dos**

* * *

-¿Bueno? ¿Con quien hablo?-dijo Auron con el auricular del teléfono al oído, Ven se asomo por encima del sillón, intentando oír aunque sea un poco de la platica-Ah…hola Yuffie…si, llego la carta justo antes de que "ellos" aparecieran, ¿Tifa esta ahí?- de nuevo hubo un poco de silencio y Ven solo alcanzo a oír un cuchicheo-Ya veo…cuando llegue, pídele que m llame lo mas rápido posible… creo que ya hemos hallado al niño…-solo pudo dibujarse un sigo de interrogación sobre la cabeza de Ven al oír eso-Me alegra saber que ustedes dos están bien…nos veremos luego

Colgó y se quedó viendo al techo, se acomodó las gafas oscuras y Rikku se le acercó

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-No por el momento- Rikku sonrió muy feliz y tomó las manos de Auron-Según Yuffie me dijo, las dos están a salvo…pero que Tifa salio sin decir nada…

-Ojala pronto las veamos bien y a salvo

Se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en los labios a Auron, Ven se encogió de nuevo en su sillón y siguió rayando su cuaderno, vio un pequeño dibujo de Aqua, sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas y oyó la puerta abrirse. Corrió a asomarse y vio a Roxas quitándose los zapatos en la entrada

-¡Oni-chan! Bienveni…

-Perdona Ven, no ando de humor

Lanzo sus tenis airado y lanzo su mochila al sillón donde Ven había estado sentado, fue corriendo a su cuarto mientras que Ven lo miraba sorprendido

-Ven, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Rikku muy preocupada

-Se tanto de esto como tu, mamá… ¿Voy a ver que pasa?

-No…-los interrumpió Auron mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Rikku- Déjenme encargarme de esto

Ven ladeo su cabeza al oírlo y Rikku asintió muy contenta. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mujer y se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo mayor

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Roxas estaba tirado en su cama con el uniforme a medio quitar, su cuarto estaba hecho un pequeño desastre pero no le importó en lo absoluto. En ese momento estaba furioso…simplemente no podía creer lo que Hayner había dicho y lo que había estado a punto de hacer… pudo haberlo gritado, insultado e incluso haberlo golpeado, en realidad no le hubiera importado… ¿pero eso de intentar golpear a Olette? ¡Eso simplemente no se lo permitiría! Oyó su canción favorita provenir de su celular y lo saco, viendo que había recibido un mensaje de Pence que solo decía "Solo son celos"…no logro entender en lo mas mínimo lo que su amigo quería decirle y dejo el celular a un lado de una foto suya…se quedo observando la foto de ellos cuatro sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la sonriente cara de Hayner…"Son solo celos"…no entendía de que podría estar celoso, lo cual hacia que su coraje volviera aun mas fuerte, así que la puso boca abajo y oculto su rostro en su almohada

-Me gustaría saber como es que puedes estar tan tranquilo entre este cochinero-dijo Auron recargado en el marco de la puerta

-El cuarto de Ven hacer ver al mío decente

-Muy cierto- Auron se acerco a el y se sentó sobre la cama de Roxas, recargándose en la pared-pero a el debo de amenazarlo para que recoja

-Conmigo no tienes esa necesidad-ni siquiera se había movido un cm. después de la llegada de su padre-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo mismo me pregunto…se que el lunes apesta, pero no creo que solo sea por eso

-Oh…eso…-Se levanto de la cama y se sentó, recargándose en el marco de la ventana-… ¿alguna vez tu, Jecht y Braska han peleado?

-Con Braska no tanto, pero Jecht todo el tiempo

-No solo una simple discusión… ¿pelear al grado de llegar a los puños?

-Umm…creo que no, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Roxas resoplo un poco y se quedo viendo a la ventana, Auron se quito los lentes y espero a que le dijera algo. Pero de repente el rubio se recostó en las piernas de su padre, el se le quedo viendo algo sorprendido sin saber que hacer como respuesta a eso

-Pelee con Hayner

-Oh, eso si es una novedad, ¿y por que pelearon?

-Por cierta…-trago un poco de saliva al pensar si era hora de sincerisarse con su padre-cierta relación amorosa…que tengo…

-Con un chico-termino de decir Auron

-Si, con… ¿¡Ah!?- Se levanto aprisa y se le quedo viendo a Auron con el rostro completamente rojo- ¿co…como lo supiste?

-No podría enojarse contigo por andar con una albhed ya que tú eres uno- respondió Auron con gran tranquilidad-Así que la opción de que andarás con un chico era la respuesta mas obvia

-Padre…yo…

-No importa Roxas- sacudió una mano como restándole importancia a eso- Lo importante es que por alguna razón Hayner se "ofendió" al verte con ese chico

-El ofendido debería ser yo…-se recargo en el dorso de su mano y siguió viendo a su padre-Además de que ya no se si se enojo por que ando con un chico o…

-¿O?

-…O si se enojo por que soy UN albhed que sale con un chico-dijo viendo algo deprimido su cama y siguiendo con uno de sus dedos las arrugas de la sabana. Auron lo vio y puso su mano sobre el pelo de Roxas, acariciándole el pelo de una manera un poco torpe, pero aun así reconfortándolo un poco-Bueno, la gente ya no es tan discriminante…pero aun así hay personas que aborrecen a los albhed

-¿Sucedió algo al respecto?

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a visitar al abuelo? Bueno, Ven y yo estábamos a mitad de calle. El estaba muy emocionado por que conoceríamos a más "como nosotros"…-dijo haciendo unas comillas aéreas, a lo que Auron asintió-El me pidió que le ayudara a hablar mejor en albhed, así que comenzamos a tener una platica, de repente el se atoro y tuve que esperar a que recordara, trono los dedos y al fin dijo…-Roxas dijo algo extraño que bien podría haberse hecho pasar por una grosería, Auron rió secamente y se tallo la frente

-"No soy bueno peleando"

-Exacto, pero lo dijo en voy muy alta y varios nos oyeron, un tipo se nos acerco e intento golpear a Ven, pero me puse en medio y me golpeo a mi

-Mmmhhh…una pregunta… ¿Cómo es que yo no me entere si fuimos con tu abuelo hace un mes?

-Le prohibí a Ven hablar al respecto, además…- se levanto la manga de la camisa, justo de arriba de sus vendas tenia unos raspones que se veían ya algo viejos-…no paso a gran cosa…solo fueron unos cuantos cortes… ¡pero ese no es el problema! El problema es que solo por ser un albhed me tratan como… ¡un ladrón o un asesino! Preferiría mil veces solo ser una persona normal y no tener estos ojos que me marcan como un…

-Como hijo de Rikku-Roxas abrió los ojos de par en par al oír eso, solo dejo caer su mirada abajo y se tapo la frente con una mano, Auron se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta-No suelo ser una persona sentimental o algo por el estilo…y si, no se por lo que estas pasando ya que yo no soy un albhed…pero solo puedo decirte algo que espero que te quede grabado…

-¿Eh?

-Nunca podrás ser perfecto a los ojos de todo el mundo…siempre habrá aunque sea un pequeño prejuicio que la gente tendrá contra ti…pero consta de ti que eso no te afecte. Y por favor…no quiero volverte a oír que te avergüenza ser lo que eres

**Auron en su faceta de padre...uhmm...no es muy diferente a como lo es normalmente...creo que solo con Rikku es adorable -.-...ademas vaya manera de jalarle las orejas a Roxas...no se ustedes pero ya era hora!...es poquito por que al fin hoy entrare a clases XD ya hacia falta!**

**Ya saben: Consejos, criticas, amenazas de muerte, todas bienvenidas n.n**


	11. Regreso

**Roxie'Kastillo: A Canada!! O.O! Wow! Lo de Hayner...pobrecito Sora...tendra suficientes hagallas para pelear contra Hayner?  
Black-Song-xx-: Jeje, Hayner es popular X3...Si, muy celoso nos salió el niño. Sobre lo de Tifa, bueno, es de las que toman un papel mas importante aqui...ya veras por que OwO (VIVA TIFA!! XD)  
hanasaki-kawaii: Jajajaja, hasta aca me llegaron los corazoncitos X3 (Lo se, soy muy exagerada) Pronto veras como les va a ir a esos dos n.n  
Paula4e: Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, aunque sea el unico que haz leido...Un.n...QUE!! Los de España entran hasta dentro de dos semanas!? Ah! que injusto TT.TT Yo quiero vacaciones...y si me voy a vivir a España? X3**

* * *

-Kairi… ¿aun no aparece?

-Creo que no, no se ve ni un solo movimiento

-Oh…y todo por culpa de lo que paso la otra vez…-se sentó en el pasto y puso su frente sobre sus rodillas-Yo no quería desobedecerlo…solo tenía mucho miedo…-Kairi lo vio algo preocupada y lo abrazó

-Uy, hermanito, no es tu culpa…mira, si te acuerdas que me fui con Olette, ¿verdad?- Sora asintió un poco sin siquiera levantar la vista, Kairi se recargo un poco en el y le revolvió el pelo-Ella me dijo que en esta semana la iban a tener muy atareada, pero que el viernes al fin iban a estar en paz  
-¿Así que quizá hoy venga?

-Probablemente-respondió Kairi con una sonrisa

Sora se levanto del suelo muy feliz mientras brincaba en el patio trasero, causando unas risitas en Kairi. De repente un guardia llego con ellos, algo molesto

-Disculpen las molestias-hizo una pequeña reverencia ente los dos y Kairi lo imito- Pero es que ahí un chico allá afuera que quiere hablar con el señor Cloud

-Dile que no esta y que por favor regrese luego

-Ese es el problema, no quiere irse hasta que el llegue

-¿Ah? Que raro

Salio hacia la entrada y Sora fue con ella, había varios guardias que miraban con seriedad a aquel chico que resulto ser…

-¿Roxas, que haces aquí?

-¿Usted lo conoce, joven Sora?

-Si, lo conocí la…la otra vez que salimos

uno de los guardias mas jóvenes, alertando a los otros

-No, Kaede-san-el chico se ruborizo y se tallo la nuca al darse cuenta de que Sora ya se había aprendido su nombre-El no tuvo la culpa de nada, ¡es mas! El me cargo de regreso con Cloud después de lo que paso, ¿verdad que si, Roxas?-Tomó el brazo del rubio y vio con firmeza a los demás

-S…si…-tartamudeo un poco Roxas, vio a Kairi y sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse-Ehmm…Kairi… ¿Dónde esta Cloud?

-En este mismo momento…creo que debe de estar cerca de Sunset Hill de regreso hacia acá

-Si viene en tren, dentro de dos horas llega

-Dentro de media-lo corrigió Sora, sonriéndole muy contento-De seguro viene en la moto, así que el llega enseguida

Resoplo algo molesto y vio a los guardias, quizá ya había abusado bastante de su suerte y lo mejor sería regresar en una hora, pero Kairi lo detuvo

-¿Qué tal si pasas? Así platicamos un ratito hasta que Cloud llegue

-¡Se...Señorita Kairi, pero ese chico no es mas que un extraño!

-Además de que el es un albhed-puntualizo uno de los guardias que se veían mas rudos

Roxas solo bajo la cabeza al oír eso, Kairi se llevo una mano a los labios al oírlo, muy preocupada por como iría a reaccionar tras eso. Pero Sora se cruzo de brazos y vio a los demás con seriedad

-No quiero volver a oírlos decir eso-Todos voltearon a ver al chico, incluido Roxas, ya que le sorprendía la manera tan madura en como les hablaba-No quiero que estén minimizando a la gente por su rango social o raza, ¿entendido?

- ¡S…si!

-Vamos adentro entonces- Dijo Kairi sonriendo muy orgullosa

Abrió la puerta y le hizo señales a Roxas para que entrara, el rubio entro algo intimidado y Sora fue tras ellos, pero antes de entrar, trono sus dedos y se acerco al mismo hombre que se había percatado de la raza del chico, saco algo de su bolsa e hizo una reverencia ante el, tomo por ambos extremos la fina cadena que había sacado y la sujeto alrededor del cuello de aquel hombre

-Feliz cumpleaños, Iori-san. Muchas gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo- Ladeo su cabeza y le sonrió de una manera muy dulce, Iori toco un poco la cadena que Sora le había dado y le sonrió al castaño

-Es un placer para mí servirle, Joven Sora

Le revolvió un poco el pelo y Sora rió un poco ante tal acto, hizo otra reverencia y entro a la casa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Roxas, perdónanos- Kairi junto las palmas de sus manos y vio al rubio algo apenada- ¡Perdónanos, perdónanos, perdónanos!

-No tranquila. Esta bien, ya me acostumbre a comentarios así…solo que se me hizo curioso lo receloso que es ese hombre con ustedes…

-Con Sora en especial- se encogió de hombros y Sora llego con ellos, colgándose del cuello de Roxas y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Es que Iori-san me ha cuidado desde que tenía ocho años, antes viajábamos de ciudad en ciudad, además que a esa edad era bastante hiperactivo y muchas cosas que hacia lo preocupaban mucho

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-Pregunto Roxas curioso, ya que era muy bello pensar en un Sora que no estuviera enfermo

-Uhmm…bueno…-Sonrió algo apenado y prosiguió-Pues lo normal…correr por todos lados…subirse a cualquier árbol alto que hallara…

-Lanzarte de un shoopaf directo al agua-respondió Kairi entre risitas

-¡Ah! ¿Aun no te olvidas de eso?

-Fue de lo más divertido que hemos hecho

-¿Hemos?

-¡Ah!-Se llevo una mano tras la nuca y sonrió nerviosa- es que yo también me le uní a esos "clavados"

-Pobre Iori-sama…

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reírse al recordar eso, después de un rato cesaron y Sora soltó al rubio, poniéndose a un lado de Kairi

-Sabes Roxas…le estaba preguntando a Kairi y ella tampoco sabe nada sobre mis padres…

-¿Eh?- volteo a ver a Kairi y ella negó un poco

-Perdónenme…pero yo no se nada al respecto…al único que conozco es a Cloud

-Le preguntamos también a los guardias y ellos no saben nada, mejor dicho, no nos quisieron decir nada

Sora bajo la mirada y el rubio lo abrazo por la espalda, el sujeto los brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo mientras se recargaba en el pecho de Roxas…ya comenzaba a ser bastante sospechoso todo ese asunto a ojos del rubio ¿como demonios era posible que nadie supiera nada sobre los padres del castaño? Quizá pasaría por alto el hecho que Kairi no supiera nada, pero eso de "no nos quisieron decir nada" era bastante extraño. De repente, las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de par en par y Roxas jalo a la pelirroja consigo, hincando a ambos Strife en el suelo y protegiéndolos de aquel extraño ventarrón. Afuera, algunos guardias habían sido golpeados por aquella ventisca y otros intentaban no ser atacados por ellos, Sora logro asomarse por arriba del hombro del rubio y a lo lejos vio una bella mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, su vista entro en contacto y Aerith sonrió al ver el rostro de Sora

-¿Mamá?

Roxas dio un respingo al oírlo y Sora se soltó de el, el aire dejo de soplar y el castaño fue corriendo hacia donde había visto a Aerith, volteo a todos lados, más no la encontró. Oyó una moto tras de si y Cloud se quito los goggles, viendo preocupado al chico

-¿Sora, que haces aquí afuera? Deberías de…

-¡Papá, vi a mamá!-Sora brincaba contento y Cloud abrió mucho los ojos al oírlo… ¿Lo había llamado papá? ¿Nuevamente lo había llamado así? Tal parecía que Sora no se había percatado de eso, ya que seguía viéndolo muy contento- ¡Vi a mamá! ¡Mamá regreso!

-¿Qué…que quieres decir?

-¡Hubo un viento y las puertas se abrieron, vi hacia enfrente y ahí estaba mamá! ¡Papá, mamá regreso!

Roxas y Kairi alcanzaron a oír como Sora llamaba "papá" a Cloud, la pelirroja estuvo a punto de preguntar pero el se llevo un dedo a los labios, Saco su celular y marco al teléfono de Zack

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tifa y Yuffie veían a lo lejos la entrada a Twilight Town, unas cuantas venditas se dejaban ver en el cuerpo de la mayor y ella se llevó una mano a la nuca, tapando con sus dedos una especie de estrella invertida color azul zafiro que brillaba en su nuca, la menor volteo a verla algo preocupada y la vio directo a los ojos

-¿Te sientes bien, Tifa?

-Aerith esta aquí…

-Esa cosa que ella te puso…

-Si, me marca como su presa…y de seguro ya sabe que estoy aquí…

-¿No es peligroso?

-Donde quiera que este será peligroso…ahora lo importante es proteger a la gente inocente

-¡O.K.! ¿Pero a donde llegaremos?

-A casa de mi hermano, el vive aquí con sus dos hijos y mi cuñada

-¿Si se caso con ella?

-Si…

-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces el viejo equipo Oblivion se volverá a unir!

-Si- dijo Tifa sonriendo y las dos se encaminaron a la pequeña ciudad

* * *

**Como es que Sora pude saber con tanta exactitud lo de Aerith? Mua! Eso lo sabran en el capitulo que sigue. Al fin Tifa regresa y ahora junto con Yuffie! X3 Lo de la estrella yo pienso que es genial, Tifa con un tatuaje así...wow!...ah! sobre el hermano de Tifa, bueno, supongo que ya sabran quien es n.n**

**Ya saben: Consejos, criticas, amenazas de muerte, todas bienvenidas n.n**


	12. Verdad

**Aerith-Pink: Bueno, he aqui el capitulo...a veces me odio por que las dejo llenas de dudas TT...en serio, no es a proposito  
Black-Song-xx-: A mi tampoco me agrado mucho ese desprecio que habia contra los albhed...en el FFX es aun mayor O.O (hasta Wakka habla horrores de ellos) pero no se...creo que a Roxas le queda de maravilla el papel de albhed...el tiene cierto coraje de serlo, pero a Ven le es un honor serlo...o sea, Roxas es mas retraido que su hermano menor...no se si me di a entender...O.O  
Roxie'Kastillo: Se pelearan? Quien sabe...U.U...si es que se pelean, Hayner tendra muchos problemas...nop, no es Zack (aunque sería genial OwO), bueno, te doy una pista! Sip, su hermano tiene el pelo negro, esta casado y tiene DOS hijos de entre 15 y 20 años...a que ya sabes! XD  
Paula4e: El maiz es bueno a menos que comas mucho X3...Que bueno que te halla gustado! No te preocupes, si tu eres rara...yo estoy lista para el manicomnio!! XD**

* * *

-Curioso, ¿no es así?-Dijo Cloud mientras veía a Roxas con seriedad, Sora estaba con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de Kairi, dormido gracias a la magia de Riku, todos vieron a ambos rubios sin siquiera decir nada- Tal parecería que el destino desea meterte de lleno en la vida de mi hijo

-Entonces estaría mal que no me contara la verdad…no se…eso de "no interfieras con lo que el destino quiere" ¿no le suena?

-Fuera bueno que no, además que no me cabe en la cabeza como es posible que cada vez que te veo significa problemas- Roxas se llevo una mano al rostro, tapándose un poco los ojos

-Si lo dice por que soy un albhed…

-Te lo aseguro, yo no tengo ni un solo prejuicio con los albhed… pero a veces tu comportamiento me hace sospechar muchas cosas…

-¿Cómo que?

-Como el hecho de que siempre mi familia este en peligro por tu culpa

-¡Cloud!-volteo y vio a Zack tras de el, el resoplo algo enfadado y puso sus manos tras su nuca-Creí que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa, ¿no?

-¿Eh?

-Eso de "todos tienen la culpa"

Cloud permaneció callado y se tallo la nuca sin dejar de observar a Roxas, Kairi carraspeo un poco e hizo que la voltearan a ver

-La petición de Roxas y la mía son muy simples, ¿no?

-Kairi…no es TAN simple como crees…

-¿Entonces por que no empiezas a explicarnos? Así el trabajo se vuelve menos

-¿Recuerdas lo que es un cetra?

-Ehmm…creo que…-Roxas volteo a verla y ella se llevo una mano a la barbilla, mientras seguía mimando a su hermano-es…es una leyenda sobre unos humanos con poderes muy especiales, ¿verdad?

-No exactamente…-Zack mordisqueo una de sus uñas y se corrigió-bueno, en la leyendo eso es verdad, pero los verdaderos son todo menos especiales-volvió a acallarse y se corrigió nuevamente- No…si son especiales por que sus poderes son muy fuertes, pero a lo que me refería es que eso no los hace especiales-de nuevo silencio y se golpeo la cabeza algo frustrado- ¡Es decir! Eso los hace especiales, pero no son especiales en el buen sentido de la palabra… ¡Agh! ¿Como puedo explicarles?

-Solito te complicas, Zack- Sephiroth se retiro el pelo del rostro y Zack le sonrió nervioso

-Pero…acaso… ¡ya lo recuerdo!-Roxas se levanto del sillón y vio seriamente a los tres- Los cetra son vampiros

-¡Bingo!-dijo Zack muy emocionado-En efecto, los cetras son vampiros, ¿pero tu como sabes eso?

-Uhmm…-se cruzo de brazos y hecho la cabeza un poco para atrás- Antes decían que los albhed atraían a los demonios cetra

-En efecto, eso se decía-respondió Sephirot sin inmutarse mucho-pero bueno, leyendas y prejuicios sobre los albhed, a fin de cuentas

-O.k, o.k. Ya entendimos que son los cetra ¿pero mi hermanito que tiene que ver con ellos?

-Bueno…para explicarles todo esto…tendríamos que retroceder casi 17 años atrás

-Hace 17 años éramos jóvenes y bellos, bueno, yo sigo bello-dijo Zack sin mucha modestia, causando una risita ahogada en Namine y Kairi-éramos eso y además comenzábamos a destacar como tres de los mejores "Soldier". Así que nos encantaba la idea de viajar por todos lados, pero en una ciudad llamada Bevelle fue donde todo comenzó a "dificultarse"

-Conocimos a dos chicas…- prosiguió Cloud, viendo hacia su hijo-Aerith Gainsborough y Tifa Lockhart, la ultima era algo tímida, pero Zack logro sacar su verdadera personalidad rápidamente…y la primera…

-La primera es la madre de Sora-soltó de golpe Sephiroth-Buena chica, dulce, amable, tranquila. Tal parecía que alguien le había contado mucho sobre Cloud, ya que se veía muy interesado en el, poco a poco fueron pasando juntos mucho tiempo y se "enamoraron"

-Peor error no pude haber cometido en mi vida…-vio a Sora acurrucarse un poco en Kairi y sacudió un poco la cabeza-…mi hijo fue lo único bueno que salio de esa relación…ella me "hechizo" de alguna manera y ni siquiera pensé cuando "hicimos a Sora" (N/A: Usen condón -.-)…nació el y a pesar de todo, fue el día mas feliz de mi vida…pero Aerith no estaba TAN contenta

-¿Y…y eso por que?-pregunto Kairi con cierto temor en su voz-Si yo tuviera un bebe, no dejaría de sonreír al tenerlo en mis brazos

-Aerith era todo, menos una madre cariñosa-tal parecía que con solo abrir la boca, Sephiroth lograba deprimir a Cloud-Estaba enojada por que Sora había sido un humano completo…

-¡O sea que! ¿¡La madre de Sora es una cetra!?-Pregunto Roxas sorprendido, los tres asintieron y Sephiroth prosiguió

-Una noche se lo arrebato a Cloud y lo llevo con un hombre llamado Hojo…ese hombre…mejor dicho, ese loco experimento hasta el cansancio con el niño para sacar lo poco de vampiro que había en el

-Y el resultado de ese experimento fue ese Sora de ojos dorados…-dijo Roxas pensativo

-¿O…o sea que la mamá de Sora es una vampiro?-pregunto Kairi sorprendida y los tres asintieron-Pero… ¿Y que paso con la otra chica? ¿Qué paso con Tifa?

-Ella es una humana completita-respondió Zack muy sonriente, para después usar un tono mas serio y triste-Ella fue quien rescato a Sora de Hojo y de su madre…pero Aerith se frustro tanto por haber perdido a Sora en las manos de su "amiga"…que…

Hubo un pequeño silencio que solo era roto por los bufidos de Sora al dormir y los resoplidos de Riku que estaba muy aburrido de aquella platica, Kairi lo abrazo con mas fuerza y pregunto algo asustada

-¿Esa tal Aerith la mató?

-No…-respondió Cloud con un claro tono de alivio en su voz-Quizá eso era su plan, pero prefirió atacar a alguien mas-Roxas y Kairi se le quedaron viendo, esperando a saber que mas-Mató al padre de Tifa y lo dejó sin una gota de sangre

-Eso destruyo completamente a Tifa-agrego Zack con tristeza-Estuvo a punto de hacer una locura…pero Sora la vio y ella se detuvo… ¿Cuántos años tenía Sora? ¿Cinco o seis, Cloud?

-Acababa de cumplir seis…Tifa se encariño mucho con el y decidió no cometer aquella tontería…así que se fue en busca de Aerith, pero antes de irse me dijo que no me preocupara, ya que n dejaría que ella me arrebatara a Sora de nuevo

-Pero…-puntualizo Sephiroth de nuevo-tal parecía que el cariño que su padre, Tifa y nosotros le dábamos no era suficiente, ya que aun seguía extrañando a su madre

-Ahí es donde Namine entra en la ecuación-dijo Riku aparentemente adormilado

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Acaso creéis que solo los cetra tienen poderes?…Namine tiene el poder de cambiar los recuerdos de la gente con solo tomar un poco de esa sangre

-¿Y tú poder cual es?-pregunto Kairi muy curiosa

-No es de vuestro interés…

-Idiota…-Kairi lanzo una mirada asesina al peliplateado y mejor volteo a ver a Namine-entonces, ¿tu borraste los recuerdos que Sora tenía sobre su madre?

-A…así es…-respondió Namine algo apenada

-Pero entonces ¿para que borraste el hecho de que Cloud es el padre de Sora?

-Eso…bueno…es que…es realmente fácil borrar de la memoria de alguien a un humano…pero borrar a un cetra…-sacudió un poco su cabeza y miro al suelo algo apenada-es mucho muy difícil lograrlo

-Ya veo…-Roxas se llevo una mano a la barbilla y volteo nuevamente hacia con Zack-pero exactamente ¿Qué es un cetra?

-Son la peor especie de vampiros que existen- la voz de Riku ya no sonaba adormilada en lo absoluto, de nuevo tenía ese tono un tanto profundo y sensual que hacia que Roxas no pudiera evitar ponerse un tanto rojo-Odian por completo a los humanos y lo único que hacen es causar conflictos entre ellos para su diversión…pero su apariencia es completamente adorable-hecho un vistazo a Sora y prosiguió-Sora es el perfecto ejemplo de cómo debe de lucir un cetra; joven, tímido, dulce, "protegible". Si vos alguna vez veis a una persona así nunca pensarías que causara problemas

-¡Pero Sora nunca ha causado problemas!-dijeron Kairi y Sora al unísono

-Están olvidando que Sora no es un cetra completo- se acerco a sus dos hijos y acaricio el rostro del castaño-El…nunca será como esas criaturas

Roxas sonrió un poco sin dejar de ver aquella escena, cursi quizá, pero no dejaba de agradarle. Sora comenzó a despertar y se tallo un poco los ojos

-Hola dormilón-dijo Kairi actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, Sora dio un largo bostezo y siguió tallándose el rostro

-Ah… ¿Por qué me quede dormido?

-Por flojo, ¿tienes hambre?-respondió Cloud sonriéndole

-Si tengo hambre, pero no soy flojo, papá-hizo un puchero adorable y de repente se levanto del sillón al ver a Riku y a Namine-¡Oh! Gusto en conocerlos-hizo una pequeña reverencia ante los dos y Namine lo imito, pero Riku no hizo ni el mas mínimo movimiento-Mi nombre es Sora Strife ¿y ustedes quienes son?

-Ellos son Namine y Riku-respondió Sephiroth sonriente mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de los dos-ella es la protegida de Zack y el es mi lindo hijo

-¡Ah! ¿¡En serio!?-Riku le lanzo una mirada asesina a Sephiroth que no logro asustarlo, en cambio Sora se acerco a el y estiro su mano hacia Riku-Mucho gusto, yo soy hijo de Cloud. No sabía que el señor Sephiroth tuviera un hijo

-Ni yo…-musito Riku en voz baja, Sora no alcanzo a oírlo y siguió sonriéndole, estrecho la mano del castaño, cosa que hizo que los celos de Roxas comenzaran a fluir y se acerco a su chico

-Oye, si tienes hambre ¿no sería mejor ir a comer?

-¡Ah! Cierto-se acerco a Cloud y junto sus manos a manera de ruego-Papá, ¿podemos ir a comer hamburguesas?

-¿Eh? Pero si tú nunca haz comido eso

-Lo se, pero Roxas e invito a probar unas, ¿s?

-Hummm…volteo a ver al rubio algo receloso, comenzaba a disgustarle un poco la relación que el chico tenía con su hijo, pero tal parecía que Sora estaba muy feliz al tenerlo a su lado…así que…-Esta bien, vete a cambiar

-¡Si! ¿Me acompañas, Roxas?

-Bueno, vamos

Los dos salieron de ahí y Cloud soltó un bufido al verlo con Sora, pero de repente sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban por los hombros y le daban un beso en la mejilla, volteo apara atrás y vio que era Kairi

-Supongo que ahora te llamare "Papi Cloud", ¿verdad?

-Si eso quieres…

Ella sonrió muy contenta y vio que Riku se acercaba a Sephiroth, el sonrió de manera un tanto curiosa y Riku bufo molesto

-¡Vamos Riku! Te he dicho que no te apenes de llamarme papá

-Es una ridiculez…Tengo mas de 900 años…ni siquiera soy el abuelo de tu abuelo de tu abuelo

Namine comenzó a reírse y Zack se le unió, Sephiroth se hinco en una esquina y comenzó a hacer circulitos en el suelo mientras que Cloud se golpeaba la frente, algo apenado por aquella escena

-¿Eso es normal?-pregunto Kairi, viendo preocupada a Sephiroth

-Terriblemente si…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sora estaba recargado en la pared, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y probando lentamente los labios de Roxas, el aprisionaba contra la pared al castaño, perdiéndose completamente en la pasión que aquellos besos les proporcionaban, fueron cesando y Sora le acaricio el rostro, moviéndole los mechones de la cara como ya era su costumbre

-Tenía muchas ganas de estar a solas contigo…

-Yo también…pero si Cloud nos ve, me mata-dijo Roxas sonriendo

-Entonces huyo de la casa-respondió Sora con firmeza-Si papá intentara alejarme de ti…uhmm-agito su cabeza y se acurruco en Roxas-Si nadie quiere que yo este contigo…escaparía de la casa…y si alguien me alejara de ti…yo moriría

Todo eso lo había dicho "levantando los labios" como lo hacen los niños a los que se les niega un favor, Roxas dio un beso a la frente de Sora, ruborizándose al ver ese puchero

-Si tu escapas…me quedaría solo-Sora dio un pequeño respingo y vio a los ojos de Roxas-Si tu murieras…no habría razón valida para mi por la cual seguir con vida

-Roxas…

-Si tu padre nos cacha, me va a correr a patadas de aquí, así que mejor apúrate

-¡Uy bobo! ¡Ibas bien!

-Jeje, pero es que me da miedo a veces

Sora se soltó de el mientras reía un poco, comenzó a cambiarse mientras que Roxas daba un vistazo a la habitación, vio a la cama y no pudo evitar ponerse rojo al recordar lo que habían hecho en ella…su esfera azul seguía dando unos ligeros resplandores en la mesita de Sora, sonrió un poco y dirigió su mirada al espejo que había en el cuarto, su mirada quedo clavada en la mesa que lo sostenía y Sora se dio cuenta de eso

-¿Qué sucede Roxas?

No respondió y se acerco a la mesa, paso sus dedos y un fino polvo se impregno en sus dedos

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Polvo?

Lo acerco un poco mas a si mismo y vio que daba unos cuantos resplandores rojos, cosa extraña, ya que aquella cosa era blanca. Sora se acerco a ver que era y tomo las manos de Roxas, se quedo viendo a eso un buen rato, pero de repente estornudo y lo esparció nuevamente

-Quizá si era polvo…

-¡Chicos!-la voz de Kairi se oyó del otro lado de la puerta y Sora siguió cambiándose-Dense prisa o si no papá va a venir a ver que hacen

-Ya voy, Kairi-respondió Sora con un rubor en el rostro

* * *

**Un poquito de mas explicacion(muy tediosa a mi parecer) jeje, me gusta Sephy deprimido...no se...a de verse simplemente kawaii!! X3  
Ah! Sobre los "hijos de los soldier"...uhmm bueno, es algo así  
Terra: Es el unico hijo de Zack y del que mas se espera. Su madre se llamaba Cissnei y era uno de los turks (sip, no quedaron libres de salir en mi fick XD), pero ella murio cuando Terra tenia ocho añitos. Esta enamorado de Ven (como lo han visto en un capitulo), pero sabe que "su albhed" comienza a sentir algo por Aqua(su prima). Dentro de un año entrara a Soldier  
Sora: Hijo unico de Cloud y el menor de los tres. Bueno, a el lo conocen mejor que a los demas por que es uno de los protagonistas. Antes de empezar a debilitarse, comenzaba a aprender a como usar los poderes que Aerith le heredo (la mas notoria es telequinesis...luego la veran en accion X3) y pasarse el tiempo con su hermana Kairi. Esta interesado en ser un SOLDIER, pero a Cloud le aterra la idea  
Kairi: La "de enmedio" y la unica que ya es una SOLDIER (novata). Antes vivia en Bevelle junto con su madre, que era una de las personas que mas sabian sobre los cetras. Pero en un terrible accidente, el instinto de Sora se desata y ataca a todo el que se le atraviese, matando a la madre de la chica. Namine borra los recuerdos de los dos y Kairi solo recuerda que su madre murio en un accidente. Pase lo que pase, ella siempre apoya a su hermanito y a Roxas, ya que comienza a tomarle cariño al chico, en lo que pueda, a pesar de que eso signifique estar en constante pleito con Cloud o incluso poner en riesgo su estatus de SOLDIER. Es una chica bastante enamoradiza que pone a sus amigos antes que a si misma.**

**Ya saben: Consejos, criticas(constructivas de preferencia), amenazas de muerte, todas bienvenidas n.n**


	13. Cambios

**Aerith-Pink: Sí...Sephiroth puede ser super kawaii X3...lo del polvo...tardare en decir que era "eso"  
Skyer-10: Zack es lindo de muchas maneras, sobre todo revuelto! XD Sip, jovenes y bellos tomando en cuenta que en ese tiempo tenian entre 15 y 22 años (Cloud es el mas peque de los tres X3) Trata lindo a Sora...pues claro! con semejante dulzurita! quien no quisiera mimarlo hasta morir!? XD Yip, Kairi es la SOLDIER mas joven por el momento...creo que mi mente retorcida epieza a pedirme dibujarla con el uniforme de los SOLDIER OwO  
Black-Song-xx-: Jeje...me tarde mucho en explicar?..."Capitulo 12"...si me tarde un buen U-.-...Cloud como padre no es adorable...mas bien es celoso...y eso lo hace ser adorable...O.O...problemas de desiciones en mi mente XD...eres fan del Kairi/Namine?...pues...aqui no ahi mucha interaccion entre ellas dos, pero en el de "Kingdom1999" va a haber mucha interaccion entre ellas, como una amiga dice "Casi casi terriblemente al limite de un shojo-ai" XD  
Roxie'Kastillo:Jajaja, quien no desearía tener un besito de los labios de Roxas? OwO Yo moriria por uno XD  
rikku-haruno: Verdad que Sephiroth es super lindo!! OuO! Wiii! Sabia que no estaba loca! (Bueno...no tan loca)**

* * *

-Umm…con que así se resolvía todo esto…

-Lo ves Ven, no era tan difícil…

El saco la lengua algo apenado y Aqua comenzó a reírse al verlo. Los dos estaban en la arena, pero en ese momento no había nadie

-Es que no tengo el cerebro enfocado

-Pues deberías concentrare-cerró su cuaderno y lo metió en su mochila-Por que me prometiste que si te ayudaba en esto, tú me invitarías a conocer a tu familia

-Mmmhhh…cierto…-Guardo sus cosas y se recostó en las piernas de Aqua, provocando un leve rubor en la chica-Aqua…nunca te había preguntado, pero ¿Por qué tu interés en los albhed?

-Oh…bueno, es que…-comenzó a acariciar tímidamente el rubio pelo de Ven y el entrecerró sus ojos-Cuando era pequeña, me perdí en Edge…estaba aterrada y no encontraba a mis padres…pero unos albhed me vieron y me llevaron con ellos…no entendía en lo mas mínimo lo que me decían, pero me trataron muy bien. Unas semanas después, uno de ellos me saco y me llevo al centro de Edge y ahí estaban mis padres. El albhed solo hizo una reverencia y se fue

-Ya veo… ¿entonces quieres buscar a esas personas y agradecerles?

-Algo así…

Se acurruco un poco en ella y Aqua siguió mimándolo, ruborizándose un poco al verlo así de tierno, pero su mente le recordaba que Ven andaba con Terra…cosa que hacía que su corazón se estrellara contra el suelo. Aun así se recostó sobre Ven y siguió acariciándole el pelo, de repente el rubio se volteo y quedaron a pocos cm. de los labios del otro. La cara de Aqua fue poniéndose mas y mas roja hasta poder competir con el color escarlata de un tomate, se levanto de golpe y dejo a Ven sentado en la banca

-V…Ven…perdona…yo…yo no quería… ¡Ah! Si Terra hubiera visto eso… ¡No!...me hubiera muerto si mi primo nos hubiera visto…

Ven tomó su mochila y tomó la de Aqua, ella seguía muy nerviosa y camino a un lado de el. El no decía nada, solo miraba de reojo a la chica

-Si tu padre te ve tan nerviosa, me regañara

-¡No! Yo…es que…

Comenzó a temblar un poco, pero no por los nervios. Ven levanto una de sus manos y un copo de nieve cayó en su palma, comenzaba a nevar en Twilight Town y el rubio se quito la chamarra (N/A: ¡¡Nya!! ¡Aparte de lindo! Todo un caballero)

-Que rápido llego el invierno

-No creí que fuera a nevar tan pronto-dijo Aqua con una sonrisa en el rostro, viendo los copos caer

-Vente, si nos exponemos mucho al frió así, nos vamos a enfermar

Se acercaron al toldo de una tienda cerrada y se recargaron en la pared. Ven sacudió la cabeza y la nieve cayó de su pelo, Aqua le ayudo un poco y sonrió tímidamente

-Supongo que en esta Navidad iras al desierto Bikanel

-Me sorprende que mi familia sobreviva si en Navidad hace un frió horrible ahí

-Eres un quejumbroso

Los dos comenzaron a reírse, ella se abrazo de la chamarra del rubio y los dos voltearon a ver al cielo, viendo la nieve caer. Pero se ruborizaron al mismo tiempo al ver un muerdago sobre ellos. Ven volteó a verla y Aqua se ruborizo un poco mas, cerró sus ojos algo apenada, pero los volvió a abrir al sentir las manos del rubio sobre sus hombros, la acerco a si mismo y junto los labios de la pelo-azul a los suyos. Ella abrió aun mas los ojos, sorprendida por lo que pasaba, sintió que el comenzaba a probar sus labios y lo imito, entrecerrando sus ojos y poniendo sus brazos sobre los hombros de Ven, el la abrazó con fuerza, acercando el cuerpo de la chica al suyo. Poco a poco sus tímidos besos iban siendo mas apasionados, olvidándose completamente del frió de la nieve y siendo vistos por la gente como un par de tortolitos. Cesaron poco a poco y el acaricio el rostro de Aqua, pasando la yema de sus pulgares por los ruborcitos de la chica

-Ven…me besaste…solo por el muerdago, ¿no es así?

-Agh…- abrazó a Aqua y puso su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica-no lo se…solo lo hice…

-Esto esta mal…solo somos amigos…

-¿Pero por que solo amigos?

-Por que a quien tu quieres es a Terra…-abrazó con un poco de mas fuerza a Ven al decir esas palabras que tanto la herían-…tu corazón le pertenece a mi primo y no a mi…por eso no podemos ser mas que amigos…

-Aqua…

Siguió abrazándola y le acarició el pelo a Aqua, ella se acurruco en Ven, dejando de sentir frió al estar en los brazos del rubio

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-No me agrada para nada verlo así de cercas de el-dijo Cloud en voz baja, viendo a "escondidas" como Sora se despedía de Roxas

-Me encanta bajarte de tu nube, Cloud-respondió Sephiroth muy divertido por la cara del Strife-Pero parece ser que es tu hijo el que se la pasa abrazándolo

-¡No! Sora es un niño decente y no andaría exhibiéndose por ahí haciendo escenitas románticas

-Igual que como tu lo hacías con su madre-Los dos voltearon y vieron a Zack trepado en la barda-Tranquilo Cloud, es normal que un padre defienda por sobre todas las cosas la inocencia de sus hijos

-¿Te pasa lo mismo con Terra?

-Ya tiene 17 años-respondió Zack encogiéndose de hombros-el ya no es un niño

-Aun así…no creo estar preparado para ver a mi hijo besarse con alguien

-Entonces no voltees- se notaba que Sephiroth disfrutaba verlo así de celoso, mientras le señalaba en el instante donde los dos se besaban

-Lo sabemos Cloud…te toco ser padre a una edad muy joven y tu relación con Aerith no fue para nada exitosa-el rubio suspiro un poco y se paso una mano por su pelo-y por eso eres un padre algo sobre protector, pero debes entender que Sora ya no es un niño. Es un jovencito hecho y derecho que empieza a liberarse del capullo donde lo tienes encerrado

-Mmmhhh…a veces odio cuando tienes razón, Zack

-Además que con los besos que se dan, dudo mucho que Sora siga siendo virgen

Cloud se dejo caer al oír eso, Sephiroth sonrió malévolamente al verlo y Zack sonrió con nerviosismo. Rogaba a todos los dioses por que su hijo no hubiera perdido su inocencia, y menos con un chico al que a duras penas conocía. De repente se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde Sora y Roxas estaban

-¡Sephiroth! ¿Ves lo que provocas?

-Juju, esto se pondrá divertido-dijo sacando unos binoculares y dirigiéndolos hacia ellos (N/A: ¿de donde los saco? XD)

Sora vio de reojo a su padre y soltó rápidamente a Roxas, el sonrió como si nada hubiera ocurrido y pregunto lo mas natural posible

-Papá, ¿Qué sucede?

-Si sigues bajo la nieve te enfermaras, entra a la casa

-Pero…es que no hace tanto frió… ¡además que hoy me siento muy bien!

-Aun así entra, tengo algo importante que hablar con Roxas

Tuvo que obedecerlo y se dirigió a la mansión, echando un último vistazo a Roxas. Los dos permanecieron en silencio y Cloud carraspeo un poco, aclarándose la garganta

-No suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, pero quiero pedirte un favor

-¿E…En serio? ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, no se, y en realidad, no quiero saber cual es la verdadera relación que tienes con mi hijo, pero la verdad es que Sora es realmente feliz a tu lado. Así que quisiera pedirte que trabajaras en la mansión

-¿¡E…En serio!?-Roxas intentaba no demostrar tanta emoción, pero era algo simplemente imposible-¡Yo…Yo había venido a verlo por esa razón!

-Entonces puedo tomar eso como aceptas…

-¡Claro que acepto! ¿Cuándo inicio?

-Mañana si lo deseas, pero debo aclarar que lo hago solo por que a Sora le gusta estar contigo, nada mas

-¡Entendido, no se preocupe suegro!- Cloud alzo una ceja y vio autoritariamente a Roxas, el solo se encogió un poco al ver aquella mirada asesina y se corrigió-Es decir…no se preocupe, señor Cloud

-Llámame Cloud, nada de señor NI de suegro…

* * *

**"Suegro" jajajajajajaja, Roxas se acaba de descubrir solito XD...sobre lo de Ven y Aqua...traía ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos dos, pero lo inicie como un TerraxVen...uhmmm curioso...-.-  
Ya saben: Consejos, criticas(constructivas de preferencia), amenazas de muerte, todas bienvenidas n.n**


	14. Lazos

**pppaola: Eje...no pude continuarle pronto...pero es que los examenes se me vienen encima (AAAHHH!! AVALANCHA DE EXAMENES X.X)  
skyer-10: No seas mala, deja que Cloud viva en su pequeño mundo de fantasia xD, toma en cuenta que es su unico hijo y ademas por lo debil que es...se preocupa mas por el que por Kairi. Sephirot es genial aqui OwO...adoro lo malo que es con Cloud xD  
Roxie'Kastillo: jajaja, y seguimos debatiendo si Roxas tiene neuronas o no X3 Creo que los Strife lo ponen nervioso  
Black-Song-xx-: No te preocupes...todas dudabamos de que ese hombre tenga emociones... !madre mia! tener una chica tan bella y excepcional como Tifa a su lado y que de plano no la pele! No se si no tiene emociones o de plano no tiene cerebro ò.ó...uhmm...olvidemos eso ultimo XD Si, es bastate celoso con Sora, pero ahi que tomar en cuenta que el tuvo al castañin a los...15 o 16 años...y fue lo unico bueno que obtuvo de Aerith (XD) así que su actitud sería de proteger lo unico bueno en eso...ademas...a poco con esa actitud a uno no le encantaría protegerlo!! OwO**

* * *

Llego el día y yo me estire en mi cama, papá no quiso decirme lo que le dijo a Roxas…cosa que en realidad no me agrada…afuera se oye un simple "chak chak chak" que he de suponer que es alguien cortando los arbustos…me gustaría bajar a ver pero…no me siento bien…me siento mareado…mejor dicho, sofocado…odio mi enfermedad…realmente la odio…si no la tuviera…de seguro podría tener una vida normal y podría ir a una escuela publica…y no los maestros privados que me dan clases…ah…si salgo al patio quizá me sienta mejor…además ya son las 11:00 a.m.…esta vez si me excedí con mi flojera…

-¿Oh? Buenos días, joven Sora-humm…me pregunto cuantos años tiene Kaede-san… ¿20? ¿22?- ¿A dónde va?

-Quiero salir al jardín un rato…

-¿Se siente bien?

-Me siento algo mareado, pero con tomar aire fresco se me quita

-Este…si va a salir… ¿no preferiría cambiarse su pijama?

-No…mi hermana ya me ha visto así y ustedes también

-Es que…bueno…

-Solo serán unos minutitos

Que extraño es a veces. Pero en fin, es lindo que papá al menos ya me deje salir al jardín…uhmm…de seguro el señor Zack tiene algo que ver…

-Sora, buenos días

-¿¡Ro…Roxas!?-¿¡Roxas!? ¿¡En mi casa!? ¿¡Podando los arbustos!? ¡Y lo mejor de todo!... ¡Sin camisa! ¡…no! ¡…esto esta mal!... no, no digo que es lo mas sexy que he visto en mi vida…pe… pero se supone que debemos guardarnos eso para la intimidad, ¿no?... ¡uy! Una gotita de sudor esta bajando por su torso… ¡Ya Sora! ¡Deja de ver eso o tendrás problemas! ¡Voltéate, voltéate! -¿Qu…Que haces aquí?- me volteo y me tapo los ojos un poco…por si las dudas- Si mi padre llega y te ve así…

-El me pidió que trabajara aquí- sentí que se me acercaba y ponía una de sus manos sobre mi cadera, acercándose mas a mi y susurrándome al oído- Yo te lo prometí, ¿no? Te dije que hallaría una manera de estar juntos…

-Y si estoy muy alegre por eso… ¿Pe…pero…no deberías ponerte camisa?

-Hace mucho calor, además…-me acerca aun mas a el y me da un beso en el cuello…uff…que bien se sintió eso…-me siento mas a gusto así-de repente me suelta y truena los dedos- ¡Por cierto! Antes de que Iori-sama, me dijo que estaría bajo tus ordenes

-¿Mis ordenes?

-Yo tampoco le entendí-se encogió de hombros y me sonrió-Solo me dijo "Vas a estar a las ordenes de Sora, vas a protegerlo, obedecerlo y llamarlo amo Sora, ¿entendido?"

-Ah…eso…-uy…que malo es Iori-san…-siempre le dice lo mismo a los nuevos guardias

-Suena como si fuéramos sirvientes…

-Discúlpalo Roxas…el no es una mala persona, solo…-pone un dedo en mis labios, callándome solo para luego besarme…no saben cuanto es que adoro sus besos…un momento… ¡ah! ¡Los guardias!- ¡Ro…Roxas! No podemos besarnos tan a la ligera, si alguien nos ve y le dice a…

-No hay nadie

-¿Que?

-Solo estamos tu, Kaede y yo

-¿Y mi hermana, y los demás?

-Kairi fue con Olette y Selphie de compras. Y los guardias se fueron con Cloud a ayudarlo en una misión o algo así

-Humm…ya veo…-de nuevo se fueron sin decirme nada…no saben lo mucho que me preocupo cuando hacen cosas así-Roxas ¿Te puedo dar mi primer orden?

-¿Qué sucede?

-No se cocinar y tengo hambre…así que…

-¡Oh! Bueno, vamos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Namine estaba acostada sobre Riku mientras el le acariciaba el pelo, ambos desnudos y siendo tapados por la sabana de la cama donde estaban. La chica comenzó a despertar y el le sonrió al verla

-Buenos días

-Me…quede dormida de nuevo…

-Siempre

Sonrió un poco y volvió a acurrucarse en el, Riku permaneció en silencio mientras seguía mimándola, ella se sentó sobre el y cubrió su desnudez con la sabana

-Si Zack-san se entera…

-No tiene por que enterarse

-Pero el me preguntara que en donde he andado

-Podéis deciros una mentirilla blanca

-Para ti es sencillo decirlo por que vives con Sephirot-sama, pero Zack-san es muy buena persona conmigo

-Ah…Nami, Nami, Nami…tan buena niña como siempre…

-Eso es lo que te gusta de mi, ¿no?

-Touche…

Namine rió un poco y beso los labios de Riku, se levanto y comenzó a cambiarse, el la imito y al terminar la abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿Te arrepientes de haberme trasformado?

-Para nada

Volvió a sonreír y permanecieron así un rato, de repente Riku dio un respingo y soltó a la chica

-¿Qu…que sucede?

-¡Quédate aquí!

-¿¡Por que!?

-¡Por favor!

Se quitó la camisa y aquellas alas de murciélago aparecieron en su espalda, abrió la ventana y emprendió vuelo, mientras que Namine veía preocupada lo sucedido

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Papá, bienvenido a casa

Fue corriendo hacia el y abrazó a Cloud, el sonrió y le acarició el pelo a su hijo

-¿Cómo estuviste?

-Muy bien

-Kaede ¿Qué tan cercas estuvieron?

-Pues…-Sora volteo a verlo con aquellos ojos de cachorrito, haciendo que Kaede se ruborizara-…es…estuvieron muy tranquilos

-Mh…ya veo-Kaede le sonrió a Sora y el le sonrió agradecido

Los otros se veían algo lastimados, pero completos. En cambio Iori era el que peor aspecto tenía, ya que traía los brazos y el ojo izquierdo vendados

-¡I…Iori-san!-Soltó a Cloud y fue corriendo hacía el, Iori sonrió un poco y se hinco, quedando a la altura de Sora-¿Quién le hizo esto? ¿Esta bien?

-Solo son unos rasguños, no se preocupe

-Pero…sus brazos…y su rostro…-toco la cara de Iori, posando su mano sobre aquella venda y dejando escapar unas lagrimas-¡¿Cómo no me voy a… preocupar si lo veo así?!

Sora intentaba contenerse, pero las lágrimas seguían bajando por su rostro, Iori toco la mano del castaño y le secó unas lágrimas

-Ya le dije, son solo rasguños y pronto sanaran, unas heridas tan simples no merecen sus lagrimas

-Pero…

-No importa…además…soy mas feliz viéndolo sonreír

Sora sonrió y asintió un poco, de repente el cayo al suelo y el castaño dio un gemido asustado, se hinco al lado del Iori y agito el cuerpo del hombre

-¡IORI-SAN! ¡IORI-SAN!-Volteo a todos lados y vio que todos estaban tirados en el suelo- ¡PAPÁ!

-Corre a la casa de…Zack

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, papá?

-Huye de aquí

-Vaya Cloud… ¿en serió creíste que "tus chicos" me detendrían?- volteo hacía Aerith mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a la chica, ella sonrió inocentemente y Sora se llevo las manos al pecho- Hola bebe, cuanto sin verte…es sorprendente lo mucho que haz crecido

-¿Ma…mamá?

-¡Ay, corazón! Aun me recuerdas

-¿Qu…que sucede? ¿¡Por que le haces esto a papá!?

-Son cosas difíciles de explicar, pero vengo por ti

-¿Por…mi…?

-¡Aerith! Si le tocas un solo pelo a mi hijo…

-Te recuerdo que también es mi hijo-Cloud fue levantándose del suelo, pero ella ladeo su cabeza y el volvió a caer-Así que estoy en mi derecho de llevármelo

-No…no me volverás…a quitar a Sora…

-¡Mamá, por favor detén esto!

-Bebe, esto lo hago por ti-se fue acercando a el y Sora gateo hacía atrás, viendo a Roxas inconciente en el suelo- Ellos son inferiores a ti…tu y yo somos mejores que estos simples humanos

-¡Na…Nadie es superior a alguien mas! Papá siempre me ha dicho que…

-Tu padre se puede equivocar, bebe-dijo la chica muy sonriente

-¡NO LO HAGAS AERITH!

-Veo que papi no te ha dicho nada…

-¿Decirme…que…?

-¡BASTA AERITH!

-Eres un cetra, corazón…-vio confundido a Aerith y ella rió un poco-Eres uno de los vampiros mas poderosos que existen y nadie te lo había dicho

Sora se quedo helado al oír eso, Cloud maldecía por lo bajo mientras seguía intentando levantarse

-No… ¡mentira! ¡Yo no soy un vampiro!

-Claro que lo eres, sino ¿Por qué tu padre te mantiene tan vigilado?

-E…Eso es por que soy su hijo

-¿Y de donde crees que vienen tus poderes?

-Es por…por las células de Jenova de papá

-Sabes que eso es mentira…

Oyó un aleteo y vio a Riku descender ante ellos, fue corriendo hacía ella y la golpeo con su cuerpo, ella cayo al suelo y Riku se dirigió a atacarla

-¡Sora ayúdame!

-¡BA…BASTA!

Levanto uno de sus brazos y lo dirigió a Riku, golpeándolo con una onda psíquica y haciendo que Riku cayera lejos de Aerith. Sora grito aterrado y fue hacía el, hincándose a un lado del peliplateado

-¡Riku! ¡Perdóname, yo…!

-¿Lo ves, bebe? Ese niño también es un vampiro- se levanto del suelo y sacudió su vestido-Y con un solo ataque lo venciste

-¡Yo no quería herirlo! ¡No debería de usar mis poderes contra gente inocente!

-Tranquilo...todo esta bien-acarició el rostro de Sora y el fue entrecerrando sus ojos hasta cerrarlos por completo-con nosotros…podrás usar tus poderes sin miedo a nadie- Volvió a abrir los ojos y su iris se volvió dorada. Aerith sonrió satisfecha y abrazó a su hijo-bienvenido de vuelta hijo

El solo sonrió a modo de respuesta. El hechizo de Aerith comenzó a desvanecerse en Roxas y el fue despertando, se levanto y suspiro sorprendido al ver aquello. Ambos castaños voltearon a verlo y ella sonrió

-¿Sora…qui…quien es ella?

-¿Amigo tuyo, hijo?

-¿Hijo? ¡La cetra!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Roxas ya estaba tirado en el suelo con Sora encima, el lo detenía con gran facilidad mientras se relamía los labios al ver a su presa

-So…ra…

Las uñas del chico crecieron nuevamente y junto sus dedos, formando una cuchilla con ellos

-Acaba con el y vamonos-dijo Aerith con total tranquilidad

Sora sonrió al oírla y dirigió sus garras contra el cuello del rubio. Roxas cerró sus ojos y apretó los dientes aterrado. De repente sintió que Sora temblaba levemente, abrió los ojos y vio unas lagrimas salir de los dorados ojos del castaño, sus uñas se habían detenido a pocos cm. de su cuello y parecía como si luchara por detenerse

-Ro…x…as…

Aerith no puedo creer lo que sucedía y se fue acercando a ellos, pero una shuriken se enterró en el suelo, deteniendo su camino

-¡Alto ahí, vieja bruja!

Volteo y vio a tres chicas acercarse a ellos. Yuffie le sonreía de manera desafiante, Kairi abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a su hermano y Tifa la miraba con su habitual frió semblante

-Tardaste bastante, Tifa

-Es que las reuniones familiares me ponen nostálgica

-Jejeje, tan graciosa como siempre

Dio un vistazo a como estaba la situación, viendo los dorados ojos de Sora y a Cloud tirado en el suelo, lanzándole una mirada asesina a la chica

-Verme así no los ayudara

-Libera a Cloud y deja a Sora en paz

-Uhmm…esta bien-trono los dedos y Cloud logro levantarse del suelo, viendo confundido a la castaña-pero solo lo hago por que Sora aun es muy pequeño, volveré después por el

Desapareció y Kairi bufo molesta, Tifa les susurro a las dos que fueran a ayudar a Cloud. Oyó la risa de Aerith tras de ella y cerro sus puños

-Regresare, te lo aseguro…

-Estaré esperándote

Pero mientras tanto…

Sintió que una de las uñas de la chica la tocaban y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, pero oyó un golpe y Aerith desapareció nuevamente, sintió que un hombre la abrazaba y ella sonrió aliviada

-Muchas gracias, Auron oni-san

-Cuando lo desees

Se soltó de el y sonrió muy contenta, pero oyó un ligero bufido proveniente de Sora, el se bajo de Roxas y se alejo de ellos, buscando aun a Aerith

-¿So…Sora? Soy yo…soy tu padre, ¿recuerdas?

Dio unos pasos atrás, viendo con odio a Cloud. Kairi intento acercársele, pero Cloud la detuvo, poniéndose delante de ella. Tifa aprovecho eso y se acerco al castaño, el Strife intento detenerla pero ella le sonrió. Sora la vio cauteloso y la morena extendió sus brazos, sonriéndole calidamente al chico

-Sora… ¿me recuerdas?-el castaño la vio confundido y ella sonrió un poco-Soy Tifa…soy una buena amiga de tu papá…yo te cuide cuando eras pequeño…-se acerco un poco a ella y Tifa puso sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño-Tu siempre me decías que querías buscar una manera de poder usar magia igual que yo… ¿recuerdas?

Lo abrazó contra su pecho y puso la frente del castaño sobre su hombro. Lagrimas volvieron a salir de aquellos ojos dorados y abrazó a Tifa, pero lo hizo sin cuidado y encajo las uñas en su espalda. Ella ahogo un gemido de dolor, pero no lo soltó. Acaricio el pelo de Sora y sus uñas volvieron a su tamaño normal, dejando unos hilillos de sangre bajando por la espalda de la chica, sus ojos volvieron a ser azul zafiro y los dos se hincaron en el suelo, mientras que el veía asustado a Tifa

-Perdóname…yo… ¡Yo no quería herirte!

-Todo esta bien…-besó la frente de Sora mientras que lo abrazaba maternalmente- No paso nada…se que no querías hacerlo…

-Aun así te herí…-vio la sangre de la morena en sus manos y apretó los puños asustado-querías ayudarme y yo solo te herí

-Estoy bien…y tu haz vuelto…-Sora se acurruco en ella y Tifa sonrió-todo esta bien…

Riku reaccionó y Kairi le ayudo a levantarse, al poco rato Namine y Zack llegaron mientras le pedían perdón a Cloud por la tardanza. El castaño comenzó a arrullarse, pero sus lagrimas siguieron humedeciendo su rostro, Tifa sonreía mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico hasta hacerlo dormir, una ultima lagrima bajo por su rostro y Sora dijo en un susurro:

-Mami…Tifa…

* * *

**Ouu...Sora es simplemente kawaii...traía ganas de hacer que el la llamara "Mami Tifa" que a decir verdad, eso iba a pasar hasta el ultimo...pero no me aguante xD**

**Consejos, criticas(constructivas de preferencia), amenazas de muerte, todo en el botoncito indigo de abajo n.n**


	15. Inicio

**Black-Song-xx-: Bueno, con semejante bombon como Roxas, hasta yo destilo baba! Lo de RikuxNamine...creia que esa escena a nadie iba a convencer...aunque ya que me dijiste eso tome confianza TwT...Así que seguire poniendo eso! XD...y si...la mami de Sora no los dejara en paz  
skyer-10: jajajaja, ya que lo subi me acorde que varias veces lo habías usado! XD...pero ya para que modificarlo Un.n...Lamento si te molesto que usara el "Touche"...no volvere a usarlo, te lo juro  
pppaola: juju...bueno...se que no tuvo mucha participación...es mas...como que se me paso escribir mas de el...ehmm...perdona Un.n  
Roxie'Kastillo: Y no odio a Aerith! Bueno...odio el CloudxAerith...pero no directamente a ella...solo que siempre es niña buena y quería ver como se vería de mala...solo eso...disculpa Un.n**

* * *

-¡Tifa, eso fue tan temerario!

-¿De…de que hablas?

-Acercarte a el cuando estaba tan… ¡loco! Pudo haberte herido aun peor si no hubieras tenido tanta suerte

-Ya sabía a lo que me arriesgaba, Yuffie… además no quería perderlo cuando recién regresamos…

Las dos estaban en una habitación que Cloud les había ofrecido. Tifa traía el pelo amarrado en una coleta y tapaba sus pechos con su blusa mientras que Yuffie curaba las heridas de la espalda de la mayor, ella daba pequeños saltos tras cada toque del algodón con alcohol, pero ella termino rápido de ponerle venditas en las heridas

-¿Sabes? También tuviste suerte de que tu hermano estuviera ahí

-Es que su hijo estaba ahí, el rubio que tenía ojos albhed

-¡Pues claro! Ese chico tan guapo tenía que ser hijo de Auron…además que también se parece mucho a Rikku

-También tienen otro…es muy parecido a Roxas…pero es mas adorable

-Oh…lastima que solo a la boda fuimos

-En lo que te preocupas, Yuffie…

Oyeron a alguien tocar y Cloud entro a la habitación, cerró la puerta y al ver así a Tifa, su rostro se puso extremadamente rojo, causando la risa de ambas chicas

-Este…yo…perdona…yo…

-Tranquilo Cloud, traigo sostén

-Voy a ir con Sora y Kairi, los dejo solos

Yuffie salió entre risas y Cloud volteo a otro lado, Tifa se intento sujetar el sostén, pero no lo lograba, se frustro y se acerco a Cloud

-¿Me ayudas? Es que aun me duele un poco la espalda

-Cla…Claro…

Se acerco a ella y tomo los tirantes del sostén de la chica. A Cloud siempre le había sorprendido que Tifa nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que su buen formado cuerpo le provocaba. Lo sujetó y ella le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, se puso la blusa con la que antes se había cubierto y se sentó en la cama de la habitación

-Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste, Tifa

-¿Lo de Sora? No importa, era algo que debía hacer

-No debías…-se sentó al lado de Tifa y ella se quito sus tenis, subiendo sus pies a la cama y recargando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas-Yo soy el padre de Sora, yo soy el que debe protegerlo, no tu…tu…

-No soy su madre…-escondió un poco su rostro, solo dejando ver sus ojos-se que no soy la madre de Sora y nunca lo seré…pero…aun así lo quiero mucho…-los ojos de la chica se pusieron levemente cristalinos y ella se tallo con sus rodillas-Quizá…el hecho de que te amaba influye mucho…

-¿Me "amabas"?

-No me correspondiste…-dijo de manera un tanto nostálgica-Y supongo que ahora menos…ya que Aerith esta mas latente que nunca… ¿verdad?

-Tifa…bien sabes que te amo…-tomó la mano de la chica y se ruborizo aun mas-Te lo dije antes de que te fueras…cometí un error al creer que Aerith era la mujer perfecta para mi…pero tu…

-Quizá yo tampoco sea la "mujer perfecta"-a pesar de lo que decía, tomo con mas fuerza la mano de Cloud

-Si no eres tú, ¿Quién es entonces?-Yo que se…pero no lo soy yo…yo…yo soy muy violenta, impulsiva, poco confiable y una amenaza para la seguridad de Sora-se llevo una mano a la estrella invertida que estaba en su nuca y cerro los ojos

-Para mi eres perfecta…-musito Cloud, haciendo que Tifa lo volteara a ver-Tu siempre…me haz amado y fue un completo imbecil al no darme cuenta…-trago un poco de saliva y prosiguió-Cuando les conté sobre mi compromiso con Aerith, tu sonreíste y nos deseaste la mejor de la suerte…te apartaste un poco de nosotros, pero nunca fuiste hostil…descubriste a la verdadera Aerith e intentaste alertarme, pero fui un estupido que no creía lo que decías, hasta que ella me separo de Sora. Tú seguiste apoyándome y sacrificaste todo por salvar a Sora…y ahora…regresaste y evitaste nuevamente que me lo arrebatara, si tu no eres la ideal, ¿entonces quien es?

-Cloud…sabes que…nuestro momento ya pasó…

-¿Ya paso? ¿…así de simple?

-Ya no soy una niñita y tú ya eres padre…mi deber es detener a Aerith y el tuyo de cuidar a Sora y a Kairi…

-¿Y acaso no podríamos ayudarnos estando juntos?

-Tus hijos estarán en peligro estando conmigo

-¿Y acaso Sora no lo estaba cuando tu no estabas?

-¡Eso fue solo suerte!

-¡Para mi no es suerte!

La jalo hacia si mismo y beso a Tifa a la fuerza, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida e intento hacer que el la soltara, pero sin éxito. Poco a poco comenzó a dejarse llevar y comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Cloud, besándose como si intentaran recuperar todo el tiempo que habían estado alejados, fueron cesando y ella lo vio con las mejillas ruborizadas

-Cloud…yo…

-¿Papá?-voltearon a donde habían oído la voz de Sora, el los veía algo apenado con las manos sobre su pecho. Tifa se alejo de Cloud rápidamente y el castaño hizo una reverencia ante los dos-disculpen…

-No importa Sora-respondió Tifa poniéndose los tenis y soltándose el pelo-no pasa nada de nada entre tu padre y yo

-¿No?-pregunto ladeando su cabeza- ¿Por qué no?

-Por que ya tienes a tu mamá

-Pero mamá no me quiere-Cloud lo vio con tristeza mientras que Tifa abrazaba maternalmente al chico-por su culpa…te lastime y no quería hacer eso…-ella negó un poco mientras le sonreía al chico-¿No…estas enojada por eso?

-Claro que no-le dio un beso en la frente, pero Sora la vio con tristeza

-¿y si…si mamá aparece y me retransforma en un…un cetra?

-Entonces yo te traeré de vuelta

-¿Y si te hiero aun peor?

-No importaría, por que tenerte así es razón suficiente

-¿Serás como mi madre?

-¿Eh?

-Por como vi…papá te quiere mucho…y yo también te quiero mucho…y como mi mamá verdadera no actúa como tal, ¿te gustaría ser mi mamá?

-¿Y si no fuera la persona que tu crees?-Sora la vio confundido y ella prosiguió-Para ti…soy una completa extraña, mi único punto a favor es que te ayude, ¿pero y si esto fuera un plan para hacerles daño?

-No pareces una persona así…

-Pero tu madre tampoco lo parece

-Tu eres diferente…recuerdo muy poquito…pero lo que si recuerdo es que siempre haz sido muy linda conmigo, así como una mamá-Tifa sonrió un poco y asintió, haciendo que Sora sonriera muy contenta-¿entonces si?

-Si tú quieres que lo sea, esta bien, seré tu mamá

Sora la abrazó muy contento mientras que Cloud los veía son decir nada, solo sonriendo ante tal imagen. Oyeron a alguien tocar la puerta y Auron entro con total tranquilidad

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-No

-Mmmhh…bueno…Tifa, Rikku dice que si deseas ir a la casa

-Claro, ¿Pero para que?

-Ya sabes como es Rikku, le dije que estarían cansadas por el viaje, pero ella respondió-carraspeo un poco y fingió un voz femenina- "¡No digas tonterías Auron! Ellas son chicas muy fuertes y de seguro les encantaría una charla"

-Al decir "charla" se refiere a una fiesta, ¿verdad?

-Si, además que gracias a ella, Ven esta ansioso de conocerte

-Jeje, sería una descortesía muy grande decir que no

-No te hagas hermanita, tu lo que quieres es tomar

-¿Y quien me inicio en eso?

-Sin comentarios-respondió Auron y Sora le dio un leve jaloncito a Tifa

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-¿Conmigo? Pues por mí no hay problema, pero lo correcto sería que le pidieras permiso a tu papá

-¿Papá?-el asintió un poco y Sora sonrió, tomando la mano de su "madre"

-¿No vendrás, Cloud?

-No, sobro en eso-Tifa lo vio muy confundida y el agito una de sus manos, restándole importancia a su comentario-Vayan ustedes

-Los traeré en la noche

-Esta bien

Salió del cuarto y Sora se colgó levemente del cuello de Tifa, Auron fue con ellos, pero Cloud lo detuvo

-Nunca tuve oportunidad de…pedirle disculpas por lo que Xemnas dijo de usted

-Uhmm… ¿Lo dice sinceramente…o solo por que soy el hermanastro de Tifa?

-Lo digo sinceramente

-Mh…bueno, pero tú no eres el que debería de pedir disculpa, sino ese hombre…

-Aun así…es mas- saco la esfera de entre sus ropas y se la ofreció a Auron-quiero regresarle esto

-Muchas gracias-tomo la esfera sonriendo levemente-mi esposa estará muy contenta

-¿Esa esfera que es?

-Uh… ¿esto?-la lanzo al aire y la cacho nuevamente-digamos que el señor Cid se la heredara a Roxas junto con otras cosas…

-¿Cid? Un momento…Cid Kishima es el líder albhed

-Exacto

-¿Roxas es el heredero del liderazgo albhed?

-Así es…pero sobra decir que si divulgas eso…

-Pondré en peligro al chico, ya se. Aun ahí varios anti-albheds en el mundo…

-Si, y si se le ocurre delatar a mi hijo…pues solo tenga en cuenta la condición del suyo

-¿Quién lo diria…?-dijo Cloud sonriendo levemente-…no somos tan diferentes…

-Tú proteges a Sora de los cetras

-Y usted a Roxas de los anti-albheds

Auron rió un poco y oyó a Roxas llamarlo, toco el pomo de la puerta y volteó a ver de nuevo a Cloud

-Pero a mi me va peor, tengo que lidiar con un par de demonios que solo se la viven en problemas

-No se la crea-respondió Cloud mientras que una gota de sudor eclipsaba su rostro-Quizá Kairi y Sora se vean inocentes, pero juntos me dan sustos mortales…

-Supongo que eso es lo normal al ser padres

* * *

**Quería escribir mas...pero mamá me quiere lejos de la computadora Un.n**

**Consejos, criticas(constructivas de preferencia), amenazas de muerte, todo en el botoncito indigo de abajo n.n**


	16. Fiesta! XD

**Roxie'Kastillo: O.o...esta bien...odias a Tifa...No dire nada XD...He aprendido a mantener la boca callada  
skyer-10: Jajajajaja, si, debía de acercarlos de alguna manera XD...Pero no pasara de nuevo. Si, imposible poderse enojar con Sora! Es tan lindo, dulce y adorable que nadie se puede enojar con el (Parece que hable de un cachorrito O.o). Auron es genial OwO...no se por que lo quieres ahorcar, me explicas?  
Saku-Lucil:Esta bien, no importa (yo tampoco comento así mucho que digamos TTTT) Si! Soy la mami de Sora, Auron es simplemente genial y Roxas tiene una gran herencia (y responsabilidad) sobre sus hombros. Sobra decir que el tambien sufrira por ser el futuro lider de los albhed, verdad?  
kuro-no-neko-yoru-no-tenshi:Ok! Esperare a que algo se te venga a la mente! Ya que lo logres me pides ayuda n.n(esperando frente a la compu)  
Colours of blood: Lento? Menso diría yo! XD Sigo preguntandome por que me sale así de bobo! Casi todos los personajes se derivan de alguna de mis personalidades...me pregunto de donde salio Cloud? XD...Intento que la relación entre Sora y Tifa sea muy unida, así evitar los problemas de que Sora sienta celos de que ella "acapare" a Cloud**

* * *

-¡Tifa! ¡Yuffie!-.Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó efusivamente, Sora se escondió tras Roxas con cierto temor al ver a Rikku,- ¡Cuánto sin verlas, ya las extrañaba!

-¡Yo le decía a Tifa que viniéramos de visita, pero no me pelaba!-.Yuffie tomo las manos de Rikku y juntas comenzaron a brincar como si fueran unas niñas

-¡Que mala es ella, yo que tenía tantas ganas de verlas!

-Chi…chicas, dejen de hacer eso-. Dijo Tifa sonriendo apenada

-¡Ay vamos! Llevamos mucho sin vernos

-Si, además que pronto vendrán varios a festejar

Siguieron platicando animadamente y entraron. Sora tomó el brazo del rubio y entro con curiosidad a la casa de Roxas, vio como el rubio se quitaba los zapatos en el recibidor y ladeo su cabeza con curiosidad

-¡Oh, Cierto! En tu casa no se quitan los zapatos, ¿verdad?

-Me los quito y… ¿ando en calcetines?

-No, mira…Ehmm… ¡ya! Te pones esto-dijo sacando unas pantunflas blancas, Sora las tomo y se quito los tenis

-Tengo miedo Roxas…siempre que voy a esas fiestas con el señor Xemnas…hago cosas vergonzosas y el siempre me reprende, además la gente cree que soy muy raro y se burlan de mi

-Nada de eso pasara hoy-.beso los labios del castaño brevemente, pero Sora lo siguió viendo con cierta preocupación.- ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre esas fiestas y esta?

-Pues…no se…

-Bueno, que en esta está Tifa-san y yo…estará mi familia y varios amigos nuestros…

-¿Y si no les agrado? Quizá no les guste que un niño que se la pasa entre "estirados" este con ellos

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Mi familia te va a adorar, bueno…quizá Tidus quiera hacerte bromas, pero yo estaré contigo, ¿esta bien?

-Si…

A la fiesta llegaron Braska, Jecht y Tidus, después toda la familia de Zack (a excepción de Terra) y de Squall. Kairi llego junto con Selphie y fue con Squall para preguntarle por su hija, o sea Olette. Ella llego al poco rato y saludo a la pelirroja, fue corriendo hacía con Roxas y se colgó del cuello de este, saludando también a Sora, Pence llego junto con ella y se llevo una sorpresa al conocer a Sora, sorpresa que incremento aun mas al descubrir que el castaño era hijo de un SOLDIER(1). Así que lo "bombardeo" con miles de preguntas que marearon a Roxas, pero que Sora respondió cortésmente. El reía adorablemente tras cada chillido de emoción de Pence, mientras que tomaba la mano del rubio.

-¡Diablos Roxas!-Se quejo Pence cuando las preguntas se le acabaron-¡Me hubieras dicho antes que tu chico era hijo de un SOLDIER!

-¿Y arriesgar a Sora a que le hubieras hecho mas preguntas?-Sora comenzó a reír y vio como Pence se ruborizaba por lo que Roxas había dicho

-Por mi no hay problema, no se preocupe

-¡Gracias Sora! Wow, no puedo creer que seas hijo de Cloud Strife, y aun mas increíble que en Twilight Town halla SOLDIERS

-Mi hermana también es una SOLDIER-dijo Sora inocentemente mientras señalaba a Kairi

-¿Esa chica tan guapa es una SOLDIER? Wow, si Hayner supiera…

-¿Saber que?

Volteo hacia atrás, encontrándose con Hayner. Olette vio preocupada aquella situación y sintió como Roxas la ponía tras el, junto con Sora

-Hayner, creí que no vendrías

-Algo me decía que estarías aquí, así que pase a ver

-Oye, ¿recuerdas quien es Sora?

-Ni como olvidarlo-respondió el secamente

-¡Pues adivina su apellido, Strife! ¡Y si, oíste bien! ¡Es uno de los hijos de Cloud Strife!

Sora hizo una pequeña reverencia ante Hayner que el no correspondió. El chico lo veía de pies a cabeza, haciendo que el castaño se sintiera algo incomodo, hasta que Hayner dijo:

-Te vez muy débil para ser hijo de un SOLDIER, ¿no crees?

-¿De…debil?-repitió Sora, llevándose una mano al pecho-Pu…pues varios dicen que las apariencias engañan… ¿verdad?

-Vamos… ¿Quién podría creer que tu serías una amenaza o algo así?

-¡HAYNER!-Le grito el rubio viéndolo con coraje, el solo sonrió como si nada y le hizo señales a Pence

-Vente a ver si "atrapamos" algo

Pence se despidió de los tres y se fue con Hayner, Olette suspiro aliviada al verlo irse y Sora se puso enfrente de los dos, viéndolos muy preocupado

-¿Hice algo indebido?

-¿De que hablas Sora?-pregunto Olette, sonriéndole

-Hayner-san parecía estar muy molesto conmigo, ¿hice algo malo?

-No, claro que no-Roxas le dio un beso en la frente y Sora sonrió ruborizado-El problema es de el, no tuyo

-¡Bueno, quiero brindar por el regreso de nuestras dos queridas amigas!-grito Jecht mientras sujetaba a Tidus bajo su brazo-¡Estas dos chicas que nos han demostrado que pueden patear el trasero de quien las moleste! ¡Inclusive el mió y tengo la marca que lo prueba, verdad Tifa!-varios rieron a carcajadas mientras que Tifa sonreía apenada- ¡Y también para Yuffie, por que aun me acuerdo de esa mocosilla enfadosa que gritaba "No soy una niña" cuando a duras penas tenía 15 añitos!-Tidus siguió forcejeando por soltarse mientras que comenzaba a ponerse de color azul-¡Ya que al fin llegaron a donde las queremos, bueno se que es por poquito tiempo, pero ojala que fuera mas tiempo! Oh, si, ya te suelto pues-Al fin soltó al rubio y el cayo al suelo, sobándose el cuello-¡Bueno, salud por las dos!

Todos lo imitaron y se oyeron varias copas chocar, Sora vio con una sonrisa todo eso y sintió que Roxas lo llevaba a otro lugar

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi cuarto, los brindis seguirán y quiero estar un rato a solas contigo…

Sora sonrió apenado y lo siguió, mientras que Hayner los veía irse, pasaron junto con Tidus y Roxas le dijo en voz baja "Si preguntan por mi, fui a caminar". Su amigo vio a Sora y le guiño un ojo, diciéndole "Suerte" mientras que el se iba con Wakka, Selphie y Kairi.

-Que hermoso…-musito Sora, viendo la puesta de sol por la ventana del cuarto de Roxas, se sentó en la cama del rubio y recostó su rostro sobre el marco de la ventana. Roxas se sentó tras el y recostó al castaño sobre si mismo

-No tan hermoso como tu-Sora se sonrojo en exceso al oírlo y le sonrió al albhed

-¿Al fin un momento en paz?

-Ya era justo, ¿no crees Sora?

-Si…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Alguien ha visto a Roxas?-pregunto Rikku al grupo de chicos que había en la fiesta

-Salió a dar un paseo-respondió Tidus de manera convincente

-Pero no lo he visto salir… ¿o si…?-se quedo pensando un rato, pero de repente Hayner dijo:

-Esta en su cuarto-Tidus dio un respingo al oírlo y Olette volteo a verlo, preocupada-No dijo por que se iría, ¿debería ir a ver, no cree?

-Tienes razón…bueno, gracias-Tidus espero a que ella se fuera de ahí y ya que no la vio le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombre

-¡Oye!

-¿¡Eres estupido o que!? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a la madre de Roxas?

-Ella no sabe sobre la relación que el tiene con Sora, debería enterarse

-¡Vas a meter en problemas a Roxas!

-Merecido se lo tiene por andar mintiendo

-¡Eres un maldito cabrón!

Se fue tras Rikku y la siguió por un buen rato, evadiendo a varias personas. Hayner sonrió al verlo y Kairi cerró sus ojos, abriéndolos nuevamente solo para ver a Hayner frente a ella

-¿Y tu quien eres? Nunca había visto una lindura como tú aquí-ella suspiro levemente y tomo el brazo de Wakka, le sonrió al chico y respondió

-Bueno, soy la hermana mayor del chico al que acabas de delatar, no estoy interesada y el es mi novio, ¿verdad?

-¿En serio?-pregunto Wakka viéndola muy confundido, ella le guiño un ojo disimuladamente, como pidiéndole que le siguiera la corriente-¡Es decir! Claro que si

--

Tidus siguió a Rikku hasta las escalera, pero choco contra Auron, el lo vio confundido y pregunto:

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Auron…este…Roxas esta y…Rikku va a…

-¿Qué…?

-¡Roxas esta con Sora y Rikku-san va para allá!

-¿Sora? Un momento, ¿Sora es la pareja de Roxas?

-S…si…pero es que…

-Haberlo dicho antes, yo la detengo

Tidus asintió sorprendido y Auron fue tras la rubia, alcanzándola a pocos metros del cuarto de Roxas, la tomo en sus brazos y ella sonrió al verlo

-¿Qué pasa Auron?

-¿Qué tal si volvemos a la fiesta?

-Pero es que Roxas esta aquí, quizá algo malo pase

-O quizá solo este dormido

-Uhmm…quizá si…-Auron suspiro aliviado, pero Rikku agrego-Así que lo mejor será ver si esta bien

-Rikku…-la abrazo un poco mas y beso los labios de la rubia-Dejémoslo solo, ya bajara

-Ay vamos, solo será un rato-dijo ella entre risitas

-¡Oh, vamos!-volvió a besarla mientras le señalaba a las escaleras-Pronto verán que no estamos

-Como que si no pudieran divertirse sin nosotros

-Yo sin ti no puedo-respondió Auron mientras se volvían a besar, Rikku paseo sus dedos coquetamente por el pecho de su esposo, le sonrió y dijo

-Mentiroso

Se soltó hábilmente de los brazos de Auron y llego a la puerta del cuarto. El volvió a abrazarla, pero Rikku abrió la puerta lentamente. Paro en seco viendo a Sora en los brazos de Roxas, mientras que el castaño se acurrucaba en el y su hijo abrazaba un poco mas al chico. Auron la vio algo asustado y Rikku suspiro enternecida

-Se parecen a nosotros cuando andábamos de novios…

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto Auron, suspirando aliviado

-Si…-cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y tomo la mano de Auron-Ni cuenta me di de lo rápido que crecieron…

-Es igualito de impredecible que su madre

-Pero yo soy más bella

-Si tú dices…

-¿¡Como que "si yo digo"!?-lo soltó y se cruzo de brazos, haciéndole un puchero a Auron-¿No me amas?

-¡Cla…Claro que te amo! Es solo que…

-Cuida tus palabras Auron Nakahara, por que ahí una línea muy delgada entre dormir a mi lado o dormir en el sillón

Le sonrió maliciosamente y lo beso, el cerró sus ojos y suspiro, abrazando a Rikku mientras que bajaban juntos

* * *

**(1):Los SOLDIERs son los idolos de la infancia de Roxas, Pence y Hayner n.n**

**Este es, quizá, el capitulo mas RARO de todos...no se, como que Hayner comienza a ser un pedante y las excusas de Kairi son bastante raras...eso de quererse zafar de Hayner diciendo que Wakka es su novio esta medio extremo XD**

**Comentarios,consejos, criticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, en ese boton indigo de abajito**


	17. Acuerdos y recuerdos

**Antes de pasar a la gran lista de respuestas (la de abajo XD) me gustaria presumirles mis otras dos historias. Para todas aquellas a las que les guste el SubaruxKamui, he estado escribiendo una historia de ellos llamada "Henos aqui", que por el momento se esta transformando en un mega crossover de Clamp. Para aquellas a las que les guste el CloudxTifa, tambien estoy escribiendo una de ellos, tambien tendra VincentxYuffie, pero aun no aparece, se llama "Para protegerla". Ojala les halla interesado alguna de las dos n.n**

**Colours of blood: Dudo que despues de 16 años de hablar con formalidades, Sora pueda mantener una conversación sin ninguna formalidad,a excepcion de con Kairi, por que es su hermana, y con Roxas, por que sobra decir que es XD...Lo de Hayner, pues si, esta en una etapa de celos donde Sora es el malvado riquillo que le robo a su amigo, aunque a fin de cuentas es Hayner, se dara cuenta de que esta cometiendo un error. Rikku es una dulzura!! No conozco a nadie que pueda decir que odia completamente a esa chica! Auron es Auron...suele ser bastante serio pero, cuando es su linda amorcito Rikku, la protege y se deja llevar como todo un caballero que es-3-  
Saku-Lucil: XD Si, Pence estaba mas que anonadado cuando se dio cuenta de los SOLDIERS, en realidad Hayner se paso con lo de Sora, pero en fin...que genial que te haya gustado lo de Auron y Rikku, crei que esa parte sería rara  
skyer-10: Sora no puede ser mas dulce! Moririamos de diabetes X3...El brindis de Jecht fue genial, pero no estaba borracho, así es normalmente! (Pobre Tidus, iba a morir ahogado)Oh! Y hablando de el, pues si...por el momento esta en contra de Hayner...y mas viendo como esta tratando a Roxas...jeje, el se empeña bastante en ayudar a todos, y mas tomando en cuenta de que Tidus y Roxas son..."cuñados"...no, esa no es la palabra...bueno! algo así, ya lo veras!  
kuro-no-neko-yoru-no-tenshi: Muy celoso! Por que el quiere a su amigo de vuelta...pero en fin...no quiero decir mucho al respecto para que sea mas de sorpresa!xD Y dale con el lemmon! XD, bueno, ya vere cuando vuelvo a escribir lemmon, solo que se paciente n.n  
Roxie'Kastillo:Si, los celos son asesinos! XD...digamos que Kairi hace amigos con mucha velocidad, pero no quiere novios, así que recurrio a Wakka para escapar de los coqueteos de Hayner...Por cierto! tranquila, es el Wakka de Kingdom Hearts (o sea, el de Isla Destino). Rikku siempre sera traviesa este casada o no! XD A lo de Auron, bueno, el solo es así con su querida Rikku, con nadie mas O.o  
Aerith-Pink: En serio le hiciste eso a Papi Sora!? Que malvada! XD Ya me he de imaginar el brincote que han de haber dado los dos! Se han de haber visto tan lindos X3 (a mi tambien se me subio mucho el yaoi Un.n) juju...no se si Tidus sea el encargado de poner a Hayner en su lugar, pero por el momento lo intentara mantener a raya, si quieres aparezco a Aerith para ke lo ponga en paz!(eso sería MUUUUUY gracioso XD)  
rikku-haruno:SI!! YUFFIE, TU Y YO SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS JUNTAS!! XD EL TEAM YAOI 4-EVER!! (Perdona, los estragos de la Coca-Cola). Si, le patee el trasero a Jecht, no preguntes razones XD No eres la unica que odia a Hayner, varias en realidad Un.n...pero tranquila! Ya cambiara**

* * *

_-.-.-Casa Fair-.-.-_

Terra no había ido a la fiesta, argumentando que estaba herido. Cosa que no era totalmente falsa, ya que tenía una herida muy profunda en el brazo, termino de vendárselo no muy bien y resoplo un poco al oír el timbre de la casa, fue a abrir la puerta de mala gana, pero se hallo a Ven del otro lado

-¿Ven, que haces aquí?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte, hay fiesta en mi casa y no fuiste

-No ando de humor-soltó de una manera un tanto grosera, Ven se encogió un poco al oírlo y dijo:

-Perdona…no quería molestarte…

-¡No! ¡Ven, perdona yo!-dijo Terra al darse cuenta de lo bien que la había regado, se tallo la nuca algo apenado y Ven tomo el brazo del chico velozmente

-Te lastimaron de nuevo…

-Ah…esto…-dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa-Pues ya vez…tratar de ser un SOLDIER no es cosa fácil

-¿Me permites pasar?-Terra se quito de la puerta y Ven entro, tomo con delicadeza el brazo del chico y se lo llevo a la sala-Déjame volverte a vendar la herida

-No Ven…es que…-no le hizo caso y lo hizo sentarse en el sillón, le fue retirando la venda y exclamo sorprendido al ver lo profundo de la herida-Perdón…

-Cada vez tus heridas son peores…-musito Ven mientras rebuscaba en un cajón

-No son las heridas, soy yo…

-Terra, no digas eso…-sacó un spray y vio con preocupación al chico-…yo se que tu lo lograras…

-Ojala-encajo las uñas en una de sus piernas al sentir que Ven le rociaba aquel spray, cerró sus ojos y respiró al sentir que el rubio se detenía-Es mas…tu…eres mas ágil y resistente que yo…

-Es por que soy un albhed-comenzó a vendarle el brazo mientras miraba a la nada-Tengo la piel mas gruesa y tengo mayor resistencia…lo normal para alguien que vivió en el Desierto Bikanel

-Solo viviste cinco años halla…

-Tiempo suficiente para tener esas características, como dice mi mamá

-Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste aquí…-Ven se puso algo rojo mientras seguía vendando la herida de Terra-no hablabas mucho y te la pasabas con tu hermano

-Terra, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo

-Mh…dime

-Es sobre lo nuestro…-termino de vendarle el brazo y se quedo viendo al suelo

-¿Eh? ¿De que eres el albhedcito mas lindo del universo?-dijo el acercándose a Ven e intentando besarlo, pero el rubio lo detuvo, viéndolo con tristeza-¿Qué pasa?

-Te lo aseguro…si supieras lo que te voy a decir…dejaría de ser tu "albhedcito lindo"…

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo mientras ponía su frente sobre la de Ven-Si estas molesto por que he estado fuera mucho tiempo…te lo aseguro, no es mi intención…

-No es eso…es que…perdóname Terra…yo no quería hacer eso…pero Aqua no tiene la culpa…yo la obligue…es que…Terra no se como decírtelo…

-Oh…simplemente podrías decirme "Bese a Aqua", ¿no crees?-Ven se separo rápidamente de Terra al oírlo, viéndolo muy sorprendido mientras que el castaño solo le sonreía-Llegue desde ayer

-¿No…nos viste?

-Así es, los vi antes de llegar a mi casa…no se, se veían muy bien juntos…

-No digas eso Terra…-bajo la mirada un poco, sin poder verlo a los ojos-No quiero que…que me intentes subir el animo tomando en cuenta que estas peor que yo…

-¿Tú crees eso?-el rubio levanto la mirada y Terra aprovecho para plantarle un beso-Ya los besos no son como antes…

-Si lo dices por lo que paso entre Aqua y yo…

-Lo digo por que eso ha pasado ya desde hace meses…-Ven lo abrazó un poco, como que si intentara no alejarse de el-Hemos estado algo distantes y ya lo nuestro quizá este llegando a su fin…

-No digas eso…

-Pero es la verdad… ¿Cuánto llevamos siendo novios? ¿2 años?-Ven asintió un poco y Terra sonrió-¿Lo ves? Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y es normal que nos "cansemos" por así decirlo

-Pero mi hermano ha conocido a Sora-san desde hace 1 año y siguen juntos…

-Pero tú no eres Sora y yo no soy tu hermano…no digo que he dejado de quererte…solo que el cariño ya no es el mismo…

-¿Me amas?

-Sabes que si…dos años con un niño precioso que en nuestro primer mes juntos siempre se sonrojaba cuando lo besaba… ¿Cómo olvidar eso?

-¿Mucho?

-Mucho, mucho, mucho…pero ya es hora de que nos alejemos…además, creo que ya he hecho sufrir mucho a mi primita…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Aqua ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho, pero se quedaba callada por que estábamos juntos…una vez me le confronte y le dije que no debería de tragarse sus sentimientos, pero ella dijo que no estaba enamorada de ti…jeje, bueno, hija de mi tío Angeal a fin de cuentas-Ven sonrió un poco y se recostó sobre el pecho de Terra, el le acarició el pelo un buen rato, pero tocó la frente del rubio y se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre-¿¡Ven!?

-Estoy bien…solo algo cansado…además que sabes que el frió me hace daño…agh…solo dame algo para el dolor de cabeza y me voy a mi casa…

-Ni loco…-tomo al rubio en sus brazos y lo cargo hasta su cuarto-Bueno, lo de la medicina, eso si, pero dejarte ir solo cuando estas así, nop, ni que estuviera idiota

-Gracias Terra…-musito Ven mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Terra

--

-Salud…-dijo Cloud mientras se llevaba una copa de licor a los labios.

Por primera vez en varios años, el se había quedado solo. Ni Sora ni Kairi estaban con el para hacer sus habituales locuras. Suspiro un poco y dio otro trago. Había suponido que la soledad le habría venido bien, pero minuto a minuto extrañaba más a sus niños…realmente había cambiado…antes de que Sora hubiera nacido, era bastante solitario y no le importaba mucho que Sephiroth o Zack fueran a "sabrá dios donde"…pero ahora que era padre…simplemente no podía estar sin ellos dos…

_**"-Mi nombre es Aerith Gainsborough, tu eres Cloud, ¿verdad?"**_

Se talló la frente, intentando olvidar su encuentro con ella, tomo otro trago mientras seguía recordando todo

_**"-Me casare con Aerith y pronto tendremos un hijo"**_

A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de ese momento, todos habían felicitado a la pareja, incluida Tifa…se había tragado su tristeza para felicitarlos… ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta? Recargo su rostro en el dorso de su mano y resoplo un poco

_**"-Es tan lindo…-musito Cloud mientras acariciaba el rostro del bebe que tenía en sus brazos-Me encantaría que se llamara Sora, ¿tu que opinas?**_

_**-No me interesa…ponle el nombre que quieras…-respondió Aerith viendo a otro lado**_

_**-¿Te sientes bien? Desde que nació no lo haz tenido ni una sola vez en tus brazos**_

_**-Estoy bien, solo que no se por que armas tanto jaleo si es solo un bebe**_

_**-Es nuestro hijo, por eso-el pequeño abrió sus lindos ojos azul zafiro y Cloud le movió unos mechoncitos cafés de la frente, el hizo unos ligeros gemiditos y tomó uno de los dedos de su padre-Te llamaras Sora, ¿te gusta?-el sonrió y levanto sus manitas, como intentando tocar el rostro de Cloud"**_

-¿¡Por que no me di cuenta!?- exclamo Cloud entre molesto y triste, se rasguño un poco el rostro y tomo otro trago de licor

**_"-Aerith, mañana es el tercer cumpleaños de Sora y…-paro en seco al entrar en la habitación que compartían, había varios cajones revueltos y no estaban unas maletas, además de una nota sobre un cajón que decía Adiós, Cloudy. Permaneció estático por varios minutos hasta darse cuenta de algo raro…no se oía ni un solo ruido-¡Sora!-dejo caer la nota y fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de su hijo, pero al llegar fue lo mismo. Varios cajones revueltos y ninguna señal de vida-¡Sora! ¿¡Donde estas, Sora!?- movió las sabanas de la cama, como intentando tener la esperanza de que su hijo siguiera por ahí, esperanza que murió al no hallar nada…no sabía que hacer, la persona que amaba se había llevado a su hijo…tomó un chocobo de peluche que era particularmente el favorito de su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando contenerse al sentirse así de desesperado. Una mota de esperanza surgió al oír su celular sonar, lo reviso y vio que era Zack quien lo llamaba_**

**_-¡Hola, Cloud! Llamaba para…_**

**_-¡ZACK! ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA!_**

**_-¿M…mi ayuda? ¿¡Que paso!? ¿¡Aerith esta bien!? ¿¡Sora esta bien!?-abrazó con mas fuerza el peluche y grito en el auricular_**

**_-¡AERITH ME ARREBATO A SORA!"_**

-Creaste un gran revuelo Aerith…ojala estés contenta…-tomo todo lo que había en el vaso y volvió a servirse, pero esta vez solo delineaba con uno de sus dedos el filo del vaso-Y ni pensar que lo estas intentando de nuevo…maldita sea la hora en que te conocí…-recordó el rostro de Tifa y su rostro se tiño levemente de rojo-Mejor dicho…es una lastima que las halla conocido al mismo tiempo…

**_"-Esta lloviendo-dijo Sephiroth distraídamente, Cloud no hizo sonido alguno, solo siguió viendo al peluche de su hijo. Por primera vez en todo lo que se llevaban de conocer, Sephiroth no se burlaba de e o hacia un comentario sarcástico. Zack veía preocupado a los dos, ya que el cambio de actitud era bastante notable. Vio a alguien encapuchado dirigirse hacía el refugio donde ellos cuatro estaban. Tomo su espada y le pidió a su hijo que se quedara junto con Cloud, salio a confrontar al visitante pero lanzo la enorme espada al suelo al descubrir quien era_**

**_-¡Tifa!_**

**_Un ventarrón le bajo la capucha a la chica, traía varios cortes en el rostro y en el cuerpo. Zack fue corriendo hacía ella y la ayudo a entrar, pero se dio cuenta de que traía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos_**

**_-¿Qué eso…?-destapo lo que llevaba en brazos. Sora estaba dormido con su rostro oculto en el cuello de la chica, estaba levemente empapado, pero sin ninguna herida_**

**_-Lo encontré Zack…-dijo la chica débilmente-Logre traerlo de vuelta…_**

**_-¡Cloud!-grito Zack de repente, causando que Sora despertara-¡Cloud, Sora esta aquí! ¡Tifa trajo a Sora!_**

**_Oyeron unas pisadas dirigirse hacia ellos, Tifa le sonrió un poco y el pequeño se talló los ojos. Cloud no podía creer lo que veía, ahí estaba su pequeño, al fin podría tenerlo de nuevo_**

**_-¿Pa…pá?-dijo el pequeño castaño por primera vez"_**

Una lágrima descendió por su rostro al recordar aquello, pero la elimino rápidamente mientras daba un largo trago a la bebida. Meses después de eso, Tifa se había ido junto con Yuffie a buscar a Aerith. Después habían conocido a Namine y a Riku, que aceptaron ayudarlos, ya que ella lo hacía por ayudar a Zack, pero el era más bien dicho por vengarse de la líder cetra. Habían estado viajando de ciudad en ciudad en pos de mantener a Sora a salvo, llegando a la ciudad de Bevelle, donde habían conocido a la madre de Kairi, la cual había sido una experta sobre el tema de los cetra…pero la suerte es una cruel amante, el instinto asesino de Sora se había desatado sobre la mujer y ella había fallecido.

**_"-¡Mami! ¡Despierta por favor, mami!-Kairi sacudía el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer, ya habían neutralizado a Sora y el dormía en los brazos de Namine-No me dejes mami…_**

**_-Lo menos inhumano ahora sería acabar con su vida…-dijo Riku, viendo fijamente el cuello de la niña-Sin su madre, a ella solo le espera morir de hambre…y esa muerte es aun mas cruel que la que yo podría darle_**

**_-No te atrevas, Riku-dijo Cloud desafiante, se acerco a Kairi y toco un punto tras el cuello de Kairi, causando que ella cayera dormida-Yo cuidare de ella…_**

**_-¿E…estas seguro?-le dijo Zack-Suficiente tienes con Sora, otro niño en tu vida sería…_**

**_-Por mi culpa perdió a su madre…-la cargo en sus brazos y se acerco a Namine-¿Podrías borrar las memorias de los dos?_**

**_-¿A cuales te refieres?_**

**_-A todo esto…el ataque, los vampiros y…-una lagrima bajo por las mejillas de ambos niños y Cloud agrego-A Aerith…_**

**_-Tengo que advertirte con lo ultimo…-abrazó con un poco de mas fuerza a Sora y se vio con seriedad a Cloud-Intentar borrar a un cetra es sumamente difícil…tendría que borrarte a ti por que a pesar de lo que ha sucedido, aun sigues teniendo un fuerte lazo con Aerith…y si eso sigue así…Sora recordara rápidamente a su madre_**

**_-¿Puedes poner un recuerdo falso?-pregunto Cloud volteando a otro lado-Uno donde yo aun sea algo importante para el, no se…un tío…su hermano…su primo o su tutor…no importa…_**

**_-Si puedo-respondió ella sonriéndole-No los separare, te lo prometo"_**

-Y así me transforme en su hermano

Vio su vaso y tiro el licor que quedaba, dio unos pocos paso tropezando y se golpeo la frente al darse cuenta de que estaba algo ebrio. Decidió irse a dormir, ya que no deseaba que alguno de los dos lo viera en ese estado. Cayó de golpe en su cama y acurruco la cabeza en la almohada, pero tuvo que levantarse de nuevo al oír su celular

-¿Bueno?

-Cloud, habla Xemnas, mañana iré a tu casa para…

-Jeje…no hallaras a nadie entonces, nos iremos de Twilight Town a sabrá dios donde

-¿Eh, y eso por que?

-Razones familiares Xemnas, luego te llamo…o quizá no…no se si recuerde esto mañana que me llegue la cruda…

-¿Cruda? ¿¡Haz estado tomando!?

-Quieeeeeen sabe…buenas noches

Colgó y apago su celular, paso unas horas en total silencio y de repente oyó que alguien entraba en su cuarto. Levanto un poco la vista y vio a Tifa hincada frente a el

-Disculpa llegar tan tarde…

-Llegaron…con eso me doy por bien dado…

-Ese es el otro problemilla…le di permiso a Sora para quedarse a dormir con los Nakahara

-¿Se quedo con Roxas…?

-Si, perdona Cloud. Pero es que estaba tan contento junto con el que no quise separarlos…

-Esta bien…-Tifa comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y el entrecerró sus ojos-Si ama a ese albhed…no puedo regañarlo…

-Eres un muy buen padre, Cloud-dijo Tifa sonriéndole, Cloud escondió su rostro en la almohada y dijo:

-Lastima que no lo fui hace 15 años…-ella despejo la frente del rubio y le planto un beso

-Duerme, yo te ayudare ahora…

-Duerme conmigo… ¿si?-Tifa se ruborizo un poco ante tal petición y Cloud tomó la mano de la chica-Quiero poderte abrazar todo lo que queda de noche…-Ella asintió un poco ruborizada y se fue recostando a un lado de Cloud, el sonrió un poco y recostó a la chica sobre el-¿Sabes…? Me agrada que Sora te llame "Mami Tifa"…así siempre debieron de ser las cosas…

-¿Tomaste mucho, verdad?

-Buenas noches-respondió Cloud, evitando la pregunta.

* * *

**Comentarios,consejos, criticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, en ese boton indigo de abajito**


	18. Buena suerte

**Sin mucho que decir, solo que al fin se como contestar reviews sin necesidad del mns y al fin les pondre responder! XD...bueno, a excepcion de los que no tienen cuenta, que aqui les tendre que seguir respondiendo Un.n**

Aguante yo: XD Que bueno que lo hallas leido, no se...creí que quiza no te gustaba el yaoi o algo así...el de "para protegerla" ya subi capitulo! y Cloud sigue sufriendo por Tifa X3

* * *

Sora dio un largo suspiro al sentir a alguien abrazándolo, sonrió un poco y se acurruco en los brazos de Roxas, en realidad no quería despertar… ¡Que va! ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría soltarse de los brazos de la persona que uno ama? Sintió que el rubio comenzaba a acariciarle el rostro y no pudo evitar sonreír

-Se que estas despierto

-No, no lo estoy…-respondió el acurrucándose un poco más en Roxas

-Te voy a pellizcar a ver que para que despiertes

-Esta bien pues…-dijo abriendo sus ojos perezosamente-Si estoy despierto

-Así me gusta…

Acorralo a Sora en sus brazos y le dio un "beso de buenos días", el castaño sonrió contento mientras acariciaba el rostro de Roxas

-¿Sabes Sora? Despeinado y recién levantado te vez mas lindo…

-¿Despeinado y…?-se toco el pelo y se dio cuenta de que estaba mas que despeinado. Dio un gritito de sorpresa y se escondió bajo las sabanas

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me mires…me veo horrible…

-Claro que no…eres el niño mas lindo del mundo…vamos, sal de ahí…-vio que Sora negaba y sonrió un poco-¿Entonces entro yo?-volvió a negar, pero Roxas respondió-Este es mi cuarto, así que el que da ordenes soy yo-Se metió bajo las sabanas, haciéndole cosquillas a Sora mientras que el se retorcía de la risa, poco a poco se detuvieron y el rubio volvió a besarlo-Hola mi miedosito…

-Ho…Hola…

-¿Cómo puedes decir que te ves mal? Para mi te ves lindísimo…

-Estas diciendo lo mismo que Kairi…

-¿Qué Kairi?

-Ustedes dos dicen lo mismo solo por que me quiere…pero se que en realidad me veo horrible

-Somos dos diciendo eso, ¿no?-Sora asintió un poco y Roxas quito la sabana que estaba sobre ellos-Entonces significa que si estas precioso…-el sonrió un poco y paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Roxas acercándolo un poco mas a si mismo

-Roxas…me… ¿me sigues amando a pesar de que soy un cetra?

-La verdad es que ya lo sabía desde antes…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando los heartless atacaron Twilight Town, tú te transformaste en cetra…

-¿Dices que…?

-Lo sabía desde antes…y aun así sigo a tu lado…así que no te preocupes…

-Roxy…

-Cuando me llamas así te me haces tan tierno

Sora se ruborizo y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. El acariciaba tímidamente el pecho del rubio mientras que los besos de Roxas se trasladaban al cuello del castaño, el suspiro lentamente mientras acariciaba el pelo del mayor. Cesaron después de un rato mientras se tomaban de la mano

-Papá se enojara al saber que no llegue a casa

-Igual conmigo cuando dormimos juntos la primera vez…

-Cierto-abrazó a Roxas, acercándolo mas a si mismo y dijo-pero la primera vez no nos besamos tanto

-Sobra decir por que…

-Te amo…-paso la yema de sus dedos por las mejillas de Roxas mientras le sonreía-Pase lo que pase, te amo mas que a nadie en el mundo…

-Onii-chan, el desayuno esta lis…

Ven paro en seco al ver a ambos en la cama. Sora se ruborizo en exceso y se encogió en la cama, como intentando que Ven dejara de verlo. Roxas se levanto de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido

-¿Po…po…por que el hijo de…l señor Strife esta en tu cama?

-Por que yo no quería dormir en el suelo

-Onii-chan…no…no hicieron lo que creo que hicieron, ¿verdad?

-Estuvimos tranquilos, solo dormimos, no como tu que estuviste toda la noche con Terra

-Terra y yo no hicimos nada, solo me enferme un poco y el me cuido-respondió el algo ruborizado

-Bueno, a mi no me importa cambiarme frente a ti, pero supongo que a Sora le incomodara bastante

Ven solo suspiro y salio de ahí. Roxas saco una camiseta negra sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla azul para Sora. El castaño se cambio rápidamente y Roxas lo tomo de la mano, guiándolo hacía abajo

--

Roxas sentó a Sora en la silla que a el le tocaba, mientras que el comía de pie. El castaño comía de manera bastante educada y con algo de lentitud, ya que ver a Rikku y a Ven platicando totalmente tranquilos lo intimidaba un poco, pero se ponía aun mas rojo cuando la mujer lo hacía participe de la platica con preguntas tan normales como "¿Y que opinas, Sora-chan?" u otro tipo de cosas como "¿A ti te ha pasado eso?". Roxas reía por lo bajo cada vez que Sora decía algo que "echaba de cabeza" a Ven, agradeciendo a dios que su padre no estuviera, ya que si su madre no le daba muchos motivos para estar así de tímido, si viera a Auron de plano no hablaría. Comenzaron a hablar sobre Aqua y Ven se puso extremadamente rojo, ya que su madre había hecho el comentario de que le gustaría que ella fuera su nuera, peor aun estaba el asunto de que resulto que Sora conocía también a la chica y le había hecho el comentario a Ven de que ella era una chica muy linda y de que debería de declarársele si es que le gustaba.

-Bueno, ya dejemos de torturar a Ven-dijo Rikku sonriéndole a Sora, volteo de hacia con Roxas y sonrió de manera maliciosa-Por que Roxy también tiene varias cosas de que hablar

-¿En serio?-pregunto Sora lleno de curiosidad-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-¡Si te enteraras Sora-chan!-Ven sonrió con malicia al darse cuenta de que esta vez irían contra su hermano mayor y el palideció un poco al oír a su madre-Bueno, como sabes, somos albhed, ¿verdad?-Sora asintió sonriendo, esperando saber que mas-Me acuerdo que cuando vivíamos en el desierto Bikanel, cuando Roxas cumplió 8 años se sentía el niño mas fuerte de todos y decidió salirse como si nada de donde vivíamos, lo estuvimos buscando un buen rato y regreso corriendo mientras lloraba aterrado

-¡Mamá!-grito Roxas indignado mientras que Sora intentaba no reírse

-¿Cual era la razón? Se había encontrado un monstruo en el desierto y el animal lo había asustado-Ven y Sora comenzaron a reírse y Roxas se puso sumamente rojo-Me hubiera encantado que vieras a ese lindo niño rubio correr aterrado llamando a su mamá

-¡No frente a Sora, mamá!-dijo Roxas mientras intentaba taparle la boca a Riku, pero ella era mas hábil y lograba zafarse de su hijo

-¡Y eso que eso solo es el principio!

-¡Dejémoslo en secreto entonces!

-¿¡Vamos Roxy, por que Sora-chan no puede enterarse si solo son amigos!?-Roxas paro en seco y Sora palideció bastante, Riku seguía sonriendo al darse cuenta de que los había atrapado

-No los tortures mamá-dijo Ven viendo a ambos chicos-Tu sabes muy bien que ellos no son solo amigos

-Ay si, pero quería ver como actuaban

-¡¿Qué que…?!-dijo Roxas viendo a su madre-¿Cómo que…sabes lo de…?

-Los vi ayer-se encogió de hombros y les sonrió a los dos-Te andaba buscando y Hayner me dijo que estabas en tu cuarto

-Maldito Hayner…-musito Roxas en voz baja-¿Que rayos le esta pasando?

-¡Discúlpeme!-dijo Sora haciendo una reverencia ante Rikku-Es culpa mía que Roxas y yo…lo…lo lamento mucho, Rikku-san…-ella rió un poco y levanto el rostro de Sora por la barbilla, dándole un beso en la frente

-Nunca dije estar enojada

-Pero…es que…

-Tienes suerte de tenerme como suegra-dijo ella sin mucha modestia, haciendo que Sora riera un poco al recordar que Zack a veces actuaba de esa manera-¡No es cierto, mensito! En realidad me alegra mucho que tu y Roxy sean pareja

-¿Po…por que dices eso?

-Eres un niño muy lindo, amable y muy educado, quizá tus buenos modales se le peguen a estos dos. Además de que contigo puedo torturar mas fácilmente a Roxas y a Ven

-Pe…pero…yo…bueno…es que yo…

-¿Lo de tu madre?-Sora abrió mucho los ojos al oírla y ella prosiguió-Si, Auron y yo estamos muy al tanto de lo que es Aerith…pero vamos, no es como que si Ven, Roxas y yo no fuéramos de otra raza

-Pero no es lo mismo-replico Sora algo apenado-Los albhed son muy buenas personas y pueden controlarse a si mismos…pero cuando yo soy un cetra…-agito un poco su cabeza, pero Rikku lo interrumpió

-¿Nadie te ha hablado esas cosas sobre los albhed?

-¿Que cosas?

-Somos unos salvajes, mentirosos y creamos armas muy peligrosos…

-¡Mentira, mentira, mentira!-repitió varias veces mientras cerraba sus ojos-Usted es una muy buena persona…Ven-san también…Roxas y yo hemos estado varias veces solos y el nunca me ha herido…esas cosas que dicen sobre los albhed son mentiras…

-¿Entonces lo que piensas sobre tu raza no es mentira?-Sora la vio confundido y Rikku le acaricio el pelo-Esta noche te dejamos solo con Roxas…y en realidad no veo ninguna marca de colmillos en su cuello-Roxas se ruborizo un poco y Rikku agrego a modo casi de burla-Bueno, uno que otro chupete, pero eso es por sus hormonas, no por otra cosa

-Pero…es que todos ustedes son buenos…pero….el mayor ejemplo de mi raza es mi mamá…y ella es todo menos alguien amable…

-Quizá si, quizá no-dijo Rikku mientras cruzaba sus piernas-Pero tú eres el que decide ser como quieras ser, no tu raza o alguien más

-Pero papá y Kairi son buenos conmigo…solo mamá es la que no me quiere…

-Mmmhhh…bueno, pero ellos no son tu única familia, tienes más

-¿Mas…? Pero…solo conozco a mi hermana y a papá

-Bueno, ellos dos son la principal, pero aparte tienes a Tifa, quien te quiere casi como un hijo; a Yuffie, que nunca te dirá que no cuando le pidas ayuda…

-Zack-sama y Sephirot-sama serían como mis tíos…

-Claro que si, además te falto alguien mas

-U…ustedes-dijo Sora con un pequeño rubor en su rostro

-¡Claro! Métete en problemas y veras como tu linda suegrita Rikku ira a salvarte-Sora asintió algo ruborizado y Rikku le acaricio el pelo

-¿Suegrita?-dijo Roxas viéndola algo molesto-Si que cambias mucho de opinión…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso, Roxy?

-Por que cuando tenía 15, decías "Pobre de ti si un día me traes a la casa una lagartona o una zorra o algo por el estilo"

-¡Y lo sigo diciendo!-Sora se ruborizo en exceso y Rikku agrego-Pero Sora no es ni una lagartona ni una zorra ni algo por el estilo, es un niño de buena familia que sabe comportarse en la mesa, no como otros que conozco

-Y dale…-dijeron ambos rubios, causando que Rikku y Sora comenzaran a reírse

--

Roxas lavó los trastes y Sora lo vio con peculiar interés, ya que en su casa nunca entraba a la cocina (N/A: ¡Dios! ¡Hasta lavar trastes le llama la atención! Me lo quiero comer XD). El le enseño mas o menos como y dejo que Sora lo intentara, aunque lo hizo de una manera un tanto torpe, ya que los platos se le resbalaban por el jabón, pero Roxas lograba atraparlos antes de que cayeran al suelo.

-Lo siento…no quería causarte tantos problemas…-dijo Sora mientras miraba al suelo juntando sus manos-Perdóname Roxas…no quería ser tan inútil…

-Vamos, es la primera vez que hacías esto, es normal que se te caigan dos o tres platos

-¡Pero si fueron como 10!-respondió el algo apenado, se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la casa mientras veían a Ven jugar Super Smash Bros-Soy un inútil…

-No, solo eres un terco…-Beso los labios de Sora brevemente y tomo la mano del castaño-Como te gusta desacreditarte…

-Mmmhhh…-se recostó en el pecho de Roxas y dijo-Esto es raro…

-Si, que Ven use a Kirby es raro

-Eso no…me refiero a que en mi casa siempre despierto muy débil…-se acurruco un poco en Roxas y prosiguió-A duras penas me puedo levantar y me siento algo sofocado…pero aquí amanecí muy tranquilo…casi como si no estuviera enfermo…

-Uhmm…pues…quizá es por que aquí no te sientes solo, ¿no? Halla solo estas con los guardias y cosas así…

La plática se interrumpió, ya que oyeron a alguien llegar, y que Rikku fuera corriendo a la entrada era señal de que Auron era el que había arribado. Le dio un beso de bienvenida, pero Auron la vio con algo de seriedad

-¿Sucede algo, cariño?

-Hable con Cloud…-Sora dio un respingo y volteo a verlos

-¿Oh? ¿Y que paso? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

-No exactamente…el me dijo que después del ataque de la cetra, iba a irse de Twilight Town por un tiempo…le hice el comentario que si quería ir a un lugar donde ellos no estuvieran, el mejor lugar para ir sería el "Hügar", ya que tu padre esta en contra de los cetra

-Uhmm…bueno, mi papá no se negara si le digo

-Agh…bueno, necesitan uno o dos guías…

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que…?

-Le pedí que se llevara consigo a Ven y a Roxas

-¿Llevarse a los chicos? ¿Por que?

-Se supone que los cuatro íbamos a llevar la esfera albhed con tu padre, pero seamos realistas. Andan tras los dos para deshacerse del futuro líder, y tu y yo saltamos mucho a la vista…sería poner en bastante peligro a los niños…

-¡Pero papá…!-interrumpió Ven, viéndolos preocupado-¡La ultima vez que fuimos no sucedió nada malo!

-Eso fue suerte, además…-saco el cristal azul y Sora dio un respingo al verlo-con esto, nuestra suerte se reduce a 0

-¿Y cual sería la diferencia de que se fueran con Cloud a que se fueran con nosotros?-pregunto Rikku un poco alterada

-Amor, piénsalo ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que un grupo de SOLDIERS llevan consigo a dos albhed? No hay ni un solo registro de que algún albhed haya trabajado en Shin-ra ni que le hallan pedido ayuda a los SOLDIER…así que si van con ellos…solo los confundirían por los aprendices de Zack o de Cloud…-Rikku bufo molesta y recargo su frente sobre el pecho de Auron-Bueno chicos, ya oyeron, empaquen sus cosas

-¿No…nos iremos hoy?

-El dijo que entre mas rápido mejor

-Vamos Ven-musito Roxas, jalando a su hermanito. Sora vio preocupado aquella escena y se acerco a Auron con timidez

-Auron-sama, lo mejor sería irme con mi padre, ¿verdad?

-No, el vendrá por ustedes, mejor ve a ayudarle a Roxas o a Ven

-S…si-hizo una reverencia ante el y se fue hacia el cuarto de Roxas

--

-Roxas…-el paro de acomodar sus cosas en su maleta al oírlo. Sora estaba sentado sobre la cama del rubio, viéndolo preocupado-¿Estas bien?

-No…-respondió de manera tajante, haciendo que Sora diera un pequeño salto, el se talló un poco los ojos al ver la reacción de Sora y agrego-Estoy frustrado, estoy molesto…ahorita no intentes que sea amable

-Disculpa, no quería molestarte

-Tu no eres el que me molesta…es mi padre-cerró la valija con fuerza y se sentó junto a Sora-por el amor de dios…tengo 19 años, no 12… ¿Por qué el me sigue tratando como un crío?

-Por que se preocupa mucho por ti…-musito Sora acurrucándose en el rubio y besando la mejilla de Roxas repetidas veces-se preocupa mucho por que es tu papá…

-Aun así…eso no le da derecho a decidir todo por mí…ni siquiera nos pregunto si queríamos ir

-Esto es mi culpa…-abrazó el brazo del rubio, ocultando un poco su rostro en el cuello de Roxas-Si no fuera un cetra…

-Y dale con eso…-suspiro un poco y Sora lo soltó preocupado-No es por eso…es por que yo soy un albhed…la gente me teme y me odia…si pudieran…algunos serían capaces de matarme a balazos…

-No, no, no-repitió Sora abrazándolo nuevamente-Yo no te odio…ni te tengo miedo…te lo he dicho…te amo mucho…no solo ahí gente mala…

-No me pidas confiar en la gente…-musito Roxas, pero Sora negó un poco-Son…años desconfiando de los demás…años en que la gente me miraba con odio mientras que los de mi edad no querían jugar conmigo por ser lo que soy…creo que…a veces soy como ellos…

-¿Cómo ellos?

-Les temo…-Sora le dio otro beso y Roxas lo tomo en sus brazos-Les temo y los odio…soy igual que ellos, ¿verdad?

-Es normal tener miedo…cuando era pequeño…creía que papá no le temía a nada…pero un día me dijo que temía perdernos a mi y a Kairi, y descubrimos que no le gustan las alturas, por que se marea en los barcos voladores-ambos rieron un poco, mientras que Roxas no podía imaginarse a alguien como Cloud mareado-Temer a los que te temen…odiar a los que te odian…es normal eso pero, a mi no me gusta mucho

-¿Odias a tu madre?

-Nop…-Roxas le acaricio el rostro y Sora le sonrió entre enternecido y triste-No se…debería de odiarla por las cosas que hace…pero no puedo…quizá por que a fin de cuentas es mi madre

-O por que tienes un corazón de oro…-susurro Roxas de manera que Sora no lo oyera

Oyeron un carro llegar y bajaron juntos. Frente a la casa había una enorme vagoneta blanca con el logo de Shin-ra en rojo. Tifa bajo y Sora fue corriendo hacia ella a abrazarla muy contento, Rikku le sonrió y se acerco a ella

-Gracias por cuidar a Sora

-No hay de que, pero quiero que te lleves esto-le tendió la esfera y Tifa la tomo-Dásela a mi padre, de seguro el te recordara

-Esta bien

-¡Y tú!-dijo Rikku volteando a ver a Cloud amenazadoramente-Si alguien se atreve a tocarle un solo de sus dorados cabellos a mis niños, te ira muy muy mal, ¿entendido?

-Vamos Rikku-dijo Tifa abrazando el brazo del aterrado Cloud-Sabes que no les pasara nada

-En ti confió plenamente-respondió Rikku, endulzando su voz con Tifa, pero al volver a ver a Cloud, puso esa mirada amenazadora de nuevo-Pero en ti no, así que espero que recuerdo muy bien eso de "El infierno entero tiembla ante la ira de una madre" (1), ¿entendido?

-E…Entendido, Rikku-san-dijo el algo intimidado, volteo a ver a los chicos y les señalo a la camioneta. Sora y Ven obedecieron al instante, pero Roxas no. Volteo a ver a sus padres y se cruzo de brazos

-Nosotros nos iremos con ellos, ¿Pero ustedes? ¿Se quedaran aquí?

-No, también nos iremos-saco una esfera y Auron se la mostró a Roxas-Este será el señuelo

-¿Una copia?

-Una materia de agua-respondió Rikku, sonriéndole un poco-Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos, súbete ya-asintió un poco y subió un pie a la camioneta, se detuvo y volteo de nuevo hacia ellos

-Se los advierto, si algo malo les pasa…le diré a mi abuelo que ya no deseo ser el líder de los albhed

-lo tomaremos en cuenta, Roxy

Asintió y se subió a la camioneta, se dieron a la marcha y el se asomo por una ventana, perdiendo a sus padres. Pasó un rato y vio una moto pasar a gran velocidad a su lado, viendo a dos personas, manejando un hombre con capa roja y abrazada a el, una mujer con unas trencitas que tenían amarrada una pluma al final

-Buena suerte…

* * *

**(1): En realidad, el dicho es "El diablo tiembla ante la ira de una mujer despechada" pero a Rikku le gusta exagerar Un.n**

**Comentarios,consejos, criticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, en ese boton indigo de abajito**


	19. Hollow Bastion

**Lamento lo sucedido ....esta cosa no me había dejado entrar y la inspiración para seguir con este fic tomo vacaciones....

* * *

**

Aqua y Ven estaban dormidos en los brazos de Terra (que también estaba dormido); el castaño iba por su padre y nuevamente a las instalaciones de Shin-Ra, y Aqua iba por la sencilla razón de que quería ver a Angeal, su padre. Kairi platicaba con Yuffie sobre la vida de la ninja mientras que de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su hermanito, que en ese momento estaba en los brazos de Roxas.

-Oye Kairi, ¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque es la sexta vez que volteas a ver a Sora-sonrió un poco al oír a Yuffie y vio directo a los ojos de la chica-¿sucede algo malo?

-No se…-se tallo un poco la frente y se acomodo sus rojizos mechones-Sora esta triste…

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Yuffie algo incrédula y con una sonrisa en el rostro-Esta en los brazos de su amorcito, ¿Por qué estaría triste?

-No lo se…solo se que sus ojos se ven algo tristes…-suspiro un poco y dio un leve vistazo al castaño-Verlo así me hace sentir tan incompetente…

-¡Vamos Kairi, no digas eso! Mira, es tu hermano menor, ¿verdad?

-Hermanastro en realidad…

-Bueno, la cosa es que si se mete en problemas, el vendrá a pedirte ayuda, ¿no?

-En realidad no lo creo…-musito la pelirroja-No le gusta "causarme problemas" y cuando necesita mi ayuda, no me la pide-volvió a suspirar y vio directo a los ojos de Yuffie-Por ejemplo, papá tiene un "conocido" que mayormente nos acompaña a las reuniones y fiestas de Shin-Ra…no suelo ir por las misiones además de que hace poco deje de ser SOLDIER de segunda clase y a Génesis-sensei no le agradaba la idea de que faltara a misiones importantes desde el inició

-¿Eres alumna de Génesis?

-Aja-respondió ella, sonriéndole-En fin, ese no es el caso. Sora comenzó a enfermarse como hace uno o dos años y no pudo entrar a SOLDIER igual que yo, por lo cual el siempre tiene que estar con Xemnas…y por culpa de ese idiota siempre se burlan de el, lo ignoran, lo critican y le llaman de mil formas…-se talló los ojos con tristeza y prosiguió- Lo intento hacer sentir mejor y le acompaño mas seguido para alejarlo de Xemnas, pero Sora dice que no le interesa lo que esas personas dicen

-¿Entonces por que te preocupes?

-Por que eso es mentira-respondió ella ante la ingenuidad de Yuffie-Me sonríe con la misma dulzura de siempre y salimos para hacerle pasar el trago amargo…pero cuando regresamos a la casa…-permaneció en silencio un buen rato con una cara sumamente triste y Yuffie espero a que siguiera-Cuando llegamos…el dice que tiene sueño y se va a su cuarto…voy a despedirme de el y nunca me atrevo a tocar la puerta…por que se oyen sus sollozos claramente…-dijo ya en un susurro, viendo al suelo con tristeza. Yuffie recargo su rostro sobre sus manos para estar más cerca de Kairi y le comento

-¿Sabes? Lo que Sora hace me recuerda a lo que Tifa suele hacer

-¿Tifa-san hace lo mismo?

-No exactamente lo mismo, pero algo así-se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a la pelirroja-Siempre dice ¡"Estoy bien" "No hay problema" "Yo puedo con eso"! Pero cuando mas dice eso es cuando peor esta

-¿Y que es lo que haces?

-Le digo que no le creo, así de sencillo-Kairi rio un poco por como lo había dicho y Yuffie prosiguió-No se si te sirva con Sora, pero a mi me sirve con Tifa

-No creo que sea bueno insistirle mucho a Sora…quizá se sienta ofendido y bastante atosigado y…

-¿Y si lo que quieres es que le insistas?-pregunto Yuffie, causando que Kairi la viera confundida-Mira, Sora no deja de ser un chico a pesar de cómo se comporta. Y a algunos chicos les encanta que les rueguen, quizá a Sora le gusta que le supliquen que admita que el se sienta mal

-Mmm…menos mal que Roxas esta con el…soy una inútil en ayudarlo, pero Roxas de seguro es un experto en hacerlo sentir mejor

-Ay niña…yo que creí que por ser estudiante de Génesis tendrías una gran autoestima

-Génesis-sensei también decía lo mismo-respondió ella, golpeándose la cabeza mientras sacaba la cabeza, pero de repente pregunto-¿Conoces a Génesis-sensei? ¿De donde?

-¡Ah! Cuando llevas viajando tanto tiempo como yo y Tifa, conoces a muuuuuucha gente-dijo ella de manera algo exagerada-SOLDIERS, albheds, guados, ronsos, vampiros y ¡hasta invocadores!

-¿¡Invocadores!?-pregunto Kairi sorprendida-¡Yo no conozco a ninguno!

-Jiji, yo conocí a unos cuantos, pero casi todos son unos vejestorios, no he conocido ni uno solo joven…lo que si me sorprendí es que conociera a un invocador albhed

-¿Un invocador albhed?-repitió Kairi aun más sorprendida-¿Los albhed pueden invocar?

-Somos humanos a fin de cuentas-ambas dieron un brinco al darse cuenta de que Roxas las había oído y el rubio comenzó a reír mientras sujetaba a Sora en sus brazos-Uy que miedo

-No nos asustes así Roxas-le reclamo Kairi haciendo un puchero

-Esta bien pues…y díganme, ¿de cual albhed hablaban?

-Oh, eso…-Yuffie se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensando por un buen rato y dijo-Bueno, no platique nunca con el por que solo hablaba albhed…pero era muy alto…de poco pelo rubio y varios tatuajes por todo el cuerpo-Roxas dio un respingo al suponer quien sería y ella agrego-Creo que le llamaban "Brother"

-¡Lo sabia! Te refieres a mi tío

-¿¡Tu tío es un invocador!?-pregunto Kairi aun mas atónita-No sabía eso…

-Ni yo-admitió Roxas sonriendo-Rara vez veo a mi familia

-Pero no ver a tu familia es muy malo…-musito la pelirroja, viéndolo con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad-Si yo no viera a mi hermanito, a papá o a Zack…me pondría muy mal por no decir algo mas

-Es que no es como que si no los quisiera ver, pero ciertas cosas ahí entre mi madre y mi abuelo…mas que nada por que ella se caso con mi padre y no con el hombre que el quería para ella

-Pero eso pasó hace…casi 20 años, ¿no?

-Pues si, pero ya vez como es la gente. Además que Gippal sigue ahí

-¿Quién es Gippal?-pregunto la pelirroja ladeando su cabeza de manera curiosa

-Uhmm…bueno, fue el prometido de mi madre. Es un albhed algo…extravagante, por así decirlo…-se tallo la sien y agrego-Nunca me he llevado muy bien con el, mas que nada por ser el hijo del hombre que le "robo" a su prometida…pero varios dicen que es una persona…uhmm…genial

-¿Solo eso?-cuestiono Yuffie con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Pues que querían? ¿Qué halagara al hombre que me ha odiado desde que nací? Y ni como halagarlo si ni siquiera lo conozco

-Oh…bueno-Sora se comenzó a mover de los brazos de Roxas mientras suspiraba levemente

-No Kairi…dile a Sephi…roth-sensei que…estoy muy cansado…-susurro el castaño y volvió a dormirse

-¿Sephiroth-sensei?-preguntaron Yuffie y Roxas al mismo tiempo, Kairi sonrió con nerviosismo y se encogió de hombros

-Génesis fue mi sensei…y el de Sora fue Sephiroth…

Llegaron a la ciudad de Hollow Bastion y varios comenzaron a despertar (Sora sin dejar de decir tonterías sobre su ex-sensei). Cloud ayudo de una manera elegante…y curiosa a Tifa a bajar de la camioneta, Terra vio con curiosidad aquello y bajo antes de Kairi, haciendo lo mismo que Cloud.

-¿Ah, y esto?

-Ayudando a una doncella a bajar

-Ok… ¿Qué es en lo que quieres que te ayude?-pregunto la pelirroja sonriéndole

-¿Qué no puedo hacerte un favor?

-En lo poco o mucho que te conozco no te comportas así-respondió ella tomando la mano de Terra para bajar

-Me atrapaste…-respondió el sonriendo con el rostro algo rojo-Bueno, la cosa es que quiero que me ayudes a entrenar…

-¿Yo?-musito Kairi viéndolo confundida

-Pues eres SOLDIER de primera clase, ¿Por qué no?

-Jeje, esta bien pues, pero no te aseguro nada

-¡Mil gracias!-grito Terra muy contenta, pero Cloud volteo a verlo con recelo al mirar que estaba muy cercas de su hija y el castaño solo se encogió ante su mirada

-Ahí que entrar Cloud-dijo Tifa tomando la mano del rubio y distrayéndolo de sus celos-Dijiste que íbamos a tener cuarto juntos, ¿no?

-¿Eh? ¿Ah?-Zack lo miro de manera picara como diciéndole "¡Ese cochinon!". Cloud se puso sumamente rojo y Tifa le sonrió dulcemente-Va…vamos pues…

Pasaron al lado de ambos chicos y antes de entrar a la casa, Tifa le susurro a Terra "Si quieres socializar con ella, no lo hagas frente a Cloud", causando un rubor en el castaño mientras que asentía levemente.

* * *

**Wiii!!! Una de mis parejas "experimentales", el TerraxKairi...no se, algo tienen esos dos que juntos se me hacen adorables, lastima que a Cloud no le parezca XD**

**Comentarios,consejos, criticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, en ese botoncito de abajo (Me lo cambiaron de color ¬¬)**


	20. La dama

**Ya se! Ya se! Subo fic cada cuaresma TT_TT...es que esto se me esta dificultando

* * *

**

-Así que aquí estaban-dijo Xemnas al llegar a la mansión donde ellos estaban

-Lamento lo sucedido-se disculpo Cloud cerrando sus ojos-Fue una decisión de ultimo minuto…-Sora llego con ellos y al ver a Xemnas, se escondió tras Cloud

-Por lo visto, trajiste a Sora contigo

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Se supone que el debería de estar escondido en Twilight Town, ¿no?

-Digamos que esta vez los estaré vigilando de cercas

-¿Y los demás? Entiendo el porque Sephiroth y Zack, hasta de Kairi y Terra lo entiendo, ¿Pero esos otros niños?

-Quisieron venir-se tallo la frente por la ridícula excusa y agrego-Además, Riku y Aqua son hijos de Sephiroth y Angeal, respectivamente

-Mmhh, como sea, solo tenga cuidado

-Lo tendré en mente

-Lo decía por Sora-el bajo el rostro por la pena, ruborizándose y tomando con mas fuerza el brazo de su padre-Su hijo es bastante torpe e impulsivo, además que es bastante anarquista. Le recomendaría que no lo dejara seguir con esa actitud…-Cloud permaneció en silencio y Sora no despego el rostro del suelo, de repente sintió que su padre pasaba un brazo tras sus hombros y le sonreía calidamente-Es exactamente por eso, lo mimas mucho y por eso hace lo que le pega su regalada gana, eso no le ayudara en nada si desea volver a intentar subir de rango en SOLDIER

-Mmhh…ya veo…-Sora volvió a bajar su rostro con tristeza al oír que su padre apoyaba lo que Xemnas decía, Cloud le revolvió el pelo y agrego-Torpe, impulsivo y algo rebelde…je, igual a mi cuando tenía su edad…y mírame ahora

-¿Que? ¡Pero Cloud…! ¡¿Cómo puedes dejar que actué así?!

-Por favor, solo tiene 16 años, es normal que a su edad sea así

-Si, pero recuerde que a esa edad conoció a Gainsborough, ¿acaso quiere que Sora cometa el mismo error?

-No, pero tiene mucho padre que lo cuide.

-¿Dejaras que siga actuando de esta manera tan irresponsable?

-Es solo un chico, ¿que esperabas?-respondió Cloud con mas agresividad-Suficientes…"problemas" le da su madre como para que yo también vaya y le diga que su comportamiento no es adecuado

-¡Pero lo es!

-¡Pues para ser un vampiro se comporta muy bien!-grito al fin Cloud, haciendo que Sora diera un salto y se abrazara un poco mas del brazo de su padre. El suspiro un poco al sentir la reacción de su hijo y agrego-No quiero seguir esta discusión frente a Sora

-Supongo que nos veremos luego entonces

-Así es…-musito Cloud con seriedad, hizo un ademán hacía la puerta y Xemnas solo asintió, dirigiéndose a ella. Pasaron un rato en silencio, viendo como aquel hombre se iba y Sora dijo:

-Papá…perdona…yo no…-el volteo hacía el castaño y Sora no logro soportar la mirada de su padre, así que simplemente se quedo viendo al suelo-Lamento esto…

-¿Lamentar que?

-Ser como dijo el señor Xemnas…ser tan indisciplinado y ser un hibrido…-Cloud solo resoplo ante lo que su hijo decía y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño, haciendo que volteara a verle

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto el con seriedad, Sora lo vio avergonzado y susurro

-Sora Strife…

-Tu mismo lo dijiste…te llamas Sora Strife, no Sora Gainsborough…quizá seas indisciplinado y si, eres un vampiro por responsabilidad de tu madre…pero antes de eso…eres mi hijo, ¿entendido?-besó la frente de Sora y el castaño se abrazó de su padre, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Cloud-Quieran o no, tu eres mi bebe, y aunque cumplas 30 años, seguirás siéndolo…-el rodeo al menor con sus brazos y Sora le sonrió lleno de felicidad-No dejare que nadie me hable mal de ti, mi niño

-Gracias papá

--

Xemnas salía airado de aquella mansión, maldiciendo por lo bajo la manera de ser de Cloud y el no haber podido desacreditar al chico frente al Strife. Abrió la puerta con violencia, mas no la oyó azotar contra el muro. Riku había detenido aquel golpe con gran eficiencia, solo viendo con frialdad a aquel "invitado"

-Fíjate por donde vas, mocoso

-Vos deberías de ser el precavido-respondió Riku, poniéndose frente a Xemnas-Si creéis que Sora será siempre el mismo niño indefenso…creo que debo advertirle a vosotros antes "de que el despierte"-Xemnas permaneció en silencio, viendo al joven con molestia mientras meditaba aquellas palabras

-¿Vosotros? ¿Acaso ves a alguien mas aparte de mi?-pregunto el a modo de burla, mas no esperaba que una sonrisa amenazante se asomara por los labios del joven vampiro

-Puede jugar todo lo que quiera al inocente con el señor Strife o el señor Fair…creo que todos en esta casa creerían vuestra pequeña trampa, ¿pero cree que yo caeré en ella?

-¿Cuál trampa, niño?-pregunto con clara molestia en su voz, Riku permaneció en silencio sin despegar sus ojos de los ámbar de Xemnas solo para suspirar profundamente y señalar a su propia nariz

-¿Acaso cree que yo no puedo oler claramente la sangre derramada en sus manos?-argumento el con una profunda voz, una clara combinación entre sensualidad y amenaza que ya era usual en el-¿O vos creéis que la dama a su lado es inperciptible?-Xemnas permaneció en silencio sin dejar de ver al chico frente a el, solo para atinar a decir

-¿Qué eres?

-Puedo ser un simple chico, o el peor enemigo que pueda tener-respondió Riku con aquel mismo tono-Si sabe lo que le conviene, dejara a los Strife y a los demás en paz

-¿Tu me obligaras?-pregunto de manera retadora

-Puedo llegar a ser muy…persuasivo-abrió un poco la boca y llevo la yema de sus dedos a uno de sus filosos colmillos-Si me lo propongo…podría ser la peor pesadilla de vos y de vuestra dama-Xemnas no supo que mas poder decir y Riku solo se dio la media vuelta, cercas de entrar fue detenido por el hombre

-¿No eres el hijo de Sephiroth, verdad?-comento el, demostrando que las amenazas de Riku habían pasado su efecto. El sonrió por lo bajo y antes de cerrar la puerta, respondió

-Digamos que ahí cierta sangre que nos une

* * *

**Ya se Pame! Este capitulo me quedo mas corto que la cola del perro, pero hasta aqui llego mi imaginacion TToTT (los estragos de la escuela XD)**

**Como sea, al fin Cloud defiende a Sora de Xemnas como es debido, y Riku detecta lo que es el cubano albino y a la "dama" de este, ¿ustedes saben quien es ella, verdad? =3**

**Comentarios,consejos, criticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, en ese botoncito de abajo (Me lo cambiaron de color ¬¬)**


	21. Ira

**Como si no fuera poco mi falta de inspiración, ahora ando deprimida -_-...vaya...tal que nunca puedo hacer las cosas bien...  


* * *

**

-¡Terra, ataca ya!-le grito Kairi molesta, intentando provocar al castaño

Los dos estaba en un pequeño gimnasio que había en la mansión donde ellos residían. Kairi usaba una espada plateada y azul claro (1), en cambio Terra tenía la que los SOLDIER de segunda clase siempre usaban. El chico estaba bastante a la defensiva y rara vez atacaba, cosa que frustraba de sobremanera a la pelirroja. Ella dio un hábil golpe y Terra cayó al suelo, el intento levantarse, pero la chica enterró el filo de su espada en el suelo

-Gane

-Da igual…-musito Terra, tendiéndose en el suelo-Sabía que no iba a ganar…

-¿Eh? ¿Terra, como es posible que seas SOLDIER con esa actitud?

-Soy de segunda clase, que mas da…-Kairi se sentó a su lado y desenterró la espada

-Eres hijo de Zack-san, ¿no?-Terra le volteo a ver como diciéndole "Tu bien lo sabes". Kairi se quito la camisa, dejando ver que debajo traía una blusa sin mangas color negra y agrego-Entonces no puedes rendirte

-¿Y por que no? ¿Solo por ser hijo de Zack?-Kairi asintió mientras le sonreía y el solo suspiro-¿Como cuantas veces habré oído esa excusa?

-Vamos Terra, no seas así-se sentó frente al castaño y agrego- ¡Eres hijo de Zack y Cissnei! Tienes los genes a tu favor

-Pero Cloud no es tu padre y ¡mírate!-Kairi suspiro un poco y agrego

-A decir verdad, no me interesa saber quien es mi padre…-Terra le vio con preocupación y dijo

-Oye…mira, no se como este tu situación puesto que vivo con mi padre…y a pesar de que mi madre falleció, aun recuerdo su rostro…-Kairi le miro un poco y volteo para otro lado en pos de no verle la cara-Pero en lo que llevamos conociéndonos…nunca me haz hablado sobre eso

-Nunca hemos hablado sobre nada…-agrego ella sin voltearle a ver-Por alguna razón nunca hablábamos…

-¿Entonces no me hablaras sobre ello?-suspiro nuevamente y miro a Terra con cierta tristeza

-Nunca conocí a mi padre…y no recuerdo a mi madre…fin de historia-comento ella, volteando a otro lado nuevamente. Terra le vio sorprendido y se acerco un poco mas a la pelirroja, preguntándole

-¿Como? ¿En serio…no recuerdas nada de tus padres?-ella asintió un poco sin voltearle a ver y Terra tomo el rostro de la pelirroja en sus manos, haciendo que volteara a verle-Realmente… ¿nada?

-Nada…ningún recuerdo sobre ellos…ni la mas mínima pista de cual era mi apellido antes de ser…Strife-comento mirando al suelo, sin querer ver los ojos azules del castaño

-Vamos, ¿como es que eso puede ser posible? Debes recordar a tus padres, no se…alguna pequeña pista de su existencia, un sobrenombre, una sonrisa… ¿¡algo!?-Kairi negaba tras cada cosa que Terra decía, el se llevo las manos a la cabeza sorprendido por aquello y la pelirroja dijo

-Es como si alguien hubiera robado mis recuerdos sobre ellos dos…solo se una cosa…-Terra le miro atento y ella musito-Mi verdadero apellido era con R

-Tu apellido y el de tus padres era con la letra "R"-ella asintió y Terra se llevo una mano a la barbilla-Vaya…ahí si esta difícil…

--

Namine revisaba con tranquilidad unas pinturas, reconociendo varias de siglos atrás, oyó unas pisadas y volteo a ver quien era el que las producía. Roxas se dirigía directo a la puerta, pero al ver a Namine paro por completo; se quito los lentes negros que llevaba y sonrió con nerviosismo a la rubia

-¿Saldrá ahora?-pregunto ella con serenidad, el sonrió y agrego

-Si, solo iré a dar una vuelta

-Tenga mucho cuidado, ¿si?-dijo ella sonriéndole a Roxas-Si le pasa algo malo, Sora se deprimirá mucho

-Iré con cuidado-finalizo Roxas, poniéndose los lentes negros nuevamente.

Salio de la mansión tras aquella pequeña platica y fue caminando por las calles de Hollow Bastion. Estar en esa enorme ciudad le hacia extrañar su amado pueblo…aunque mas le valía irse acostumbrándose a los lugares así, ya que de seguro estaría viviendo unas cuantas semanas en el Hûgar junto con los demás albheds…y ese lugar era todo, menos algo cercano a su Twilight town.

Se detuvo en una reja y vio a lo lejos aquel extraño desierto color azul que rodeaba a la ciudad entera. Se recargo en ella mientras que las personas seguían pasan apresuradas, solo llevaba máximo nueve horas lejos de ellos y ya resentía la falta de sus padres…el y Ven se irían por el camino corto, mientras que Rikku y Auron irían por el trayecto largo. Suspiro un poco y siguió viendo a aquel desierto, solo tenía cerca de su hermano y no podría actuar como quisiera con Sora, ya que saber que Cloud los podría descubrir era algo sumamente estresante. Cerró sus ojos aun recargado en la reja y toco los oscuros vidrios de sus lentes, frustrado un poco de tener que ocultar su verdadera raza ante la demás gente.

-¡¡¡Deténgase!!!

Abrió los ojos de par en par al oír aquel grito y vio como un ladrón le robaba una bolsa de giles a una jovencita, el ladrón paso a su lado y Roxas puso su pie en su camino, haciendo que el tipo cayera de bruces al suelo y soltara la bolsa, la cual el rubio recogió y se lo devolvió a la chica

-Tenga cuidado con gente así…

-¡Muchísimas gracias, ah!-Ella le señalo atrás y vio que el ladrón se levantaba del suelo, puso a la chica tras el y le susurro

-Mejor váyase de aquí, señorita

-Muchísimas gracias-repitió ella mientras se iba corriendo de ahí. El ladrón se puso frente a Roxas y viendo como la chica huía, el solo atino a decir

-Con que un héroe anónimo…

-Solo hacía lo que debía hacer-respondió el, acomodándose los guantes que llevaba puestos-Por lo que veo, en esta ciudad no son muy amables…

-Eres un forastero, ¿así que tu que podrías saber? Ja, este lugar no se llama Hollow Bastion por nada

-Pero las damas no tienen la culpa de TUS problemas

-Claro que no, ¿sabes de quien es la culpa? De todos esos malditos albheds-Roxas abrió sus ojos de par en par al oírlo y cerró sus puños con ira-Ellos son los culpables de que este lea el hoyo que es

-¿Qu estupideces dices?

-Son culpa de esos albheds y de sus estupidas maquinas; esas malditas cosas que nada mas traen infortunio

-Que patético-argumento el con claro coraje en su voz, mientras que la gente se iba reuniendo alrededor de ambos-¿Cómo es posible que creas que una maquina, solo por ser albhed, esta maldita?

-¡Pero todos pensamos lo mismo!-vocifero el ladrón, a la vez hubo un murmullo general-¡Se nota que eres de otro lugar, por que aquí no aceptamos a los albheds! ¡Ninguno de nosotros!-hubo un "¡Si!" general y el chico comenzó a temblar levemente al sentir la ira de toda esa gente-Desearía tener a esa Rikku Kishima para poder golpearla; esa maldita arrastrada que atrapo con engaños al monje Auron. Además tuvo la indecencia de tener a dos pequeños bastardos, como deseo golpear a esa pu…-Roxas no soporto mas y le dio un puñetazo que dio de lleno en el rostro del ladrón, el tipo se levanto del suelo y rápidamente se lanzo contra el rubio, pero este lo giro y comenzó a golpearle el rostro lleno de ira. Pero el hombre detuvo un puñetazo y le propino uno directo en el rostro, rompiendo el cristal de sus lentes, y dejando ver claramente sus ojos-¡¡¡Un albhed!!!

--

-¡Hermana!-Sora fue corriendo hacía Kairi y ella se levanto del suelo, rompiendo el contacto que tenía con Terra-¿Ha-haz visto a Roxas?

-¿A Roxas?...Pues no…llevo un rato aquí con Terra-Sora se paso una mano por el pelo, bastante preocupado y Kairi pregunto-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Namine-san me dijo que Roxas salio a dar una vuelta, pero ya lleva de eso mucho tiempo…-se llevo uno de sus dedos a la boca y comenzó a mordisquearse una uña-Este lugar no es para que el o Ven estén fuera…

-¿Que tan probable es que a Roxas le descubran?-pregunto Kairi, volteando a con Terra, el suspiro agrego

-Ahí muchas posibilidades…

-¡Entonces ayúdenme a buscarlo por favor!-les pidió Sora con la voz quebrada por el miedo

--

-

Terriblemente…el "calvario" de Roxas iniciaba…

* * *

**(1): A la espada que me refiero es a la keyblade "Oathkepeer"....si mal no recuerdo, en la version española es llamada Prometida .-.**

**En fin, al fin le segui a esto...no creo contestar ahorita los reviews por que ya me tengo que ir a la escuela T.T...pero pronto los respondere todos n.n  
**

**Comentarios,consejos, criticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, en ese botoncito de abajo (Me lo cambiaron de color ¬¬)**


	22. La naturaleza de un cetra

**Este fic poco a poco se me ha hecho mas y mas dificil...ademas que los pocos reviews que ha estado recibiendo me hace sentir mas deprimida...-_-...en parte es todo mi culpa por subir cada 29 de febrero **

**

* * *

**Un hilillo de sangre bajaba por su boca mientras respiraba de manera cortada, Roxas estaba amarrado con sogas que estaban sujetas a una moto. Al ser descubierto, varios hombres se habían lanzado sobre el, dejando escapar al ladrón. Estaba sumamente golpeado y de sus heridas la sangre seguía fluyendo, ya que le habían arrastrado usando aquel vehiculo. Un hombre de apariencia tosca lo vio con asco y con la punta del zapato lo levanto por la barbilla.

-¿Cómo te llamas albhed?-Roxas le vio de manera retadora y respondió con unas cuantas groserías en albhed, pero ello solo le hizo recibir una patada de aquel hombre que lo dejo tirado en el suelo-Responde bien si aprecias tu vida-Roxas escupió un poco de sangre y volvió a responder en albhed con la poca energía que tenía, pero aquella vez la moto fue la que se dio a la marcha. Los gritos ensordecedores de Roxas llenaron el lugar, pero a esa gente parecía no inmutarles; el vehiculo se detuvo y el rubio lanzo un ligero gemido, intentando recobrar el aliento. Pero grito nuevamente cuando otro hombre lo jalo por el pelo, obligándolo a verle

-Dinos tu nombre y quizá te liberemos-Roxas permaneció en silencio, sin siquiera parpadear a pesar del dolor. Volvió a gritar cuando este lo sacudió por el cabello y el hombre dijo-¿Entonces nos encargamos de tus acompañantes?-le miro aterrado al pensar en Sora y Ven, y en lo que ellos le podrían hacer.-Al fin nos entendemos… ¿hablaras entonces?

-So-soy Roxas Nakahara…-musito el en un doloroso susurro, el hombre sonrió y lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo

-¡Vaya! Con que Roxas Nakahara-volteo con la demás gente reunida y anuncio- ¿Oyeron? ¡Roxas Nakahara! Si mal no me equivoco, ese el apellido de la familia de Rikku, ¿verdad?-dio media vuelta y pateo con fuerza el torso del joven, dejándolo tirado nuevamente en el suelo

-¡Déjenlo en paz!-se oyó una chica gritar, Roxas volteo poco a poco y vio que era la misma joven a la que le había ayudado-¡El no ha hecho nada malo!

-¡Cállate mocosa!-gritó otro hombre de apariencia mas aterradora, se acerco al rubio mientras sacaba una pistola de entre sus ropas-Esto se lo merecen todos los albheds…-disparo siete veces y una se incrusto en la pierna de Roxas, pero el ahogo el grito de dolor en su garganta-Esta escoria solo merece sufrir…

-¡¡¡Roxas!!!-abrió sus ojos sorprendido al oír la voz de Sora llamarlo, vio como de entre la multitud aparecía el castaño al lado de Kairi, varios intentaron detenerlos, pero Terra logro deshacerse de ellos. La moto intento darse a la marcha, mas los ojos de Sora se volvieron amarillo ámbar y levanto una de sus manos, haciendo volar al conductor y rompiendo la soga con la que el había sido amarrado al vehiculo. Se hinco a su lado y soltó como pudo las sogas que amarraban al rubio-¿Roxas, qui-quien te hizo esto?-el no respondió, solo se aferro al cuerpo del castaño cuando este logro soltarle. Sora lo aferro contra su pecho y vio muy perturbado la sangre de su albhed, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza, como si le pidiera que la probara

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?-pregunto el mismo hombre que traía el arma, sacando al castaño de su ensimismamiento-Tus ojos son como los de un humano normal…

-Soy menos humano de lo que cree-respondió el con aquella voz profunda, cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlarse y agrego-Lárguese de aquí si sabe lo que le conviene…

-¿Irme? ¿Acaso crees que un mocoso como tu podrá intimidarme?-abrazó con mas fuerza el cuerpo del rubio, intentando controlarse, pero el fuerte olor a sangre no se lo permitía-¡Suéltalo ahora mismo si sabes lo que te conviene!-lo soltó al instante y se lanzó contra el hombre, Kairi logro atrapar el cuerpo de Roxas antes de que se impactara contra el suelo, mas no pudo lograr retener a su hermano. El hombre disparo al hombro del castaño, aterrado por aquel ataque, pero la bala le había tenido el mismo efecto que si lo hubiera pellizcado, sus garras se alargaron al instante y la gente corrió aterrada ante aquel cambio; mas Sora simplemente deseaba cortar en pedacitos al tipo que tenía debajo de el. Sintió que unos brazos lo detenían por los hombros y lo alejaban de su presa, viendo como este corría despavorido, volteo hacía atrás y vio que Terra era quien le había detenido, comenzó a forcejear para soltarse e ir tras el hombre, pero el mayor lograba detenerlo con gran eficiencia

-¡Suéltame Terra! ¡Déjame deshacerme de ese maldito!

-¡Tranquilízate Sora!-le gritaba el castaño, soportando los forzamientos del menor-¡Si matas a alguien, adiós a tu estatus en SOLDIER!

-¡Shi-ra no me interesa ahora! ¡Déjame matar a ese maldito!

-¡No vale la pena!-grito el, intentando hacerse oír por sobre los gruñidos de Sora-¡Un tipo como ese no merece que siquiera sientas odio por el!

-¡Déjame matarlo!-exclamó, sacudiéndose mas violentamente

-¡No manches tus manos por una escoria!

-¡¡¡Sora basta!!!-oyó gritar a su hermana. Terra volteó hacía ella y permitió al castaño verle, su rostro estaba levemente pálido y sujetaba a Roxas con fuerza, con una mirada entre molesta y asustada-¡Tranquilízate ya Sora! ¿¡Eso es realmente lo que quieres!? ¿¡Matar gente!? ¡Tú dijiste que no querías ser un cetra obsesionado con la matanza al igual que tu madre! ¡Creí que no querías ser como Aerith! ¡Pero si tantas ganas tienes de echar tu deseo a la basura y transformarte en lo mismo que ella, ve detrás de ese tipo!-le hizo una seña a Terra para que le soltara y el dejo libre al menor, que respiraba entrecortadamente y fulminaba con su dorada mirada a su hermana, pero ella le lograba sostener la mirada con un coraje increíble. Exhalo ruidosamente y cerró sus ojos, al volverlos a abrir, estos ya habían recobrado su color azul zafiro

-Perdona Kairi…

-No importa-respondió ella mientras pasaba uno de los brazos de Roxas tras sus hombros y se levantaba del suelo junto con el rubio-Ayúdenme a llevarlo lo más rápido posible a la casa…varias heridas son bastante profundas…-Terra se acerco a ella e hizo que depositara al joven en su espalda. Sora les miro sumamente preocupado y el mayor se les adelanto

-Kairi…yo…-ella volteo hacía su hermano, que parecía estar mas que aterrado por como había actuado, pero ella negó un poco y tomo la mano del castaño

-Ya te dije que no importa…-hizo que caminara en dirección a Terra y agrego-Namine me advirtió que podrías actuar así

-¿Na-Namine?-pregunto el con algo de pena, la pelirroja asintió despreocupadamente y dijo

-Ella y Riku nos advirtieron que podrías actuar de esa forma agresiva por la poca sangre que consumes-miro de reojo la ensangrentada espalda del rubio y prosiguió-Bueno…ni siquiera tomas sangre y eso te hace un poco mas inestable…además de que te "expusiste" a la sangre de Roxas, que es la que a ti mas te gusta

-Quieres decir que si tomo la sangre de Ven o Roxas, ¿no me "enloqueceré" tanto al verla?-ella suspiro un poco e hizo que siguiera caminando

-Eso ni Riku lo sabe…-el le miro confundido y ella dijo-Tu y Riku no son de la misma especie de vampiros, así que no puede saber exactamente como actuaras

-¿Tendría que buscar a otro cetra para saber?-pregunto mientras sentía que el dolor de la bala comenzaba a aparecer

-Es realmente peligroso buscar cetras…mas tomando en cuenta como es Aerith

-¿Entonces que hago?-pararon un poco y Kairi saco una venda de la bolsa que tenía sujeta alrededor de la cadera, tomo el brazo de Sora al que le había disparado y comenzó a vendarlo-¿Tomo mi propia sangre o que?-ella le miro de reojo y siguió vendándole la herida con sumo cuidado. Termino con un pequeño jalón que hizo que Sora ahogara unas cuantas groserías y antes de caminar, la pelirroja dijo

-Sora…siempre te he podido ayudar en todo lo que me pides y siempre me he sentido muy satisfecha de ello…pero con esto de tu verdadera naturaleza y todo…-acallo un rato y el le vio preocupado, de repente le dedico una gran sonrisa y dijo-Siento que no he podido hacer gran cosa, así que si necesitas tomar sangre…-su voz se apago por cada palabra, mas no necesito mas palabras para saber lo que su hermana le pedía

-Ah no ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No pienso beber tu sangre y arriesgarte a…!

-¿Prefieres arriesgar a Roxas? ¿O a Ven? ¿O quizá a nuestro padre y a Tifa?

-Arriesgar tu vida tampoco es una opción

-Eres mitad humano, ¿no?-dijo ella más como una afirmación que como una pregunta-Quizá tu apetito sea menor que el de Aerith

-¿Y si no lo es?

-Entonces te detienes-Sora le miro con cara de "No es una buena idea", ella resoplo y agrego-Por favor Sora, prométeme que si necesitas tomar la sangre de alguien, me pedirás a mi la ayuda-el le vio con preocupación y Kairi junto sus manos como si estuviera rogándole, suspiro algo molesto y respondió

-Esta bien, pediré que "me alimentes" si es necesario, pero Riku o Namine estarán para detenerme si todo sale mal, ¿ok?

-¡O.k!-tomo el brazo de su hermano muy contenta y ambos fueron corriendo tras Terra.

Más nunca se dieron cuenta de la mujer que había observado todo.

Aerith sonrió un poco mientras se cruzaba de brazos, observando a su hijo ir a su hogar, poco a poco iba dando mas muestras de ese salvajismo cetra que a ella le hacía sentir orgullosa, pero esa niña pelirroja… ¿Cómo había sido posible que detuviera toda la rabia que había en su ser con tan pobres palabras? Se tallo la sien de manera distraída mientras seguía analizando a la joven. ¿Qué podría tener ella para haber podido controlar su violenta actitud? Sora era joven y solo ella podría mantener a raya su rebeldía cetra…pero esa jovencita quizá sería una desventaja si quería que Sora se uniera a ella como todo un cetra

-Lamento tener que arrebatarte más de tu familia, Cloud…

* * *

**Al fin volvi con este fic!!!! Fue algo dificil por que entre en conflicto con la persona por la que inicie esto, pero preferi olvidarlo y seguir con este fic que tan olvidado tenía n.n**

**Comentarios,consejos, criticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, en ese botoncito de abajo (Me lo cambiaron de color ¬¬)**


	23. Sacrificio

**Como no se ni como madres responder los reviews [ya que el cambio y ya ni se que] les agradezco aqui a todos los que me escribieron un review, en orden de aparicion; A Snow-chan, a Rikku nee-chan, a Steffy, a Illbewithyou (OwO, un nuevo lector!) y a Anju-chan! Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, que me animan a seguir con este fic n.n  
**

**

* * *

**

Los días pasaron con una lentitud asfixiante, y a pesar de la semana que ya había pasado, Roxas no volvía en si. Entre Ven, Aqua y Namine cuidaban al rubio, Sora no podía acercarse ni a dos metros de su amado, ya que el olor a sangre le calaba con fuerza en la nariz y su desesperación por tomar su sangre era enorme. Rikku ya se había enterado de la condición de su hijo y había gritado mil y un obscenidades por el teléfono contra Cloud, pero Ven había hablado con ella y le había dicho que todo estaría bien, que el cuidaría de su hermano mayor.

Ya establecidos en Luca, Roxas dio señales de despertar cuando el castaño le cuido, pero este tuvo que salir corriendo por que sus ansias de sangre comenzaban a abordarlo…era desesperante que la comida no le llenara y siempre tuviera ganas de saciar su sed con el liquido vital de Roxas…peor aun era que también comenzara a desear a Ven.

Se jalo uno de sus cabellos mientras veía por el balcón de su cuarto. Había salido corriendo al oler a Ven y se había encerrado en su habitación, a pesar del grito de sorpresa de Aqua…eso se le hacía aun mas raro, ¿desde cuando tenía tan buen sentido del olfato? Era horrible descubrir que ambos le hacían sentir ese deseo por la sangre y estar embriagado por el olor que el hermanito de su amado desprendía…ese olor como de frutas exóticas de su sangre albhed. Se jalo con mas fuerza el cabello en un intento de olvidar el olor de Ven, no se sentía atraído por el albhed menor, solo se sentía atraído por su sangre…lo cual no sabía si era mejor o peor…resoplo molesto y olió ese aroma frutal pasar por su puerta, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se aferraba al balcón…paso un rato y el olor se disipo, clara señal de que Ven se había marchado.

-Sabes cual es la solución para esas ansias tuyas-oyó que Riku le decía a su lado y cayó al suelo por la sorpresa, el estaba sentado en el balcón con las alas un poco desplegadas, clara señal de que había llegado volando-O tomas la sangre del menor o tomas la del mayor

-Y dale con ese tema-susurro el castaño mientras se levantaba del suelo, el de cabello plateado le vio serenamente y agrego

-Si no tomas sangre, tus ansias no desaparecerán

-Qué importa…

-Tus alas no aparecerán-ese tema si que le dolía, ya que deseaba poder usar sus alas y proteger a los demás. Volvió a morderse el labio, rasgándose un poco la piel con uno de sus colmillos y dejando que su propia sangre fluyera-Ya ni tu sangre te satisface, ¿verdad?

-No…-admitió el, pero siguió lamiéndose la herida-Es como si tomara agua con azúcar…

-Eso es por que ya haz tomado demasiada de tu propia sangre y te sabe a casi nada-le explico mientras volteaba hacía el mar de Luca-Tu sangre, la de Namine y la mía sabrá igual si tu la tomas

-¿Eso es por que somos vampiros?-el asintió y Sora gruño molesto-¿Entonces es obligatorio que tome la sangre de un humano?

-Así es-oyó otro gruñido proveniente del castaño, pero el le ignoro-O tomas la sangre de un humano o te mueres de hambre

-Entonces me muero de hambre-dijo el molesto, oyó su estomago rugir y se ruborizo ante eso-Ugh…Riku…

-Dime

-¿Puedes darme de tomar? Me refiero a tu sangre…-comento el con el rostro totalmente rojo, pero Riku negó levemente y flexiono una de sus alas-¿Me vas a obligar a tomar sangre humana?

-No puedes negar lo que eres-le dijo el con la misma serenidad, bajo la mirada donde Kairi y Namine platicaban animadamente y el agrego-Y si mal no recuerdo, tienes una presa totalmente dispuesta a ser atacada, ¿no?-Sora miro a donde los verdes ojos del vampiro miraban y respingó al ver a su hermana

-¡No! ¡No, Riku! ¡Ni loco meteré a mi hermana en ese peligro!

-Pero tú y Kairi no son hermanos, no comparten sangre. Tú eres hijo de Cloud y Aerith y ella…-calló poco a poco y el castaño le vio atento, pero Riku le cambio el tema diciendo-Tú me entiendes, no son hermanos y no podrás tener problema

-Claro, ya que mi amor por Roxas no me ha detenido a desear drenarle toda la sangre-comento el con sarcasmo, Riku se levanto al filo del balcón y dijo

-Ese albhed y su hermano siguen con vida, ¿no es así? Un cetra normal ya los hubiera 'secado' por completo-Sora le miro perplejo-Bien, hora de ponerte a prueba-el abrió sus alas y bajo a donde ellas estaban, dándole un buen susto a excepción de Namine. El castaño vio aterrado como el hablaba con la joven, nervios que se dispararon aun mas al ver como ella asentía mientras intentaba sonreír, Namine hizo aparecer sus alas y tomo a la pelirroja por la cintura, llevándose consigo y aterrizando al lado de Sora.

-Bueno Sora, ahí la tienes…-le dijo el de cabello plateado, ignorando la clara confusión y temor en el rostro de Kairi. El castaño permaneció en total silencio, oyendo el pulso de la joven bajo sus narices y oliendo como aquel liquido carmesí corría por las venas de su hermana; ella le miro algo asustada, pero al ver que los ojos azules de su hermano no despegaban la mirada de su muñeca, entendió lo que pasaba

-¿Necesitas mi sangre?-susurro Kairi con la mayor serenidad posible, un rubor se asomo por la piel pálida del joven y asintió levemente, la pelirroja suspiro y acerco mas su muñeca a los labios del castaño-Toma…-a pesar de su hambre, Sora le vio con suma inseguridad e intento negar un poco, pero Riku tomo la muñeca de la joven y con uno de sus colmillos rasgo la piel de Kairi.

Ella ahogo su grito de dolor mientras sentía como su sangre descendía por su antebrazo, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que Sora estaba preparado para, posiblemente, matar a Riku a golpes, pero la pelirroja le detuvo y sonrió en un intento de tranquilizarle; Namine se hinco frente a los dos y tomo con delicadeza el brazo de la chica, acercando la herida a los labios del castaño. Hubo un pequeño brillo dorado en sus ojos y sin más comenzó a lamer la sangre que iba escurriendo, Kairi cerró sus ojos en un intento de que aquella situación no le aterrara y sintió a alguien tomarle por los hombros, por aquel delicado tacto, seguramente era Namine.

Sora solo se podía concentrar en lo dulce que era la sangre de su hermana, quizá no fuera tan deliciosa como la de un albhed, pero sentir aquel carmesí liquido bajar por su garganta era una sensación mas que placentera. Tomo con más seguridad el antebrazo de su presa y comenzó a succionar la sangre que seguía saliendo por la herida, oía susurros entre Namine y Riku, mas no entendía nada por lo embriagador de aquel elixir; cerró sus ojos y abrió un poco mas sus labios, sintiendo como sus crecidos colmillos comenzaban a rasgar levemente la piel de Kairi. Aquel líquido volvió a inundar su garganta y abrió sus ojos levemente, viendo el pálido semblante de la joven, la soltó al instante y retrocedió hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared. El brazo de su hermana cayo inerte en el suelo y vio como Namine desprendía una de sus plumas y la colocaba sobre la herida, curándola al instante. Riku se acerco un poco a ella y solo agrego

-Sigue viva, solo se desmayo-suspiro volteando con Sora y comento-Es bastante resistente…una humana normal se hubiera desmayado con el simple dolor de la herida

-¡No! ¿¡Si sabias que ella iba a pasar por esto, por que seguiste!?-le grito el castaño, aterrado por la apariencia de su hermana-¿Por qué no me detuviste si…?

-Sora…tranquilo-Namine y el se sorprendieron al oír la débil voz de Kairi, ella abrió un poco sus ojos y sonrió escuálidamente-Ni siquiera…me dolió…

-¿¡Co-como puedes decir eso!?-le espeto Sora, aterrado por la quebradizo voz de la chica-Regáñame o… ¡grítame por no haberme detenido!-ella negó un poco y Riku la tomo en brazos, el castaño brinco al instante pero Namine lo detuvo. La pelirroja se durmió en los brazos del de cabellos plateados y el entro en la habitación, la rubia siguió reteniéndole y Sora detuvo sus ganas de cazar al vampiro.

-Riku la cuidara bien, tranquilo…-el gruño con recelo y Namine agrego-lo que deberías de hacer es ir con tu albhed

-¿Con mi albhed…? ¿Te refieres a Roxas?-pregunto el con curiosidad, la rubia sonrió y dijo

-Ni siquiera te diste cuenta…-siguió sin entenderle y la joven dio un pequeño golpecito a la frente del castaño-¿No te haz dado cuenta de que ya no huele solo a la sangre de Roxas?-sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y fue corriendo a donde el cuarto del rubio, pero antes de salir, le dio un beso en la frente a Kairi y le susurro "Gracias" en el oído.

Roxas le recibió con una sonrisa, y con el torso vendado casi por completo.

* * *

**Al fin volvi con este fic!!!! Fue algo dificil por que entre en conflicto con la persona por la que inicie esto, pero preferi olvidarlo y seguir con este fic que tan olvidado tenía n.n**

**Comentarios,consejos, criticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, en ese botoncito de abajo (Me lo cambiaron de color ¬¬)**


	24. No mas

**Soy una estupida hecha y derecha u_u...¡¿Alguien puede decirme como carajo responder reviews?! TT-TT**

**Skyer-10: Ayudame! No seas malita! TwT  
illbewithyou: Bueno, respecto a eso de 'poner algo subidito de tono', pues va a haber un problemita...ya veras cuando leas el capi n.n...solo tenme un poquito de paciencia y en algun capitulo siguiente pondre eso  
Caty6530: Mas que ansioso XD, pero tiene un gran autocontrol! Es todo un honor que te hallas animado a leerlo [tranquila, no muerde OwO]**  
**Stefy-chan!! dessu!! x3: Jajajajajaja, muchas gracias XD Ya veras luego! espero que te llegue a gustar OwO  
AnjuAkatsukiXIII: Si...los estudios son un asco -_-...yo tengo unas avalanchas de trabajo que...pff...5mentarios...en fin! Muchisimas gracias por haberte tomado tantito tiempo para pasar n.n  
hikarin-274: Es un placer que te guste este fic n.n...bueno, respecto a lo de los nuevos capis...como diria una amiga 'subo capitulo cada 29 de febrero' XD...perdona, pero se hace lo que se puedo...intento continuar con el fic lo mas posible...pero la escuela y los bloqueos de escritor -_-...en fin...dile a tu amiga que le agradezco mucho la publicidad X3**

**

* * *

**

Estrujo lleno de ira y tristeza las sabanas de su cama, enjugándose las lagrimas con los puños de su camisa. Se había hecho varios cortes con sus colmillos en los brazos, pero solo observaba frustrado como las heridas se curaban con ridícula rapidez y solo dejaban unas leves manchas de sangre, se golpeaba distraídamente los muslos, pero los cardenales desaparecían casi con la misma rapidez que las heridas inflingidas por sus colmillos. Un quebradizo gemido salio de sus labios y hundió su rostro entre las sabanas, sentía como si nunca fuera a parar de llorar…a pesar de que sus ojos ya estuvieran rojos e hinchados de haber estado llorando como media hora o quizá mas, quería morirse en ese mismo instante, que su madre llegara y lo asesinara ya…pero su suerte era tan mala que seguramente su madre no aparecería en ese instante.

-¿Sora?-le llamo Kairi con voz temblorosa, el levanto un poco su rostro, pero volvió a bajarlo al sentir una nueva oleada de lagrimas. La pelirroja permaneció viéndolo unos cuantos segundos y corrió hacía el al ver que encajaba sus colmillos en su antebrazo, al alejarlo de los colmillos, termino haciendo la herida aun mas profunda, haciendo que la joven se aterrara aun mas-¡Ay no! ¡Vamos con papá ahora mismo para…!

-Da igual…-susurro el, le mostró su herida, de la cual ahora la sangre fluía, el se limpio la sangre lamiéndola y le mostró que de esta ya solo había un ligero cardenal-Desaparecen como si nada

-No deberías de hacer eso…-le reprendió, pero su mirada no lograba aparentar ser una acusadora

-¿Sabes lo que paso con…?-paro antes de decir el nombre del albhed, en ese momento la simple mención de su nombre era como una puñalada en su pecho

-Aqua me lo contó-respondió ella, a sabiendas de lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano-No puedo creer que eso halla pasado…

-Ni yo…pero…esa rata almizclera inmunda-ahogo otro gemido al recordarlo y hundió nuevamente su rostro en las sabanas, sofocando los nuevos sollozos que se habían apoderado de el, sintiendo como la pelirroja lo abrazaba. Había recordado su rostro, sus sonrisas, sus besos, todo aquello que ahora le parecía tan falso. No importaba que tan enojado estuviera, que la causa de sus lágrimas fuese _el, _no podía dejar de amarlo-Lo odio como no tiene ni idea…-le mintió a Kairi y a si mismo

-Deberías de hablar con el…quizá es solo un malentendido

-No quiero hablar con el, ni con ella…solo me dirá excusas y mentiras para tapar lo que paso-su voz se había quebrado repetidas veces y se llevo una mano al vientre, como queriendo tapar el hoyo que en su estomago sentía, mas eso era algo totalmente imposible-Si los veo…y si los veo juntos…seguramente terminare arrancándole la cabeza a Xion y drenándole la sangre a Roxas…

-No creo que eso llegue a pasar…-susurro Kairi, con una sonrisa llena de confianza, pero el bajo su cabeza y murmuro

-Soy un cetra sin corazón a fin de cuentas… ¿Quién te asegura que me vaya a controlar?

-¿Porqué dices eso?-pregunto sumamente preocupada, el la miro un poco y respondió

-Por que casi me arrepiento de mis actos…

-¿A que te…refieres?-pregunto dubitativa, aun sin poder saber si deseaba conocer la respuesta o no. El le miro con seriedad, dejando de llorar y le contó:

-Tu sabes que esta semana fue de las mas felices para mi…ya sabes, sonriendo todo el día por la recuperación y mi falta de apetito por la sangre. Me sentía en el paraíso, viviendo mi pequeño cuento de hadas junto con la persona que amaba…pero bueno…como toda buena historia…creo que necesitaba de una villana o algo así…

_'El' y yo siempre no la pasábamos en los muelles de Luca, todo el tiempo que yo quisiera abrazándolo y demás cosas comunes entre los dos. Hoy que veníamos de regreso, una muchacha corrió hacía nosotros y se lanzo sobre 'el'. Resulto que esa chica era Xion, se la pasaron platicando mucho rato y comencé a sentirme como un intruso, al fin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y me presento ante ella…al saber que era su novio, me soltó la mano rápidamente y le pregunto '¿En serio andas con un chico?' me miro de pies a cabeza y agrego 'Para colmo un niño menor que tú, ¿Cuántos tiene? ¿14? ¿15?' aunque sus desprecios no me importaban por que el estaba conmigo…Si que estaba equivocado…_

Permaneció un rato en silencio y Kairi espero a que prosiguiera, el exhalo con tristeza y siguió con el relato

-Los deje solos ya que habían vuelto a platicar sobre su vida amorosa…y al fin capte que ella era su ex-novia… ¿Qué lindo de el, no? Ni siquiera decirme algo sobre ella

_Le señale que estaría en el estadio y me aleje de ellos, pasaron varias horas y decidí dar una vuelta para ver los barcos que habían llegado a los muelles, pero seguía sintiéndome intranquilo. Me harte de estar solo y pensé '¿Por qué rayos estoy aquí y no con el? A fin de cuentas es MI novio, no el de ella'. Fui a donde estaba seguro que se habían quedado platicando y, pues si, los halle…aunque hubiera sido mejor que no los hallara_

-¿Paso _eso_?-le interrumpió Kairi con angustia, el asintió un poco y se hizo otro cardenal en los muslos sin darse cuenta

-Aja…los halle parados cerca del obelisco, pero no platicaban…-Unas gruesas lagrimas bajaron por su rostro y estrujo la sabana, rompiéndola ante su fuerza-Esa zorra maldita estaba abrazándolo por el cuello y el estaba como si nada besándola-la voz se le quebraba tras cada palabra y cada recuerdo de lo sucedido, su hermana intento abrazarlo, pero el negó un poco-Me sentí tan furioso, tan usado y frustrado…todo estaba blanco y solo podía pensar en "¡Mátala! ¡Mata a esa maldita!"-siguió llorando en silencio y señalo sus colmillos-Aun están bastante crecidos…y ni siquiera tenía hambre…solo se los quería encajar en el cuello y acabarme con toda su sangre… le grite lleno de ira y se alejaron…ver su maldita cara de satisfacción hizo que me dieran mas ganas de matarla…y estuve a punto de hacerlo…-permanecieron en silencio y Kairi con voz temblorosa susurro

-Tus ojos…-el la miro sorprendido y miro a la ventana, viendo que su reflejo le mostraba a un Sora que temblaba lleno de ira, con manchitas de sangre por toda su ropa y con los ojos de color amarillo ámbar. Rio amargamente y dijo

-Con tan solo recordarlo, mi sangre cetra hierve-se tallo los ojos, en un vano intento de que volvieran a su color azul zafiro-me le lance sobre ella y con tan solo pensarlo, mis uñas se alargaron y estuve decidido a despedazarla con ellas, pero _el_ me sujeto y me hizo retroceder, poniéndose entre yo y esa tipa, me dijo que era todo un malentendido y que eso que vi había sido solo un error…ver para creer-se miro las manos, manchadas con su propia sangre y exhalo, miro a Kairi y sus ojos volvieron a su color normal-Me falto poco para atacarlo a el también…la persona que yo mas amo…a la que juraría nunca ponerle un dedo encima…si yo lo herí a el… ¿Quién me aseguro que no soy igual que los otros cetra? ¿Quién no me dice que no soy un monstruo?-Kairi simplemente no sabía como responder aquello.

--

Roxas estaba recargado en la pared principal de la casa donde residían, esperando a que Sora saliera ya que, aunque de seguro el cetra lo molería a golpes, tenía que explicarlo lo sucedido horas atrás…y todo por culpa de su estupidez y de sus sentimientos por Xion.

Ex-novia o no, no podría dejar de sentir algo por ella, aunque fuese un cariño fraternal.

Brinco al ver que Namine estaba a escasos centímetros de el, viéndole con una inocente y peculiar mirada. El giro su rostro, molesto al recordar nuevamente ese erróneo beso y la vampiresa junto las yemas de sus dedos

-¿Quieres hablar al respecto?-pregunto ella con su dulce voz como la mas pura de las mieles, el se ruborizo molesto y echo una mirada a la chica-Je, a veces eres muy parecido a Riku

-¿En que sentido?-pregunto el fingiendo interés, quizá de esa manera profundizaría su platica en su pareja y no en lo que a el le sucedía

-En que a ambos les cuesta contar lo que les pasa por la mente; es como si fueran unas tortuguitas que se esconden en su caparazón al ser descubiertas-sonrió enternecida por la comparación que había hecho, el exhalo al pensar que quizá seguiría con eso, pero ella dijo-Aunque temo decirte que soy muy buena haciendo que las tortuguitas testarudas salgan de sus escondites…-y realmente tenía razón…ya que su tranquila y dulce voz le hacía desear sacar todo lo que se guardaba para sus adentros, exhalo nuevamente y ella rio satisfecha

-Es algo largo y tedioso…

-Vamos…soy una vampiro, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-respondió enfatizando la palabra "todo". El giro su rostro hacía ella y le pregunto

-¿Qué harías si vieras a Riku besando a otra mujer?-Namine permaneció inmóvil ante la pregunta, pero se recupero en un segundo y dijo

-Vaya Rox, eso es diferente entre tu y yo…tu eres humano y reaccionarias a base de gritos y obscenidades, pero a uno como vampiro lo invaden sus sentimientos…

-¿Y la respuesta es…?-pregunto, intentando no restarle importancia a lo que ella había dicho

-Seguramente la mataría-respondió ella con frialdad, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo-Dejaría mis impulsos fluir y la mataría…si Riku intentara detenerme, creo que correría su misma suerte…

-¿Pe-pero no podrías co-controlarte o…?-su voz temblaba por el terror que su fría voz le provocaba. Namine sonrió de aquella manera tan calida y jugueteo con uno de sus mechones

-No es tan fácil…ni teniendo mis siglos de edad es fácil…los vampiros seguimos mas nuestros instintos e impulsos que los humanos

-¿Y…que hay de…un vampiro como Sora?-Aquel comentario hizo que Namine le prestara total atención

-No, si Sora sufriera una emoción tan fuerte como una traición o una desilusión…-sus ojos reflejaron tristeza y cierto temor, como los de una madre que ve a su hijo lanzarse de una resbaladilla sumamente alta-Si eso le pasara, seguramente mataría a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino…

-"Mataría a todo aquel…"-repitió el, intentando ocultar el terror en su voz. ¿Realmente la muerte había estado tan cerca? ¿Pero como había sido posible que el se hubiera contenido de una manera que ni Namine ni Riku podían? Sintió que sus pensamientos le mareaban y levanto su rostro en un vago intento de poder respirar mejor, la joven le miro el rostro, armando el rompecabezas de emociones que su cara reflejaba y al fin dijo

-Engañaste a Sora…-el la miro al instante. En sus ojos no se reflejaba la ira, ni el desconsuelo, ni tampoco el miedo…ni una sola emoción se reflejaba en sus expresivos ojos-¿Cómo pudiste…?

-No lo engañe…todo lo que paso y lo que vio fue un error…

-Besaste a una joven-susurro con la ira contenida lo suficiente para que no inundaran sus ojos-¿Me explicaras lo que paso…o termino el trabajo de Sora?-dijo terminando su frase con una amenaza, Roxas solo se limito a cabecear

Ella se sentó en el porche, viendo hacía donde aun se veían las luces de Luca, mientras el le explicaba su punto de vista, no veía el rostro de la vampiresa y se mantenía tan inmóvil que bien hubiera podido pensar que hablaba con una estatua de gran belleza. Termino el relato y vio a Namine suspirar con fuerza, se sentó a su lado y admiro que en su rostro manifestaba tanto angustia como desconcierto

-¿Realmente Sora se detuvo…?-pregunto al fin, el asintió y Namine recogió sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho-Sorprendente…

-¿Cómo es posible de que me pueda acercar a el sin herirlo y sin que me hiera?-inquirió el rubio, mas preocupado por el cetra que por si mismo. La muchacha negó un poco y tomó una de las manos de Roxas

-Se que te dolerá lo que te voy a decir pero, por nada del mundo te acerques a Sora-eso lo hizo perder los estribos. Se soltó del agarre de la vampiresa y se levanto velozmente, viéndolo totalmente enojado

-¡No ver a Sora! ¡¿Bromeas, verdad?! ¡¿Quieres que me aleje de el así nomás?! ¡¿Qué no puedo acaso solucionar eso?!-ella volvió a negar y sin alterarse respondió

-Es muy peligroso…tanto para el como para ti…en este momento, es un manojo de emociones…no me extrañaría que haya recurrido a herirse para desahogar su coraje y tristeza…

-¿Quieres que le deje lastimarse?-pregunto incrédulo

-Sus heridas sanaran más rápido que las tuyas si te le confrontas-respondió ella, viéndolo duramente-Sora no es un niño rencoroso, así que supongo que esa herida curara pronto

-¿Cuanto?-su voz llena de resignación hizo eco en su mente, ella se mantuvo en silencio por segundos que a el bien le hubieran parecido horas, pero Namine le miro con tristeza y confesó

-Podrían ser semanas…quizá hasta meses…-enmudeció totalmente… ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Y si eso se alargaba hasta años? ¿Realmente los sentimientos de un vampiro duraban tanto?-Para nosotros…el tiempo no existe…-susurro ella con clara tristeza

--

Días ya habían pasado y a pesar de que pocos metros los separaban, parecía como si hubiera cientos de kilómetros entre ellos. Sora le miraba de reojo, pero ello solo lo llevaba a rememorar aquella escena en el obelisco de Luca, causando que la noche solo fueran el, sus colmillos y la piel expuesta de sus brazos; solo para que minutos después, Aqua o Kairi lo detuvieran. Roxas solía pasarse todo el tiempo con Namine y Riku, lo cual no era ni bueno ni malo; ya que la vampiresa le decía que su paciencia le recompensaría, pero el hombre respondía que el cetra tardaría años para siquiera hablarle.

Kairi estaba algo asustada por la nueva actitud 'auto-destructiva' de su hermanito, así que investigo un lugar donde el pudiera descargarse, encontrando algo que de seguro haría que el chico descargara toda la furia que en ese momento sentía

Una zona de tiro.

-¡Por dios! ¡2009 puntos!-exclamo la pelirroja, sumamente sorprendida mientras Sora se removía los gogles que llevaba puestos-¡Eres increíble!

-Gracias Kairi, necesitaba descargarme con algo-dejo ambas pistolas sobre la mesa de la sección donde estaba y espero a que nuevos blancos aparecieran-Pero realmente, ¿tan patéticamente he actuado?

-Pues…-vacilo ella, pensando en mejores palabras-Es tu primera vez en este tipo de cosas, así que no esperaría otra manera de actuar

-Bueno…-tomo las armas nuevamente y echo un vistazo enfrente, pero los blancos aun no aparecían-Es que…no me esperaba eso…-se encogió de hombros, queriéndole restar importancia-Pero no puedo decirle 'Lárgate con ella' por dos cosas: la primera es que me dan ganas de matarlo, y la segunda por que se supone que el nos llevara a con los demás albheds, ¿no?

-Tercera: te ama más de lo que crees-Sora bufo al oír nuevamente esa frase y se coloco las gafas negras nuevamente, pero la chica no se rindió-Sabes mejor que yo que eso es cierto

-¿Entonces por que la beso?-pregunto el de manera tajante.

Ella bufó nuevamente y se recargo cerca de donde su hermano estaba, nuevos blancos aparecieron y comenzó a dispararles casi sin perder ninguno. Kairi esperaba un momento en que el flaqueara para seguir la platica, mas era difícil saber por el inexpresivo rostro que Sora tenía. Las balas se acabaron a pocos minutos de ese periodo y espero molesto a que los blancos volvieran…mas algo lo distrajo un poco de los blancos.

Una joven un par de años mas grande que Kairi se acerco a ellos dos, sus cortos mechones azules se movieron con su caminar y sus ojos azules se posaron en los de Sora. Todos los hombres voltearon a verla embobados, pero ella les ignoro abiertamente, el castaño tomo las pistolas y se puso los gogles, vio los blancos aparecer y comenzó a disparar, aun mas airado

-Sora, necesitamos hablar-comento la joven de mechones azules-Se que estas enojado por lo que paso, pero…

-Lárgate, no tengo NADA que hablar contigo Xion-respondió el con el mismo tono tajante, Kairi se mantuvo en silencio, viendo a ambos en pos de evitar algún pleito

-¡Claro que tenemos!-le discutió ella enojada-Mira, siéndote sincera, tu no me interesas en lo mas mínimo, pero Roxas si-al oír aquel nombre sintió como el hueco en su estomago se hacía mas grande y le carcomía aun mas su interior-Esta mas que deprimido por lo que paso y ese beso que el y yo nos dimos ¡fue nada!

-¡Pues halla el! No me interesa para nada ya, el te escogió, así que ¿por que no se pone feliz y va contigo?

-¡Yo lo obligue a besarme!-le grito ella. La concentración del castaño flaqueo un poco ante ello, pero rápidamente siguió disparando a los blancos sin cesar-¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Yo le dije que me besara! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!

-¿Y que mas da…?-musito el, intentando que la voz no se le quebrara-Yo a el no le intereso…le interesas tú…

-¡¿Y no te haz dado cuenta que el no ha sonreído desde que paso eso?!-ella se halo unos mechones, exasperada por la actitud del castaño-¡No ha sonreído y a duras penas ha hablado! Nunca lo había visto tan deprimido y para colmo es por tu culpa

-Claro…dime Kion

-Xion…-le corrigió Kairi, muy divertida por como su hermano exasperaba a la chica

-Xion, como sea-dijo el restándole importancia-¿Acaso yo fui quien le obligo a hacer eso? O acaso lo que haces es solo para reparar el daño que le hiciste-ella permaneció callada y Sora siguió disparando sin parar a los blancos, en pos de concentrarse mas en ello que en herir a la chica-Tu eres aquí la victimaria, así que no intentes ser la buena ahora

-Mira Sora, también entiéndeme tú-se acerco un poco mas a el e intento verle a los ojos-Roxas y yo fuimos novios hace unos años y era lógico que al verlo, aunque te tuviera a ti o no, intentara besarlo como en los viejos tiempos…

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Sora coloco el cañon de la pistola en la frente de la chica, sin voltearla a ver, pero flexionando levemente el gatillo. Xion palideció en exceso y sus piernas no pudieron responderle, pero el castaño no le miro ni un poco y siguió disparando a los blancos restantes

-Dame una buena razón para no dispararte en este preciso instante-le dijo el en tono amenazante, ella balbuceo cosas incomprensibles y al fin pudo decir

-Si me disparas ahora…cualquiera de los presentes te detendrá

-Soy SOLDIER de segunda-respondió aun con aquel tono amenazante-Vamos Xion, puedes crear una excusa mejor, eres muy buena en eso

-¡Esta bien!-exclamo temblando un poco-¡Lo lamento Sora! ¡No quería dañar a Roxas ni a ti! ¡Lo que hice fue un completo descaro!

-Ya Sora, déjala-dijo al fin Kairi, separando el cañón de la frente de Xion. Se acerco un poco a la de cabellos oscuros y le susurro-Yo que tu, me iba de aquí, la ultima vez que lo hicieron enojar, el tipo termino en coma por tres meses-ella asintió y salio lo mas rápido de ahí, el castaño dejo caer su mirada y se quito los gogles furioso, tallándose los ojos con frustración-Fue algo arriesgado hacer eso, sabes

-Que va-susurro Sora, levanto el arma con la que había amenazado a Xion y abrió el barrilete, mostrándole que ya no contenía ni una bala-Estaba vacía…ella no lo noto, pero fue una buena manera para que al fin se dejara de mentiras, ¿no?

-Buena esa, hermanito-musito algo impresionada

--

Aquella salida fue una gran descarga de frustración, a pesar de la desagradable visita de Xion, además, tenía que admitir algo, ella tenía razón en algunas cosas. Quizá no fuera culpa de _el_…quizá _el_ estuviera sufriendo de la misma manera, ¿pero como eso podría ser si había visto aquello? Bufo molesto y detuvo su mano en la perilla de la puerta, recargando su frente en la puerta. ¿Ahora que debía de pensar? ¿Roxas le había traicionado o no?...se detuvo al darse cuenta que había dicho su nombre y la imaginaria herida había dejado de escocer, ¿Xion era la causa de aquello? Negó un poco y abrió la puerta, entró y cerró con lentitud

-Al fin-dio un brinco al oír aquella voz, pero lo siguiente que supo era que estaba acostado de espaldas a su colchón. Comenzó a forcejear entre airado y aterrado, pero su captor lo sujetaba con fuerza, de repente lo detuvo por el rostro y junto sus labios con los suyos, besándolo de una manera sumamente familiar-¡Tranquilízate! ¡Soy yo!-reconocer esa voz no ayudo

-¡Roxas! ¡Suéltame, maldito pervertido!-volvió a unir sus labios con los del castaño, pero a pesar del enorme alivio que sentía al probar la boca de su albhed, hizo lo posible para detener aquel contacto-¡Que me sueltes, tu traidor imbecil!

-¡No hasta que me oigas!-grito Roxas aun sin soltarlo-¡Si no me escuchas te haré mió a la fuerza!

-¡¿Aparte de todo me quieres violar?!-cuestiono con el rostro algo sonrojado, pero aun forcejeando por soltarse, el rubio comenzó a besarle el cuello y Sora ahogo un gemido de placer, pero a pesar de ello, el albhed logro escucharlo claramente

-¡Claro que no quiero violarte!-exclamo el, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-¡Además, ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes cetra para partirme en dos si tanto me odias?!-fue un golpe bajo, pero funciono

-¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Qué te mate?!-la clara angustia en su voz hizo que sonriera un poco. Otro tierno beso los unió y esta vez Sora no forcejeo-Por favor…deja de hacer eso…

-Entonces escúchame…-musito el sin despegarle la mirada, el castaño gruño un poco, pero asintió en silencio-Lo que paso en el obelisco…lo de Xion y yo…eso no es nada, ¡no fue nada! No sentí la misma corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo…no sentí absolutamente nada mas que coraje por lo que hacía…

-¿Entonces por que lo hiciste?-pregunto sin poder evitar que la voz se le quebrara

-Lo hice por que soy un completo imbecil…por que creí que no te enterarías de eso, algo así como 'Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente'-se recostó sobre Sora, colocando su oreja sobre el corazón del castaño ya soltando sus brazos, el se mantuvo en silencio por mucho tiempo y al fin dijo

-Roxas…yo…-tomo aire y el rubio se levanto, viéndolo con sumo interés-Gracias por todo lo que me diste

-¿A que te…refieres?-pregunto el con clara preocupación, se levantaron de la cama y el se sentó frente al cetra

-Después de esto...creo que no podríamos seguir siendo…pareja-sintió como todo se desmoronaba dentro de si al oírle decir aquello, eso simplemente no podía pasar, ¡estaba totalmente seguro que ya lo había convencido!-Entiéndeme…cuando paso lo de Xion…no solo quería matarla a ella, también quería matarte a ti

-¡Y que mas da, me lo merecía!-exclamo el, intentando hacerlo retractarse de su desición

-No, Roxas… ¿Quién no nos asegura que algo parecido pasara nuevamente? ¿Y si otra chica intenta ligarte?

-¡No tengo ojos para nadie mas! ¡Tu eres al único a quien amo realmente!-atrapo el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y lo beso nuevamente, pero ese era ya un beso lleno de angustia, la cual se filtro al menor. Se separaron ante la falta del aire, pero el rostro de Sora parecía no cambiar de opinión-Por favor Sora…no hagas esto…

-No podemos seguir con esto…entiéndelo, soy un monstruo

-¡Y yo un maldito albhed!-se excuso el rubio, molesto ante sus palabras

-¡Al menos siempre eres un ser pensante!-grito en un intento de que comprendiera su punto de vista-¡¿Quién te asegura que la siguiente vez que me descontrolo no matare a alguien?! ¡¿O quien me asegura que no te matare a ti?! O peor aun ¡¿Quién no me dice que yo no te muerda y te transforme en un cetra?!

-¡No me interesaría serlo si eso me hace estar siempre a tu lado!

-¡¿Transformándote en el mismo asesino que es mi madre?!-unas finas lagrimas descendieron por su rostro, mas ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de ello-Roxas…soy un vampiro…peor, un cetra…y para empeorar las cosas, me muero por tomar tu sangre y la de tu hermano… ¿no te das cuenta en la amenaza que soy para ti?

-No me interesa, llámame egoísta o imbecil, pero yo te quiero a mi lado…

-Yo también…pero si estas en peligro por mi culpa…-se aferro a Roxas y lo beso con cierta desesperación, se besaron repetidas veces mientras los minutos pasaban con una rapidez espantosa. Sora se alejo poco a poco y le miro con tristeza-Hazlo por mi…mantente alejado

-¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso?-pregunto enojado, el castaño sonrió de aquella manera que a el le encantaba y respondió

-Quiero que sigas con vida…ya que me deshaga de mi naturaleza o, pueda controlarme mejor, podremos…

-¿Cuánto tardara eso? ¿Me dirás tú también que meses o años?-le miro un poco y acurrucándose en su pecho dijo:

-No se…no se ni como lo lograre…pero mientras eso pase…

-Ni lo repitas-suplico el rubio, viéndole con suma seriedad-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que piensas…pero quiero demostrarte que puedo confiar en ti plenamente-se levanto de la cama y cruzó la habitación, pero antes de salir volteo hacía el y con prudencia le dijo-Y a pesar de eso…sabes que no voy a dejar de amarte, ¿verdad?

-Lo se mejor que nadie…-susurro demasiado tarde, ya que el rubio había cerrado la puerta. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a ser más gruesas y se lanzó sobre su cama, ocultando su rostro entre las sabanas.

Al día siguiente, las sabanas de Sora estaban llenas de manchas de sangre y su cuerpo mostraba varios cardenales, pero nadie lo noto por que todos iban en camino al Rio de la Luna.

* * *

**Bueno, un capi bastante cruel XD...perdonenme, pero traía ganas de escribir esto incluso capitulos atras, ojala no termine como ensalada despues de que ustedes leyeran esto n_n**

**Comentarios,consejos, criticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, en ese botoncito de abajo (Me lo cambiaron de color ¬¬)**


	25. Las alas de un asesino

**Según yo ya les respondi los reviews...aunque no se si hallan llegado T-T  
**

**

* * *

**

-Hasta aquí llegan los chocobos-anuncio el guía mientras los hacía bajar en la bifurcación entre el camino y el templo Djose. Todos se bajaron de las enormes aves y Cloud se acerco al hombre que iba reuniendo a los animales

-¿Qué tan peligroso es el camino en estos momentos?-pregunto con seriedad, el hombre le vio con mirada ausente y pasado un rato respondió

-Pues es más peligroso en otras estaciones, ya que las criaturas en estos momentos son débiles…ahora nada más preocúpese por los bandidos que pululan por la zona

-¿Otra advertencia?-cuestiono molesto, el sujeto se encogió de hombros y se llevo a sus chocobos. Cloud suspiro fastidiado y volteo hacia con Zack-¿Qué hacemos?

-Pues seguir adelante, ¿no?-dijo el con tranquilidad-Solo son unos bandidos contra tres SOLDIER de primera clase y dos de segunda

-¡Además no se olviden de mi y de Tifa!-exclamo Yuffie, acercándose a ambos. Los mayores siguieron discutiendo un buen rato y Sora se alejo de ellos, sentándose en una roca cercana, levanto un poco la manga de la camisa que llevaba y reviso los cardenales de su brazo; ya no había ni rastro de ellos, solo unas cuantas marcas rosas que el bien sabía que en la tarde ya no las vería

_"Sora"_

Brinco al instante de la piedra al oír aquella voz. Miro a todos lados, pero no vio ni rastro de algún desconocido, aguzo el oído lo mas posible en busca de aquella melodiosa voz, mas solo lograba escuchar a su padre y a Zack discutir

_"Por aquí, pequeño"_

La voz provenía del camino a un lado de ellos, dudo en seguirlo, pero aquella voz le causaba extrema curiosidad. Dio un vistazo a sus compañeros y, al ver que nadie lo observaba, fue tras aquel que le llamaba.

_"¡Vamos Sora! Tengo ganas de hablar contigo"_

Corrió hacía donde provenía la voz, ya sin importarle que le oyeran, unas criaturas se lanzaron para atacarlo, pero el solo irguió una de sus manos y mando a volar a los animales, haciendo mas ruido de lo debido

-¡Sora!-exclamo su padre al verlo correr de esa manera, pero Sora le ignoro al oír la voz nuevamente, brinco unos arbustos sumamente tupidos y se adentro al bosque.

--

_"Falta poco"_

Llevaba ya varios minutos de haber seguido por ese bosque, siguiendo la extraña voz femenina. Llego a un lago donde varias lucecitas verdes flotaban y comenzó a caminar ya mas tranquilo, miraba para todos lados en busca de alguna mujer, mas no hallaba mas que luces verdes y uno que otro animalito que huía despavorido ante su presencia.

De repente vio a quien estaba buscando, a pesar de no saber su apariencia.

Una mujer de largo pelo negro y unos cuantos mechones cafés estaba sentada a la orilla del lago; ella observaba con serenidad las ondas que en el rio se producían y volteo hacia con Sora con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Al fin llegas-dijo a modo de saludo con aquella voz a la que el se había familiarizado, el dudo en acercársele o no, así que permaneció en aquella misma posición-Sora, mi nombre es Rinoa, gusto en conocerte al fin

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió formular, ella sonrió nuevamente con aquellos dientes perfectos y respondió

-Te haz hecho famosos entre los cetras, por eso…-el retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y la miro con cautela

-¿Eres…tu eres una cetra?-Rinoa asintió un poco y el prosiguió-¿Me trajiste aquí para…matarme?-la cetra le miro algo confundida, se levanto del suelo y levanto sus manos de manera sumisa

-No, no lo haré-Sora permaneció cauteloso, así que ella comento-No todos los cetras somos como tu madre

-Si claro, todos son una dulzura-respondió con claro sarcasmo en su voz-Los albhed odian totalmente a los cetra por una razón, no son mas que maquinas de matar…

-No todos somos así…-repitió ella con la misma posición pasiva

-Dime ¿Cuál cetra no es una amenaza?

-Tu-respondió ella al instante-Tu, al igual que unos cuantos de nosotros, no estamos de acuerdo con la forma de vida de los demás cetra, ¿o me equivoco?-Sora permaneció dubitativo un rato, Rinoa bajo ambas manos pero el castaño pregunto

-¿Para que me llamaste entonces?-ella sonrió de aquella misma tranquilizadora forma y respondió

-Deseo ayudarte-el no hizo reacción alguna ante la respuesta, así que ella prosiguió-¿Es cierto que no puedes invocar tus alas?

-Riku dijo que es por que no he tomado la sangre suficiente-respondió el sin darle importancia, la mujer negó un poco y respondió

-Eso es para los vampiros normales, con los cetras son otras reglas

-¿Otras…reglas?-repitió el extrañado. De repente, Rinoa apareció unas enormes alas blancas que dejaron maravillado al joven; eran lo mas cercano a lo que el se imaginaba a las alas de un ángel, de un color blanco purísimo con unas cuantas plumas que se habían desprendido ante el despliegue

-Estas son las alas de un cetra…supongo que ya haz de haber visto las de tu tutor vampirico…

-Son…hermosas…-susurro el sorprendido, la mujer sonrió apenada, pero de repente se lanzo hacía el, abrazándolo contra su pecho y cerrando sus alas alrededor de ambos. Sora estaba atónito ante aquella reacción y de repente oyó un golpe sordo, como si una piedra se hubiera impactado contra aquella coraza de plumas.

-¡Suéltalo!-oyó a Tifa gritar, la mujer abrió un poco ambas alas y alcanzaron a ver que la familia del castaño llegaba corriendo. Sora se soltó al instante de los brazos de Rinoa y salio de aquel refugio. Irguió ambos brazos a manera de protección para la cetra y grito

-¡Alto! ¡Ella no me ha hecho daño!-todos le vieron incrédulos, pero el castaño no se movió ni un poco-¡Paren por favor!-pararon, pero Tifa lo jalo hacia el y lo rodeo con sus brazos, viendo con desconfianza a Rinoa, mas no esperaba la reacción de cierto rubio

-¡¿Señora Rinoa?!-exclamo Roxas al reconocerle-¡¿Cómo es que…usted?!

-¿La conoces?-pregunto Cloud entre enojado e interesado

-Soy la madre de Olette-respondió ella, sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora-Por favor, déjenme explicarles esto

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de Sora?-exigió saber Tifa, aun en guardia y protegiendo al castaño entre sus brazos. Rinoa negó un poco y respondió

-No quiero nada de el, solo ayudarlo…además-miro con ternura como la mujer protegía a su 'hijo' y agrego-Yo nunca me atrevería a lastimar a un niño

-Tifa, ella dijo que podría ayudarme a invocar mis alas-musito Sora esperanzado-Si pudiera usarlas, no sería un blanco tan fácil para…-su voz se desvaneció antes de que terminara de decir "para mi madre". Cloud puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Tifa y susurro en voz baja que soltara al castaño

-Tienes solo unos minutos para explicarnos…-le concedió el rubio. Rinoa asintió, pero dio un ligero brinco cuando Yuffie corrió hacia su shuriken, que yacía partida en dos ante el impacto contra las alas de la cetra.

Pasado el susto que Yuffie había causado ante sus lloriqueos por su arma rota, la mujer se sentó en el suelo nuevamente y comenzó a explicarles el por que de su presencia, poco a poco se iban sentando a su alrededor y, Riku y Namine, se sentaron a cada lado de la cetra, discutiendo ciertas leyendas de los cetras. Sora se sentó frente a ella, intentando captar lo más que pudiera de aquella plática.

-Entonces…-comento Namine con algo de duda en su voz cuando la mujer termino-Para nosotros, la manera de invocar nuestras alas es mediante la sangre humana… ¿pero con los cetra es mediante un ritual?-Rinoa asintió y la rubia volteo hacía su compañero-Nunca había oído sobre eso

-He de suponer que es de vuestros secretos mejor guardados-argumento Riku con serenidad-¿Qué ahí sobre las alas? Tengo entendido que el rango de vosotros se da por ellas

-Ah si…-la mujer hizo tres dibujos en la tierra rápidamente; un par de alas, en medio dos pares y al final tres-Los que solo tenemos dos alas somos los de rango mas bajo…bueno, son los cetra mas comunes, ya que todos tenemos tan solo dos alas, pero yo soy un cetra "diferente", casi como Sora-miro hacía el castaño y dijo-He de suponer que tu naciste el 29 de febrero, ¿verdad?-el asintió ligeramente y la mujer sonrió-Los cetra que nacimos en 'el día inexistente' tenemos fallas; algunos no tienen poderes, otros aborrecen la sangre, otros son mortales, etcétera.

-Yo solo soy mortal…-susurro Sora al recordar que ya había usado sus poderes repetidas veces…y que su gusto por la sangre era indiscutible

-Yo también soy mortal y, gracias a dios, mi gen cetra no se transmitió a mi niña-sonrió para si misma, pero prosiguió-Aerith es un caso distinto-Señalo al dibujo de en medio y explico-Ella es la única cetra que he visto de cuatro alas…sus poderes son inigualables y sus alas son casi indestructibles…solo que, como buen vampiro, su única debilidad es el Oricalco

-¿Qué hay de los cetra de seis alas?-pregunto Kairi, señalando al ultimo dibujo. Rinoa permaneció en silencio y exhalo

-Son los cetra más poderosos del mundo…se dice que hace siglos existían…pero sus ansias de ser mas fuerte que el otro hizo que se fueran matando entre ellos y el numero descendió, tan solo había dos cetras de seis alas que eran civilizados. Sus nombres fueron Alexiel y Rosiel (1)…mas nunca se supo como murieron-exhalo nuevamente y viendo a Cloud, dijo-Los padres de Aerith eran de 'esos cetra'…

-Entonces, ¿Sora sería un cetra de tan solo dos alas?-ella se encogió de hombros y respondió

-Es descendiente directo de Aerith…bien podría ser de cuatro alas-el castaño se levanto del suelo y sonriendo, exclamo

-¡No importa! ¡Si obtengo mis alas, nada me detendrá para vencer a Aerith!-era la primera vez que no la llamaba "madre" y había sido muy liberador-¡¿Cómo puedo invocarlas?! ¡¿Cómo es el ritual?!

-Se necesita la sangre de tu madre-respondió ella, haciendo que el positivismo de Sora cayera. La sangre de Aerith…ese era el requisito primordial para poder obtener lo que deseaba. Miro a Rinoa con tristeza, pero ella le sonrió en un intento de volverlo a animar-Sora…una madre no es solo la que te trajo al mundo. Madre es el titulo que se merece la mujer que te ama por sobre todas las cosas, que te ve con ternura y te protege de cualquier amenaza, a pesar de saber que quizá muera en el intento…y esa mujer es la que te alejo rápidamente de mi-señalo a Tifa, que permaneció totalmente inmóvil-Tu eres la verdadera madre de Sora, Tifa

--

-El crepúsculo comenzara en casi veinte minutos, así que será perfecto-tomó el brazo de Tifa e hizo que se acercara a la orilla del lago-Cuando Sora este a mitad del lago, yo dejare caer una gota de mi sangre al agua, entonces tu te harás una herida lo suficientemente profunda para que la sangre fluya y meterás tu brazo al agua y yo haré mi parte, ¿entendiste?

-Lo suficiente-comento ella algo aturdida-¿Pero como Sora podrá llegar a mitad del lago sin hundirse?

-Yo me encargare de eso-sonrió un poco, pero volteo hacía Cloud y Zack y les informo-Oigan, cuando el ritual inicie, ninguno de los tres podremos movernos, así que mantengan la guardia por si "alguien viene"

-¿Crees que Aerith aparezca?-pregunto Cloud con inquietud

-Es muy posible-respondió ella con tristeza-Es mucho poder el que Sora irradiara, así que cualquiera que este familiarizado con su poder, como claramente Aerith, se sentirá atraído

-¿Por eso tengo que usar esto?-pregunto el castaño, girando un poco para verse mejor con aquella gabardina negra puesta

-En parte, además si algún humano te ve, no sabrá quien eres-puso la capucha sobre su cabeza y le acerco al agua-Quítate los zapatos y ve al centro-Sora obedeció y lanzo sus zapatos a un lado, suspiro profundamente, cerró sus ojos y dio el primer paso. Sus pies se humedecieron ligeramente, mas no se detuvo, siguió caminando y se detuvo a aproximadamente quince metros de donde los demás estaban, viendo atónito como aun seguía sobre el agua-¿Lista, Tifa?

-Lista-respondió ella con una pequeña navaja en sus manos.

Los ojos de Rinoa se pusieron ámbar y sus colmillos sobresalieron ante los demás dientes, encajo uno de ellos en su muñeca y se hizo una herida en ella, la sangre comenzó a caer sobre el agua, pero se diluía rápidamente. Tifa tomo una larga bocanada de aire y se hizo un corte en el brazo con el arma, no espero a que la sangre comenzara a caer y se hinco cerca del lago, hundiendo su brazo entre las aguas.

El lago entero enrojeció ante el contacto de la sangre de la morena, unos rayos rojos rodearon a Sora y el gimió asustado, mas no se movió ni un centímetro. Poco a poco los rayos desaparecieron, pero la luz roja seguía latente, miro abajo y se dio cuenta de que era su piel la que reflejaba esa luz carmesí. Miro hacía enfrente y noto aquella mirada tranquilizadora de Tifa y Rinoa, pidiéndole en silencio que siguiera. Zack, su padre y los demás estaban en guardia, Namine y Riku volaban bajo en busca de la cetra, inclusive Ven y Aqua estaban al tanto de cualquier cambio, solo unos ojos lo observaban con ansiedad.

Roxas mantenía sus brazos tensos ante los cambios que el castaño tenía, esperando inmóvil a que todo terminara. Sus ojos se humedecieron inconcientemente, deseaba poder estar a su lado, poder abrazar al albhed para no sentirse tan a la deriva…pero la decisión de alejarse había sido suya…se había alejado de el para que estuviera a salvo y allí estaba, esperando cualquier falla para ponerse en acción y salvarle.

-¡¡Riku!!-exclamo la rubia aterrada y alarmando a todos de la llegada de Aerith. Tal y como Rinoa había dicho, ella volaba gracilmente con sus cuatros alas desplegadas, sonriendo de aquella manera inocente, Riku se interpuso entre ambas, protegiendo a su amada de la recién llegada

-Gracias por haber hecho mi trabajo-exclamo la castaña, mirando hacía donde Tifa y Rinoa estaban, pero el de cabellos plateados volvió a interponerse

-Ni en tus sueños…Sora es nuestro

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sora es MI hijo, y solo mió-alzo una de sus manos y Riku salio despedido, cayendo al lago cerca del castaño

-¡Riku, no!-exclamo el cetra al verlo hundirse. Intento ir con el, pero sus piernas no respondieron y cayó hincado sobre la superficie.

Aerith se lanzo al ataque de aquellas dos que estaban cerca del lago, pero Kairi levanto una barrera que repelo a la castaña. Namine voló con rapidez hacía ellos y embistió a la cetra, lanzándola contra los árboles y tumbando varios de ellos

-¡Riku! ¡Sal, por favor! ¡Riku!-rogaba Sora aun hincado al suelo. El salio a flote tras tomar una larga bocanada de aire y desplegó sus alas, volando hacía aquella pelea.

La pelirroja alzo uno de sus brazos y Namine la levanto con gran facilidad, uniéndola a aquella pelea aérea. Una vara, que parecía estar creada con la piel y huesos de Aerith, estaba unida a su mano izquierda y golpeaba con fuerza al vampiro, pero este detenía el ataque con una espada de color azul y rojo (2). Kairi se abrazo de la rubia y, usando una materia, lanzo varios rayos que alejaron a la castaña de Riku.

Sora veía aterrado aquella pelea que se había desatado por su culpa, intentando moverse de cualquier manera para poder detenerlos pero ni sus labios parecían responderle.

Un calor inmenso comenzó a abrasar su cuerpo, un ardor aun más fuerte que cuando la ira lo embargaba, logro colocar sus manos sobre su pecho y cerró sus ojos en un intento de ignorar aquel calor. El calor fue haciéndose mas y mas fuerte, acumulándose en una zona, la cual el no podía hacer que el dolor se disipara; su espalda.

Namine lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a la pelirroja, arrojándola contra la cetra. Esta se escudo con sus alas, pero aun así Kairi logro hacerla descender como un bólido. Riku fue hacía ellas en pos de tomar a la joven y evitar que se estrellara junto con Aerith, pero esta abrió sus alas y tomo uno de los tobillos de su agresora, impactándola directo al agua.

-¡¡Kairi!!-exclamaron ambos vampiros que estaban en la batalla, pero Terra ya se había lanzado al agua para rescatarla. Ambos salieron a la superficie tras pocos minutos pero Aerith estaba decidida a aniquilarla.

El fuerte retumbar de un corazón los detuvo a todos al instante

El corazón de Sora latía vertiginosamente, pero el no se había movido ni un poco. Rinoa jalo a Tifa, sacándola del agua y llevándola a donde estaban los demás, desplegó sus alas y voló hacía donde Namine y Riku estaban. Sora no lo toleraba mas, aquellas llamas estaban ya carbonizándole la espalda, comenzó a gruñir en un intento de mantenerse controlado, pero su autocontrol quedo reducido a cenizas por aquel fuego que le quemaba las entrañas.

Un agónico alarido abandono su garganta, helándole la sangre a todo aquel que le hubiera oído. Roxas dio unos cuantos pasos, aterrado por lo que fuera que le sucediera a su castaño. Sora descendió su cabeza mientras gruñía aun por el dolor, rodeándose con sus brazos en un intento de calmar aquel sufrimiento, un grito aun más doloroso volvió a retumbar y al fin aparecieron.

Una gran cantidad de plumas aparecieron, desgarrando la gabardina que había llevado puesta. Sus alas eran de un blanco más virgen que las de Rinoa y Aerith, a pesar de que las plumas estuvieran manchadas con su propia sangre. Noto la mirada horrorizada de todos, incluida las de sus padres…no podía entenderlo, ¡al fin lo había logrado! ¡Tras ese pequeño calvario al fin había obtenido sus alas! ¡¿Cuál era el problema de todo ello?!

Una mirada hacía su reflejo en el lago respondió todas sus dudas.

No eran dos alas, como su padre había dicho, sino seis. Seis bellas alas del color de la nieve, manchadas de sangre, estaban tras el…tres en cada costado…ahora lo entendía.

Era un monstruo, y esas seis alas lo reafirmaban…era uno de esos monstruosos cetras de seis alas...

* * *

**(1)= Alexiel y Rosiel son nombres sacados de Angel Sanctuary, mas no tienen nada que ver con ellos XD  
(2)= La keyblade que Riku usa en Kingdom Hearts, si mal no recuerdo, se llama Soul Eater**

**Sigo con los capis crueles XD...lo lamento! en serio! pero es ke me encanta escribir este tipo de cosas...en fin, ojala les halla gustado y se hallan quedado picadillas con esto OwO  
**

**Comentarios,consejos, criticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, en ese botoncito de abajo (Me lo cambiaron de color ¬¬)**


	26. Sangre

**A fe de erratas ._.**

**Lamento mucho un pequeño errorcillo cometido en el capitulo anterior...la espada de Riku es "Way to Dawn" no "Soul Eater"...lamento la confusión u_u  
**

**

* * *

**

Debía morir…debía morirme en ese mismo instante antes de herir a alguno de los que estaban cerca de mi.

Aun seguía sin poder moverme, pero era algo que realmente no era mi prioridad en ese instante. No podía dejar de verlas, ver aquellas seis alas manchadas de sangre parecía ser lo único que mi cerebro se podría concentrar…en esas bellas y terroríficas alas manchadas de sangre…

-¡Ahh!-Vi como Aqua era levantada del suelo por unos rayos plateados que de las manos de mi madre salían. Ella se debatía en el aire, sumamente desesperada mientras Ven gritaba varias cosas que realmente yo no entendía en ese momento. Acerco a su presa hacía mi, sonriendo satisfecha.

-Hora de comer, Sora- oi su voz sobre los gritos de los demás, Aqua me miraba aterrada, rogando con su mirada que no la atacara…pero la garganta realmente me quemaba. Fui levantándome de la superficie del lago y le vi algo distraído, podía oler claramente su sangre ser bombeada con frenesí y el miedo que sentía en ese momento. Era más que apetecible…no podía verla de otra manera más que algo irresistible que hacía que mi garganta se calcinara más rápidamente-¡Vamos Sora!

-¡Aaahhh!-los rayos se fueron haciendo mas intensos y varias heridas aparecieron por toda su piel, haciendo que su sangre fluyera y la quemazón de mi garganta fuera insoportable. ¿La torturaba solo para que yo la matara? Los gritos se hacían mas comprensibles y la aterrada voz de Ven me calaba en el pecho…era todo confuso, todo un mar de emociones…simplemente hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

Me lance hacía ella, cerrando mis alas a nuestro alrededor y cayendo los dos al fondo del lago.

--

-¡Aqua!-grito Ven aterrado, se acerco a la orilla del lago, pero fue detenido al instante por su hermano-¡Suéltame Roxas!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es peligroso acercarnos ahora!-dio otro jalón, soltándose del mayor y evadiendo a Terra que recién llegaba a la orilla. Se lanzó al lago y nado en busca de ambos. Los dos estaban totalmente quietos, pero veía la sangre de alguien disolverse con el agua y nado lo mas rápido posible hacía ellos, Sora lo miro con aquellos ojos ámbar y Aqua miro hacía su dirección, el castaño asintió y simplemente salio del agua como un bólido. Saco a la joven del agua y tras una larga bocanada de aire, pregunto aterrado

-¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Te hizo daño?! ¡El…!-ella negó repetidas veces y le silencio con uno de sus dedos

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí-el rubio le miro confundido y ella prosiguió-Sora me dijo que huyéramos de aquí lo mas rápido posible

-¡¿Pero acaso el no te hirió?!-volvió a negar y dijo

-Se logro controlar tomando un poco de su sangre, mas no sabe si eso lo mantendrá controlado por mucho, ¡vamonos!

--

-Terco como tu padre-musito Aerith al ver la larga herida que tenía en el brazo, pero yo la observo sin interés alguno-Te doy una presa perfecta y tu decides atacarte…-seguí en silencio y ella solo me sonrió-¿Acaso es masoquismo o…?

-¿Qué quieres?-le interrumpí al fin-¿Acaso ya no te he dado a entender que nunca me iré contigo? Mi lugar es con mis padres…

-Pues que lastima decirte que también soy tu madre-respondió ella, acabando poco a poco con mi paciencia y mi mínimo autocontrol-Quieras o no, esas alas y esos ojos son por mis genes…al igual que tus poderes…deberías agradecerme

-Debería matarte-le espete lleno de coraje, al mismo tiempo que sentía que aquella llama de mi garganta se encendía nuevamente-Tu eres la culpable de este calvario, pudiste haberme dejado como un simple humano pero…

-Pero no, no iba a dejar que un hijo mió fuera un maldito humano-me soltó sumamente molesta-¡Ja! Claro que no dejaría que fueras como esa escoria a la que tanto aprecias

-¡No tenías derecho a decidir por mi!-grite en un gruñido grave, me lleve una mano a la garganta en un intento de que la llama se apagara, pero eso parecía simplemente avivarla. Aerith rió al ver ese gesto

-¡Lo ves, estas mas que sediento!-la fulmine con la mirada, pero eso no sirvió de nada-¿De que sirve tener tanto poder, si la experiencia es mínima?-me lance hacía ella, pero me detuvo con una sola mano-Comparado conmigo…no eres mas que un bebe…un lindo bebe con un lindo juguete…-mis alas se paralizaron con un solo movimiento de su mano, permaneciendo suspendido solo por su voluntad-Un juguete que disfrutare romper…ala-por-ala…

-¡Suéltame!-gruñí nuevamente y mis alas se agitaron al instante, soltándome de su ataque y haciéndome volar lejos de ella, pero en ese momento ya no estaba. Oí un aleteo y vi a Riku volar hacía mi, le señale que no se acercara mas y el paro en seco, viéndome confundido. No podía arriesgarme a que el se me acercara y también atacarlo, mas dudaba poder comunicarme con el igual a como lo había hecho con Aqua…mi autocontrol no era para tanto. Agucé el oído y voltee a todos lados buscándola, mas no había rastro alguno de ella, comenzaba a inquietarme y aquella quemazón no ayudaba en nada-¡Aerith! ¡Sal ahora mismo!-no sucedió nada y seguí girando en mi posición, alcance a notar que Namine se llevaba lejos de ahí a Riku, agradeciéndolo internamente ya que había comenzado a sentir ganas de desquitarme con el. Estaba cabreadísimo, aun sentía cerca de Aerith, sabía que seguía allí, escondida en espera de que yo bajara la guardia, esperando a que yo atacara a alguien y así llevarme con ella, pero no, no se lo iba a permitir. Alcé uno de mis brazos y una fuerte onda psíquica fue lanzada, tumbando todos los árboles que en mi paso hubieran estado, varias aves volaron, pero ni rastro de ella-¡Aerith!-seguí haciendo lo mismo repetidas veces, en su búsqueda, mas nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar. La ira seguía enloqueciéndome y los ataques eran aun más fuertes, arrasando todo a mi paso

Entonces apareció.

Salio volando de la recién zona que había devastado y sonreí para mi mismo, me lance contra ella tan repentinamente que no pudo protegerse con sus alas. Hice un corte profundo en su vientre al instante y ella solo respondió a ello con una maldición. Estaba enloquecido, la recién brotante sangre de mi madre había hecho polvo mi autocontrol y ahora simplemente quería destrozarla miembro a miembro, bajo al suelo con una extraña elegancia, tomando en cuenta la fuerte herida, y me lance nuevamente al ataque, interpuso una de sus alas y pare mi descenso impactando mis pies en ella, mostrando mis colmillos hacía ella. No olía tan bien como Aqua, pero la ira y mi deseo de apagar esa sed me estaban matando. Sonreí también al ver su rostro…miedo…eso era lo único que el rostro de Aerith reflejaba, un terror enorme al ver que su hijo acabaría con su vida.

Mas no esperaba que lograra atacarme nuevamente, esta vez, para huir

-No…-susurre al dejar de sentir su extraña presencia, volé bajo en busca de su aroma, pero todo había desaparecido…estaba frustrado…mas que eso…mis deseos de matarla, acompañado con mi sed, no habían descendido con su escape, en cambio se habían duplicado. Alguien llamaba mi nombre, mas no le escuchaba, seguía revoloteando en su búsqueda, gruñendo como un león en busca de su presa.

Pero entonces olí algo sumamente irresistible

-Sora…-Roxas se me acercaba con las manos extendidas, caminando con cierta cautela-Sora…soy yo…Roxas…-descendí hacía el, atraído mas que nada por su olor. El sonrió al verme y susurro-Tranquilo…ya paso…Aerith se fue-sentí una punzada en la garganta al recordar mis deseos de tomar sangre y el retrocedió un poco-¿Tienes…sed?-pregunto el mas como una afirmación, vi como señalaba a su cuello y cerraba los ojos-Entonces…toma…-me acerque lentamente a el, oliendo su cuello lentamente. Ese delicioso aroma me llamaba y se me hacía agua a la boca su simple olor, pase mis brazos sobre sus hombros y mordí aquella sensual zona. Oí que el soltaba un ligero gemido por el dolor, pero me rodeo con sus brazos acercándome mas a el. Sentía aquella llama disiparse con el delicioso sabor de su sangre, saciándome totalmente mientras mis colmillos se retraían. Mis alas desaparecieron entre ases de luz y ambos caímos hincados al suelo, el me seguía sujetando con la misma fuerza y cerré los ojos. Parecía como que si la quemazón de mi garganta nunca hubiera existido…como si siempre hubiera estado siendo rodeado por los brazos de mí amado…como si nunca lo hubiera mordido…

Pero…yo…

-¡Roxas!-exclame aterrado, sintiendo como su amarre se soltaba e iba cayendo poco a poco sobre mi-¡Roxas no! ¡Por favor Roxas, reacciona! ¡No puedes…!-me sonrió ligeramente y cerró sus ojos, dejando caer su rostro sobre mi pecho-¡No puedes ser como yo! ¡Por favor no! ¡No puedes ser un cetra!

* * *

**Muajaja XD...A donde habra ido Aerith? Que es lo que hara Sora? Roxas se habra transformado en un sexy vampiro? Por que las deje hasta aqui?**

**Todas se responderan en el siguiente capi!!! Excepto la ultima, que la respuesta es: Por que soy muy mala!!!! X'D  
**

**Comentarios,consejos, criticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, en ese botoncito de abajo (Me lo cambiaron de color ¬¬)**


	27. Aun juntos

Parecía como si todo se hubiera detenido. Sora sollozaba sobre el cuerpo del rubio, aferrándolo con fuerza sin poder hacer otra cosa más que repetir su nombre. Los presentes no sabían como actuar y el temor de que el castaño atacara nuevamente era inmenso. El levanto la mirada y, al fijar su mirada en la boca entreabierta de Roxas, vio que los colmillos del joven comenzaban a crecer, la desesperación se apodero de él y sus ojos fueron en busca de Rinoa

-¡Señorita Rinoa!-exclamó totalmente desesperado-¡¡Por favor, ayúdalo!! ¡¡Por favor, salva a Roxas!!-la mujer brinco al salir de su ensimismamiento y fue volando hacía el. Sora temblaba levemente al ver en lo que el rubio se transformaba, pero ella puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del menor y musito

-Sora…tranquilízate…-el le miro aun temblando ligeramente, así que la mujer agrego-Aun no es tarde

-¿¡Puedes salvarlo!?-preguntó agitado, ella asintió un poco y el le acerco un poco más a Roxas-¡ Por favor, no dejes que se transforme en un cetra!-ella lo acogió en sus brazos y puso una mano sobre el cuello del albhed. Su mano se ilumino con un brillo plateado y fue separando poco a poco su mano de la piel del chico, el comenzó a gemir adolorido y un hilo de sangre bajo por su boca, pero la mujer no se detuvo.

Entonces unos hilillos negros salieron de aquella marca que Sora le había hecho. El rubio comenzó a gritar por el dolor y el menor lo mantuvo fijo al suelo, Rinoa seguía extrayendo aquella sustancia del joven e hizo que Roxas aullara por aquel fuerte sufrimiento. La cetra se detuvo y aquel liquido abandono el cuerpo del chico, el albhed se relajo y permaneció inmóvil de nuevo, Rinoa abrió la quijada del albhed con la mano que tenía libre y sonrió al ver que sus dientes habían vuelto a la normalidad, abrió uno de los parpados y miro con alivio que sus ojos aun eran azules y tenían aquella pupila en espiral, dio un manotazo al aire como si blandiera un látigo y el liquido cayó al pasto, matando a las plantas que aquella sustancia tocó y dejando un hueco negro.

-Justo a tiempo…-susurro ella, acariciando el rostro del albhed. Sora paso su mirada de ella, luego al hueco y de regreso a ella, y pregunto con temor

-¿Qué era…eso?

-Tu ponzoña-respondió con claro pesar en su voz, volteo hacía los demás y exclamo-¡Todo está bien! ¡Sora y Roxas están a salvo!

--

Oía una cálida plática y el murmullo del fuego al extinguirse, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con el risueño rostro de Namine, a un lado de la joven estaba Kairi, las cuales platicaban animadamente. El comenzó a reincorporarse, para sorpresa de todos, pero un fuerte dolor en su cuello le hizo caer nuevamente sobre el regazo de la vampiresa

-No hagas eso-le regaño Namine maternalmente-te podrías lastimar aun mas-el asintió levemente y se llevo una mano a sus dientes, pero no encontró los puntiagudos colmillos que esperaba

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el con la voz seca, la joven sonrió y respondió

-Rinoa logro que no te transformaras en un cetra-el le miro algo ausente y volteo su mirada hacia los demás. Yuffie le saludo contenta, al igual que Zack, Tifa sonrió feliz al verle y Cloud solo dio una seca cabezada, Ven le miro duramente y el solo se encogió de hombros, causando que el menor solo riera un poco; Aqua y Terra sonrieron ante lo que ambos habían hecho. Solo tres personas faltaban.

-¿Y Sora?-preguntó sin importarle mucho donde Riku o Rinoa estarían. Namine volteo a ver a la pelirroja y ella solo musito

-Fue de caza-Roxas intento levantarse nuevamente ante la sorpresa, pero cayó sobre Namine por segunda vez-Relájate-¿Cómo que de cacería?-preguntó, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos. Namine le sujeto levemente, en espera de que volviera a caer-¿Mi sangre no le fue suficiente?-Fue a cazar animales-le explico Kairi-Tu sangre le quedo calada en la garganta y olía claramente la de Ven, así que Rinoa y Riku lo llevaron de cacería en pos de neutralizar tu sangre en su sistema-el rubio permaneció callado ante eso y solo se dejo caer sobre Namine. Ella le acarició el pelo afectuosamente y puso una de sus manos sobre sus ojos, haciéndolo dormir casi al instante, la pelirroja volvió su mirada hacía la vampiresa y pregunto-¿Crees que haya sido bueno dejarlos irse solos? Sé que los tres son vampiros muy fuertes…pero no han podido vencer a Aerith… ¿Y si ella se aparece de nuevo o…?-la rubia negó un poco y sonrió, pero ella no fue la que respondió

-Ella no está cerca-musitó Tifa, sosteniendo una de sus manos sobre su nuca. La estrella era de un color negro en vez de la azul plata que siempre mostraba, los menores le vieron confundidos y sonrió-El sello que ella tiene en la nuca a veces cambia de color-comentó Cloud apesadumbrado-Cuando esta de un azul brillante, es que ella está cerca…pero cuando esta negro…es cuando ella está débil. Suele ser útil…

-Uhmm…ya veo…-susurró Kairi, deteniendo el tema al notar que había más allá que la pigmentación de aquel tatuaje.

--

Sora erigió poco a poco el rostro, viendo arrepentido al canino que yacía muerto en el suelo. Limpió un hilillo de la sangre de aquel animal y observó el color carmín de aquel fluido, oyó un aleteo y noto a Riku descender cerca de donde estaba

-¿Terminaste?-cuestionó al tiempo en que Rinoa llegaba cerca de ellos. El castaño asintió un poco y se llevo su dedo con sangre a los labios, extendiendo sus alas para iniciar el vuelo-No apresures las cosas-le reprendió el vampiro-No creo que sea bueno que vueles distraído y te mire algún humano

-Lo olería al instante-se defendió el menor, echó una ojeada al cadáver y agregó-Además, estoy satisfecho…-Rinoa pasó uno de sus brazos tras los hombros de Sora y, mirando a Riku, comentó

-Ya no volverá a perder el control, ese accidente paso solo por la gran concentración de energía del ritual-le sonrió al chico y el exhaló al saber las "buenas nuevas"-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?-el de cabellos plateados giro los ojos y asintió de mala gana, él y la mujer extendieron las alas y volaron al nublado cielo. Sora permaneció viéndolos un rato y exhalo levemente, desplego sus alas y les siguió, llegando rápidamente a su lado-Pero debo pedirte disculpas, Sora-¿Disculpas?-pregunto el castaño distraídamente, ya que la sensación del vuelo tenía un gran efecto relajante sobre él. Dio un giro, yendo más alto y cerrando los ojos mientras el batir de sus alas lo tranquilizaba aun mas-¿A qué se refiere?

-A que por mi culpa Aerith apareció y todos estuvieron en peligro-voló hacía con el castaño, temiendo el rostro que tendría, pero este estaba totalmente tranquilo-Además…por ello le…mordiste-Sora abrió sus ojos al instante, pero su expresión tranquila cambio muy poco

-No es tu culpa-susurro mientras seguía dejándose llevar por el viento-Fue mi culpa por no haber podido manejar bien mis poderes…además…-viro en su posición y volvió a cerrar los ojos-Pudiste salvarlo…-no dijo mas y siguió volando delante de bajo varias zonas con una gran cantidad de gente y Riku miraba de reojo al castaño con cierta desconfianza, pero el parecía estar más interesando en atravesar las nubes mediante su percataron rápidamente de que habían llegado por el olor familiar de sus acompañantes y el hecho de que Namine voló a toda velocidad hacía ellos, solo para embestir a Riku y abrazarlo con fuerza-Me iré a…a algún lado…-termino de decir al ver que ninguno de los tres le hacía caso.

Miro a donde el fuego señalaba donde estaba su familia, pero un olor sumamente atractivo le llamo la atención, y quien más sino su amado Roxas…

Permaneció viéndolo en silencio, pensando en quizá huir lo más pronto posible de ahí, pero el rubio levanto una de sus manos, pidiéndole que bajara, así que no le quedo de otra. Descendió con lentitud mientras los recuerdos de aquella mordida iban y venían una y otra vez, Roxas sonrió al verlo descender y las alas del castaño desaparecieron nuevamente

-Por un momento pensé que un ángel era lo que venía a mí…-susurro el de cabello rubio, haciendo que Sora se ruborizara-Ehmm…un "¿todo bien?" creo sería una pregunta muy estúpida, ¿verdad?

-Estoy bien…dentro de lo que cabe-respondió aun retraído, Roxas se le acerco un poco, pero el retrocedió al instante-Perdona pero…no sé si sea seguro…-dio un salto al sentir las manos del chico sobre sus hombros, ¿Cómo era posible que él se le hubiera acercado sin que se diera cuenta?-Roxas…

-No me sigas alejando…sabes que yo buscare mil maneras de acercarme…-el menor suspiro un poco y descendió la mirada, pero el albhed hizo que levantara el rostro-No temas, ¿sí?

-¿No temas…? ¡¿No temas?!-repitió Sora viéndole con una combinación de confusión, tristeza y coraje. Se sacudió las manos de sus hombros y volvió a retroceder-¡¿Miedo yo?! ¡¿Qué no lo haz notado?! ¡Casi te mato, casi mato a Aqua, casi…!-levanto sus puños molesto, pero los descendió de nuevo al no poder seguir. Exhalo en pos de tranquilizarse y viendo a los ojos del rubio, prosiguió-¿¡Qué necesito que pase para que te des cuenta de la clase de demonio que soy!? ¿¡Que es lo que debo de hacer para que me temas!?-grito mientras sus ojos se humedecían levemente por las lagrimas, oyó a Roxas acercársele nuevamente, pero esa vez no hizo nada por alejarse. Sintió los brazos de su amado rodearle y solo se aferro con fuerza de él, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho-¡Perdóname…! ¡Yo no quería herirte pero es que tenía hambre y…!-el rubio levanto el rostro del cetra con la yema de sus dedos y lo acallo con un ligero beso que fueron alargando mas y mas. Sora lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sentía sus labios ser devorados por el joven, porque, realmente, no había otra manera de explicar el trato que Roxas le daba en ese instante. El aire comenzó a faltarles y se vieron obligados a separarse, el castaño se talló los ojos en pos de deshacerse de sus lágrimas y susurro-Vete buscando una mejor manera de callarme…

-Pues esa es muy infalible, ¿no?-respondió estrechándolo en sus brazos, el cetra se acurruco en su pecho y suspiro con fuerza, disfrutando el aroma de su amado-¿Extrañaste esto tanto como yo…?

-Sabes que no haremos esto a cada rato, aun sigue en pie lo que te dije en Luca-oyó a Roxas gruñir molesto y rió algo divertido por la actitud del albhed, le miro un poco y sonrió cuando sus miradas entraron en contacto-¿Me perdonas?-susurro aun con esa linda sonrisa en el rostro que no había mostrado desde un buen tiempo

-Siempre, mi pequeño…-deposito un beso sobre la frente del castaño, el rio ligeramente ante sus mimos y siguió mirándolo con sus ojos color zafiro-Tendré que esperar mucho mas por lo visto

-Ya se-comento sin perder su sonrisa-Pero al parecer, no hay nada en mi que pueda aterrarte, ¿verdad?-Roxas permaneció algo pensativo y Sora le vio con preocupación, el albhed exhalo con seriedad y respondió

-Si hay algo…-el cetra le vio asustado y el mayor comento-Tu padre me sigue dado miedo…

-¡Menso!-exclamo sumamente aliviado mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro, haciendo que riera por aquel gesto

--

-Bueno, tal parece que me tengo que ir ya-anuncio Rinoa cuando la mañana llego, le sonrió a todos los presentes y Sora la abrazó sumamente agradecido-Uy ternurita, a pesar de que nos conocimos poco, te extrañare muchísimo

-Gracias por todo-dijo el sonriéndole, la mujer le dio un beso en la frente y se quito un anillo que llevaba en su mano, lo coloco en la mano extendida de Sora y este le miro confundido-¿Y esto?

-Es un regalo y un artefacto para pedir ayuda-el castaño fijo su mirada en el anillo plateado y miro detenidamente los adornos en el-Esa pequeña piedra ámbar servirá para llamar a alguno de nosotros cuando necesites ayuda, solo gírala y yo o alguno de nuestros compañeros apareceremos-el asintió sonriendo y la mujer dijo en voz baja-Por cierto, ¿recuerdas a Alexiel y Rosiel? ¿Los cetras buenos de mi historia?-asintió lentamente al recordarles y Rinoa con una sonrisa, susurro-Ellos son tus abuelos-abrió los ojos de par en par ante la noticia y ella volteo hacía los demás-Ok, nos veremos luego.


End file.
